


Dearly Departed

by Vamrasa



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 30’s lingo is so weird, A main character is an oc, Al has mixed feelings about reader chan, Alastor is a flirt, Alastor’s nice for now, Blood Play, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Is this still a slow burn? I mean they aren’t a thing yet so ???, M/M, Oops he’s possessive now, Rating will change, Reader-Insert, Soul stuff, hmm plz don’t be scared by that tag lol, just a bit of torture, no sad fic here I can’t handle sad fics lol, plz don’t look at the lore too hard, reader is wholesome, slow burn baby, what are the rules of a slow burn lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamrasa/pseuds/Vamrasa
Summary: Reader is throw into the underworld, and it’s.. really not that bad? Come along for the ride.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 98
Kudos: 270





	1. Black Cats

There was an overcast today, the humidity was thankfully not too horrible and the breeze was fresh. The leaves you stepped on were of varying textures, some satisfyingly crunchy others squished like an expired apple, too soft and soggy to bring any semblance of joy to those treading over them. You could distinctly smell someone was barbecuing near by, the odor of spices and smoke filling your nose. Your stomach had rumbled at just the tease of a scent. It was passed noon, you had eaten breakfast but it appears your stomach was once again demanding attention.

Shoving a hand through your hair you quicken your pace a bit, trying to mentally put together a meal for when you get home. Despite all your effort now, you’re sure when you get there it’ll ultimately be another microwave meal. Something easy. In your imagery argument with yourself over your bad eating habits you had glanced over your new companion following right along side you.

It wasn’t until you had almost walked out of the park, nearly clearing the dense line of trees when your eyes found your follower. It was a black cat. Fluffy as fluffy can be, tail held high in what you read as curiosity and openness.

The happy gasp that came out of you wasn’t loud, it was for you and your guest anyway, as you stopped your bee line to home to lean down and pet them. They were softer than you had expected for what seemed like a stray, not a speck of dirt or matted fur could be seen. 

You had eventually crouched down into a squat as the cat aggressively head butted your hand for more pets. To say you were delighted would be an understatement. Feeling obligated to sate the cats itch you had squatted there for so long that your toes started to tingle from the lack of blood. And despite that you continued on petting and scratching them. 

In your endeavor to please the stray you had noted how strangely their eye color was. From the naturally muted tones of the overcast sky it was kind of hard to pinpoint but you swear that they had red eyes. But as you see them now they were too dark to tell. 

Said cat was still purring away as you finally decide to separate yourself from them. You can almost feel the sadness in them as you stand up. Brushing your hands clean of some undercoat you’re pulled out on accident. Silently bid the cat a goodbye. Looking into their eyes once more, there’s an freezing sensation that stills your movements. A familiar sensation pulses behind your eyes, as if you were beginning to have a migraine. Your vision starts tunneling. 

Their.. his eyes. They burned into your very being. And as if on command he begins to trot away. Your eyes trail after him and almost immediately you’re following. Your feet move on their own, and despite being a real life night terror, your heart is calm. You’re free of pain or discomfort as you trail after the feline.

He leads you deeper into the thickets. Living in this kind of town has its ups and downs but you always appreciated the nature. However you were not naive, nature needs to be respected. And here you were following a stray into an almost jungle of trees. Untamed, and uncharted. Sure it’s a public park, mostly groomed and fenced off, but you went on a lesser known path. A path used by locals, mostly a shortcut really. You still had to check yourself for ticks before you went inside. 

As you’re mentally going on a tangent about ticks and all their little critter friends, your body is moving of it’s own accord. Ducking and swatting branches and foliage out of your face as you follow the cat deeper into the trees. Your body seems to know where you’re going better than you do, as if you’ve traveled this way many times before. 

The feline had not looked back at you once he started his trek into the woods. Just as you had looked earlier on your way home. Maybe he was going home. As you begin to question the cats motives, your vision wavers once again. This time it was all black. You could still feel your body moving and your eyes blinking. 

Until you couldn’t feel anything anymore. 

With a flutter of eyelids opening all you can see now is the ruby red eyes of the cat. 

His stare was unnerving. As if he knew everything you were and would be. As if you had spilled to him all your secrets and sins. 

And as his eyes stared into yours you felt a connection. 

His name was Sax. 

In your disoriented and drugged state, he was able to look into your being. Or he supposed was what both of you were. You were him and he was you, in a sense anyway. It took him so long to get all the piece to fall together like this. 

It took him even longer to figure out what happened when you were created. 

He was the same age as you, yet he had died years earlier.

Stepping around your fallen form he looked at your face, you looked healthy. Well fed and dressed. Your life had probably been completely different than his. He wondered if this is what they had wanted all along. 

When he fell, from a list of sins longer than his arm. He wasn’t at all shocked to find out his soul wasn’t whole. But he wasn’t even half. It’s as if when you were created they had scooped out all the bad and plopped him into a half assed body on earth. 

He had no redeeming qualities because you had them all. Maybe if you had been whole neither of you would have fallen like this. Despite his contempt for you, he could feel the overwhelming sensation of being complete around you.

It made sense he rationalized, you are him. 

The logic was still iffy, even when he had gone to a seer their explanation wasn’t much help. They had said they’d never seen such a thing in their time, they had only heard of old tales told by souls that are no longer lingering even among the dead. An inexplicable incident that separates souls. By some dumb luck the moment you came into existence such an uncommon event occurred. 

Despite the shitty explanation, he knew what he had to do. 

Drag you down and consume the rest of your soul. Being a damned being in hell with only part of their soul wasn’t the easiest life. As if it was any better on top at least here he didn’t have to pretend to give a shit. 

And that’s what’s lead him to this situation. Using what little power he had left he transported you and him to his temporary home, which was really just an abandoned building behind a hotel. 

Without much thought or energy he curled onto your lap as you’re slumped against a grimy wall, still unconscious. 

He had never gotten such good sleep before. 

You on the other hand have had better naps. Even migraine induced naps felt better than waking up like this. Your body felt as if you’ve just swam miles up stream, fatigued and overused. 

Your throat burned and your eyes were dry. You felt far too hot. 

Eventually the discomfort in your limbs woke you from your deep sleep. A sharp exhale of breath and you’re up on your feet, albeit shakily. You noticed a grumpy cat, the one from earlier glaring at you as he was rudely woken from the best nap in his life. 

You’re whispering harshly, unbelieving. “Where the fuck..” Eyes darting from left to right, trying to spot something, anything you recognize. The building you were in is nothing but an empty room, some broken chairs, scattered booze bottles and litter decorate the floors. The windows were boarded up, thin and stained curtains draped over some window frames. 

The only thing that stood out was how red everything was. 

A creaking board makes you snap your head toward the sound. 

It was the cat again, bigger than you remember. Fangs sticking out further than you recall and with a deranged and crazed look you really would have noticed earlier. 

“Welcome to Hell.” You couldn’t see his mouth move, but you knew. You knew it was his voice. Deep and gravely it left an uneasy feeling in your gut. 

“H-ell.. you mean that figuratively right?” Your voice was cracking from the dryness in your throat. 

His tail swished at your comment. Eyes glued to your face, looking for your reaction. 

“Nah, you’re actually in hell.” He moves across the room, pawing at one of the boarded up windows, and with a strange amount of ease he pushed a wooden plank out of its rooted spot against the frame. “Take a gander.”

You let out a skeptic breath from your nose. Even with tired muscles you managed to walk steadily to the window, crouching a bit to see between the boards. 

You could see a bunch more red buildings, random porn signs and drug advertisements were scattered along the tops of the bigger buildings. This all looked like a bad joke. 

The nail in your proverbial coffin, had to be the massive black pentagram in the sky. Looming and haunting. The nervous feeling in your gut is getting worse. 

An uneasy hum left your throat, still unsure if you’re just having a mental break from stress or if this was actually happening. 

The sound of clicking against the wall to your right draws your attention, turning toward it you notice a disfigured jumbled-up looking spider shaped.. thing. It had a fuzzy body with sleek sharp red legs, too many eyes and made a strange noise as it moved. 

You held your breath as it’s many eyes swiveled toward you, the unnatural movement was jarring and you jumped from how fast it noticed you. 

“What the fuck...” Your voice wavered as you back further away form the crawling abomination scuttling against the wall.

Eventually you had bumped into Sax, who was once as big as a normal house cat, was now up to your hip. You didn’t stop to think too hard about that too worried about thing in front of you.

He was watching you the entire time, feeling rather amused by you. 

Moving his attention passed you he eyed the creature on the wall. He knew the little  
guy was fixing to attack you. 

It doesn’t take a genius to spot how very human you are. 

And as he’s going over his plans once more the spider launched itself at you, causing you to shriek and lurch back. 

In the instant it’s grimy legs left the wall Sax moved forward, using his claws he pierced the bug in half. Ensuring the lesser being was dead he leaned his muzzle down and proceeded to eat it.

It bled an unnatural amount for any creature that size. As if it had a stored bags and bags of blood in its insides.

Sax didn’t leave any traces of the bug. Licking up all the spilt blood and limbs.

You decide against thanking him, he did kidnap you after all. And during the whole sins and secrets exchange you had learned about him as well. 

He was an unfeeling selfish malevolent being with no trace of goodwill or love.

He has done horrendous unspeakable things not only in his time in hell but also on earth.

Dragging you, a very much alive and human being down to somewhere it didn’t belong was just the cherry on top of his shit cake. 

You clear your throat, “W-well, what is it that you want from me then?” Using your hand you rubbed your arm, feeling exposed as Sax stared you down after his meal. 

“An intact, untainted soul is worth a lot down here. Even when it’s only partial like yours, it could get me a pretty penny.” He sat, idly licking off the blood in his claws as he spoke to you. 

“Partial?” 

He glanced at you, eyes sharp and almost accusing. “Partial. You’re not whole.” 

“How is that possible?” You’ve never felt like an incomplete person. Always figured you were normal as can be. 

“Dunno, don’t care. All that matters is your life up top ended the moment I brought you down here.” He finished cleaning his paws, placing it down with a muffled thud. “Anyway, it’ll make my death easier if you just do what I say, now that-“ 

“Why did I see your life before?” You butted in, feeling more confused by the minute. 

He sighed, ears twitching. “Listen I’ll explain it later. “ He moved closer to you, placing a paw on the ground for a moment only to lift it back up again. “Put this on. It’ll hide your soul from most of the rabble around here.” 

On the floor was a simple necklace, a silver chain with a gemstone pendent wrapped in wire. It shined unnaturally, almost as if it had a heart beat. 

Reaching down you inspect it further, confirming that it does have a strange pulsing sensation about it. 

Feeling as if you have no choice but to trust the feline you unclasp the hook and place it around your neck. 

“So if you’re gonna take my soul or something why not just do it now?” You flick the necklace as it lays against your chest. “What’s the point of hiding me?”

He just chuckled, moving away from you and to one of the doors. “All in due time, for now I gotta keep you alive.” The door opened on its own as he stepped up to it. 

The red glow from outside poured into the room as the door creaked further and further open. 

You felt the hairs on your body raise, anxiety coursing through your body as you look into his eyes. 

“Without that gem you’d be dead the instant you stepped outside. No powers above could keep you safe as the depraved souls of the damned tear you limb from limb as they all try to get a piece of your soul.” 

Swallowing drily you hesitate to leave the room. 

“Relax, I won’t let that happen.” While he was attempting to reassure you don’t feel an ounce of sincerity in his words. 

“Yet.” Whispering to yourself Sax looked back at you, a gleeful look adorning his face. 

“At least you’re not stupid.” His voice changed to one of humor, “Come on, we got an appointment.” 

Against your body’s wish to run as far away from this situation as possible you follow him out the door. The glow of red envelopes your vision, causing your already sensitive eyes to flutter in attempt to alleviate the harsh light. 

It was just so obnoxiously red. 

Sax, as if he was able to read your mind, pushes up closer to you. Allowing you to grab onto him as he leads you away from the building. 

He’s has been having out of character thoughts running in his head ever since he laid eyes on you. He has always been selfish, only caring about himself and his own gains. This is all still true, he guessed he’s only doing this because you’re part of him. However normally he wouldn’t care if someone got mauled by a stray bug here or there. If you’re weak then you deserve it. Who cares if you got a scratch or two, so long as you’re alive that’s all he needed to extract your soul.

But he had saved you, and is now allowing you to lean against him. This is very much unlike him. 

Lost in thought he hadn’t realized he had made it to his destination. 

Moving his eyes to your face he noticed how much paler you looked. He couldn’t stop the laugh that came out if he tried. “You okay there?” 

Blinking in disbelief your eyes dart away from the crowded streets to look at the cat demon. 

“Can we just get this over with?” You’re already at the peak of your mental stress right now and the last thing you want is one of these.. creatures to start to notice you didn’t belong. Some looked somewhat normal but most of them were very much unique and very very intimidating. 

Sax just shrugged his shoulders, completely aware of your distress. 

He steps over the dead body that laid outside the door. You hadn’t noticed it until just now. You held back the whine that wanted to escape your mouth. Hand still secured onto Sax’s back you follow suit and step around the corpse. 

The door opens on its own again, allowing enough space for the two of you to step through before slamming shut. The bright red of outside has burned into your cornea, causing a green tint to cover your vision as you walk into the significantly darker building. 

Sax leads you through the hallway, moving through the maze like building with ease. 

“Jazz!” He shouts out, causing you to jump in surprise. 

For a moment all you can hear is your uneven breathing and the sound of Sax’s claws scratching the floor as he walks further into the building. 

“I’m in the office!” A high pitched feminine voice answers back. 

His steps quicken, and eventually a brightly lit room starts to come into view. The design of this house was strange. You had been walking in a dimly lit narrow hallway the entire way. It was if there was no foyer just hallways connecting rooms. 

There was an arch way against the open corridor, and as the two of you stepped through it you felt as if a blanket was thrown over your body. It felt heavy and far too hot to be comfortable. 

Blinking, the green tint finally vanished, allowing you to see the rather impressive office. There was rows and rows of books on each side, a winding stair case lead to an even larger upper floor, a giant desk covered in a mess of paperwork was on the bottom floor in between the book shelves. There was a very small, or what looked like a small girl sitting on top the desk, head shoved into a rather large book. 

“Is it ready yet?” Sax left your side to speak to what you assumed was Jazz. 

She hadn’t stopped reading as she lifted a hand and proceeded to throw a vile to him. “Yeah, yeah, we’re even now you asshole.” She flipped him off as she went back to reading. 

Sax had rather impressively caught the vile in his mouth without breaking it. 

“Just gotta drink it right?” Sax’s voice was even despite having something in his mouth, you supposed he didn’t really talk with his mouth so it makes some sort of sense. 

“Yep, now fuck off.” Her tone wasn’t very angry despite the harsh words. 

“You don’t wanna see how it works?” He turned to you. Gesturing you closer with the movement of his head. “This’ll help you fit in a bit more.” 

You tilt you head to the side, didn’t he want to eat your soul or something? How long does he plan on keeping you alive?  
“W-what you brought her here?!” Jazz threw her book down causing you to jolt and look toward her. “W-Oh you have a cloaking spell on her. I should have figured.” Her shoulders remained tense as she looked you over. 

“She looks nothing like you dude.” She moved her legs, standing up on the desk and jumping off. Her hair was black and long, her skin was an unhealthy looking grey. Her eyes were yellow and round. She wore a simple outfit, black jeans and a red tank top. Her feet bare. If she had a normal color palette you’d say she was cute. Small and petite she didn’t look all that scary compared to the people outside. 

“She’s actually good looking! Hah!” Her laugh was squeaky and shrill. She moved closer to you. Inspecting you with a new intensity. “I haven’t seen a human in a couple months!” She grabs your hand, marveling at its design. “What’s it like still having all your fingers?” She teased, pulling down your ring finger as if to illustrate what it would look like to only have four. 

Before you could stop yourself you spoke up, “It’s handy.”

You cough into your other hand as the room was thrown into silence. You could have heard a pin drop as your joke lingered in the air. You felt a bead of sweat fall down the back of your neck. 

Sax was the one who broke, his laugh loud and unexpected. He tried to play it off once Jazz stared at him like he was crazy. 

“Anyway. Drink up, I know it’ll work but I’ve never seen a human try it.” Jazz had ignored your pun thankfully. Opening her hand toward Sax she had released yours. 

Within a moment the vile of clear liquid was placed in front of you. And while your better judgement was telling you not to drink whatever this liquid was you knew you didn’t have much of a choice right now. 

Sighing you grabbed it, the cool glass felt nice against your sweaty palm. 

You didn’t bother seeking comfort in Sax, knowing he doesn’t give two shits either way. Wincing at the situation you uncap the lid. 

Placing the rim against your lips you swinging back the liquid in one gulp like a shot. Wanting this to be over with as soon as possible.

The warm air of the room lifted and your skin broke out in goosebumps, feeling far too cold you let out a breathe. It was icy and left a cloud in its wake. 

“Interesting.” Jazz’s voice was muffled as it felt as if water was filling your ears. 

You could feel your muscles and ligaments moving against your bones. You had eventually passed out from the pain of something ripping through your scalp. 

Sax had watched as you fell. Your body hitting the floor with a loud thud, you still twitched and winced in your unconscious state. There was blood pouring from your head, he moved closer to inspect where it came from. 

Your ears were now gone and replaced with black cat ears, not all that different from his. He wondered if when the two of you were whole, would he look like you? He was stuck in this cat form because he wasn’t whole. He didn’t have enough energy to change forms. But you had most of the soul and naturally would be able to manipulate your energy easier than he could. 

The telltale feeling of jealousy doused his veins. 

His rage was taking forefront in his mind but he had to calm down, think rationally about things. He had to wait for the right time to extract your soul. You would just disappear if he did it the wrong way, then he would forever be just a piece. 

Shaking his head he watched as you twitched, you had turned over in your unconscious state, and now a black tail swung out from your behind agitated. 

He couldn’t help the humorless laugh that came out. Your demon form was just like his, it was supposed to represent how you died. But since he had already died maybe you were cursed to be here regardless of how pure a life you led.

Sure you weren’t a saint but you hadn’t committed anything like he had. And yet you may have had to pay for his crimes either way. God what a joke life was if that were true. 

“Hmm, curious. Anyway, you can leave now. It’ll wear off in a 6 weeks.” Despite the lack of interest in her voice Sax watched as Jazz scribbled feverishly into a note book. She was a scientist after all. 

“Alright, I shouldn’t need another batch but if I do I’ll be back.” Sax picked you up by the collar of your jacket. Dragging you out the room. 

Jazz just grunted, still writing something or another in her notes. 

Sax left in a puff of black smoke. Going back to the dilapidated building the two of you were in earlier. 

He wouldn’t risk taking you to his home. Too worried someone stronger would sense you. He’s not trying to get in a fight over you. 

Placing you on a raggedy sofa he left to search for a better set of clothes for you. Your new found claws had torn your own clothes apart. 

When you had finally regained consciousness you were alone. Back in the building you started in. 

Your head pulsed in agony, causing you to wince and place a hand on your head. You felt something move against your scalp. Something foreign. Your fingers flinched as you felt something fuzzy as you explored your scalp. 

Ears, they were cat ears. 

“I’m a goddamn furry!” You cried out. Jumping up and taking in the rest of your body. Your hands no longer soft and round now sharp and missing a finger. 

You felt a tugging sensation against your butt, as if if things couldn’t get worse you eyed a black tail swishing behind you. 

“What the fuck!” You felt your face, feeling dizzy. Your nose was the same, thankfully you didn’t have whiskers. Your face felt the same thankfully. But you did note that your skin color was different. While it was still your skin tone it was as if all the blood was drained from it. Dull and cold. 

And as if on que you felt your stomach lurch, running to a corner in the room you dry heave. Your lungs burn and you eyes are tearing as you wretch up bile. 

You hadn’t heard the door creak open. Too busy sobbing against the wall, to tell what is going on. This feels all too real to be a mental break. 

“It finally hit you huh?” Sax voice startled you again. But your body was too tired to react. You just cried into your sleeve. 

“Yeah, yeah, I brought you some clothes and something to eat so stop bitching and get changed.” Sax voice sounded clipped and uncomfortable. 

You sniff and use your other sleeve to clean your face. Turning toward him with tears still streaming down your face. 

Looking down you hadn’t even taken into notice your clothes. Claw marks slashed across the front of your shirt revealed your undergarments. Sniffing again you take off you jacket and peel off the sweat covered shirt. Disregarding the cat in front of you. Walking toward where he had placed the clothes you sigh. Leaning down to look at the garments. It was a simple sweater. Red and ribbed you noted how nice if felt, soft and breathable. 

Tugging it over your head you marvel at how well it fit. Your pants were thankfully still intact, but you had noticed there was more clothes on the bed. You felt your new ears moving in question. 

Turning to Sax you almost ask why he brought extra clothes. But he wasn’t going to answer. You knew he would doge the question. 

But even so, ”Thank you.. You didn’t have to do that.” Your voice was soft and you knew you wouldn’t get a reply but you had to tell him. You weren’t so petty as to not notice a kind gesture. Even if it confused you. 

Sax on the other hand was furious at you for thanking him. He figured he couldn’t have you walking around in clothes like that and you would just start bitching if he had done anything less. He wasn’t doing it to be kind. 

He didn’t even breath as you sat on the bed again and dug through the bag, the food looked normal. The names of the brands were a bit funny, ’Chips’o’whore’ cookies and ‘Helluva Soda POP’, you let out a quiet laugh at the puns. 

Cracking open the soda you greedily swallow down half the bottle. While a carbonated drink wasn’t the best remedy for your sore throat it still felt better than before. 

“So.. could you tell me.. What you plan to do with me?” You hadn’t glanced at Sax, even as he paced the room. Opening the bag of cookies you were pleasantly surprised by how good they smelled. 

He grunted, finally settling in a spot next to the mattress you sat on. 

“The goal is to put us back together, I’m sure you figure it out by now.” He looked at you, eating the cookies as innocent as could be. Your eyes owlish you nod. 

Looking away you swallow, “Yeah.. I. I got that.” You sigh, “How did that happen?” You put the bag of cookies down, moving your legs underneath you. 

Now it was Sax’s turn to sigh. He shook his head and went through his meager explanations of everything. 

The mood in the room was solemn, and you couldn’t help but feel for him. He had lived his whole existence just a piece of a person. Even his life on earth left so much to be desired. You could understand why he wanted to put the pieces back together. 

Eventually you had fallen asleep. Sax stayed up and watched you. A strange feeling pooling in his gut as he watched your sleeping form. 

Dare he say he almost felt protective of you. 

He blames it on being in such close proximity of the other part of his soul. You were so kind that it was starting to affect his reasoning. 

Watching you sleep so peacefully had lulled him into a sense of comfort. He had eventually fallen asleep as well. 

Time worked a bit different down in hell but your body’s internal clock was still working as if you were still up there. After 6 hours of sleep you had woken up. Sax had only taken a quick cat nap. 

Your back spasmed as you got up, causing you to groan and lean forward. “This bed sucks.” You whine to yourself as you attempt to rub away the pain.

“The floor ain’t much better kitten.” Sax laughed at your pain, getting up he stretched. “Let’s walk around for a bit.”

Wincing as you got up you tried to finger through your crazy hair in attempts to calm it down some. You knew your bed head was the worst. 

Your voice was gravely from sleep as you grunted in agreement. Even though you felt a bit anxious being outside the safety of the little room you cant help but feel curious what the rest of the town looks like. 

If you got rid of the weirdly shaped citizens you could almost say things looked normal. There wasn’t hell fire or THAT many dead bodies lying around.

As the two of you adventured outside you’re able to take more things into attention. The last time you were out you were so focused on the people walking around and trying not to give yourself away you couldn’t really pay too much attention to the town.

Now as you walk out of the dark alley way the bright red hue of the town didn’t burn your eyes as much as it had initially. Sax was walking in front of you, leading you out of the alley and into the crowded street. You’d say its even more crowded now than it was earlier. 

“What time is it anyway?” You questioned out loud. 

“Around midnight. Once it gets closer to the morning people start to head home. It gets real crazy here around 3 am.” His voice had amusement in it as he recalled his many nights on this particular strip of road. “Be thankful new years just passed.”

You nodded and continue to take in your surroundings. There was a lot of cheesy named places, all having to do with pain, hate, anger, suffering or sex. Classy. 

Mindlessly you were following the demon, you had accidentally veered too far to the right of the side walk as you were looking at a particularly graphic sign on top of a building. Your shoulder rubbed against a course scaly one. Not harshly but it caused you to stop. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! Excuse me.” You automatically throw out an apology hoping you didn’t upset the individual. 

Much to your dismay said demon was pissed, their face was scrunched up at your apology. “Bitch what did you just say?” Their voice was harsh and almost sounded like they were chewing on rocks. 

“U-uh.. “ You’re in hell, you suppose people don’t apologize often. Swallowing nervously you try to wrap your mind around what someone who’s committed a sin so bad to end up in hell would say. You coughed in your hand, “F-fuck you. I said sorry, get over it.. please..” you cringe confidence left you as you watched them get angrier. 

“Just walk away bud.” Sax’s spoke from behind you, you’re not sure if he’s talking to you or the angry person in front of you. 

You decide to turn on your heel and calmly, as calmly as you could walk to Sax. The scaly demon had muttered something under their breathe and walked away with stomping steps. 

Your lungs burned as you hadn’t taken a breathe the entire time. 

Sax just laughed at you and continued forward. ”You’re a dumbass, kitten.” 

Shakily you had let out a breathe, ”Sorry..” Cringing as Sax shook his head. 

“You can’t just apologize like that. People here aren’t used to it. Think dummy.” He lead you across the road the the other side of the street. There was not as many people on this side. 

A flashy sign caught your attention as you crossed the road. “Hazbin Hotel? There’s a hotel here?” You spoke mostly to yourself but Sax took it as a question to him.

“Ah, yeah that place. There’s some sort of hierarchy down here. Anyway the ‘princess’ of hell is attempting to ‘rehabilitate’ the damned souls here.” He scoffed and spoke in a condescending tone the entire time. As if just speaking the words left a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Hotels have beds don’t they.. and showers?” Your eyes almost glazed over at just the thought of a shower. You still had dried blood and various cuts and bruises from the last day.

Sax stopped mid step, “No. No. No way am I going there. I have a fucking reputation.” He growled out, words venomous. His fur was ruffled at just the thought.

You sighed, “That bed may very much kill me before you do, or maybe I’ll get an infection from all my open wounds, then I would die of a bacterial infection getting into my blood. You have antibiotics?” Logic was your only way to convince him. 

You hoped it worked. 

He was still as if mulling over the pros and cons. His tail was swishing almost violently as he thought it out. 

You had a feeling you won. Not waiting for him to change your mind you step passed him and walk in the direction you think is to the hotel. 

“Hey! I didn’t say yes!” He yelled out to you, running to catch up to you. 

“You didn’t have to, you’re me and I’m you! I know you were gonna give in dork.” Your voice was playful as you look back at him. You couldn’t help but giggle at his miffed expression. It’s the truth though. You had more insight on him than anyone else alive or dead. To say that was annoying was an understatement. 

“You’re not worth the hassle lady.” He ground out, voice clipped and defensive. His ears were flat against his head. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to sleep on a nice bed! Come on I’ll share. Maybe we can get a good meal!” Your voice was hopefully for the first time you got here. 

Sax couldn’t deny you this. He wanted to but, you sounded so happy. 

What in the fuck where you doing to him?

He groaned, taking the lead. “Fine fine, you’re going the wrong way. Come on. I heard it was free anyway.” 

You let out a happy noise as you trailed behind him. Maybe Hell wasn’t as bad as everyone made it out to be. Sure you know eventually Sax will want your part of the soul the two of you shared but you can’t imagine you’ll lose all of yourself. You were the bigger part. Maybe you’ll stay the same. You can’t be sure. You have a feeling Sax didn’t know either. Perhaps that’s why he’s waiting to merge souls. 

In Sax’s mind he worries that you’ll take over him, and that he’ll lose all sense of himself during the process. But things like soul merging aren’t all that rare, higher ranking demons do it all the time, they’ll capture either pure or corrupted souls and absorb them into their beings to gain more strength. But their souls are whole and its a foreign soul. In his case it is a high risk that your conscious will devour his entirely. But if he has the stronger will then he has a chance of coming out on top. 

He just has to break you slowly and maybe you’ll be too weak to fight it. 

It’s all speculation and guess work on his part unfortunately, no one has any information on two piece of a soul coming back together. It’s such a rare occurrence that he doubts even the oldest of sinners have heard of such a thing. 

But its not passed the realm of possibility. He managed to drag you down here by himself anyway. Something that usually takes something or someone much stronger to do. If he has the will to pull of such a feet and recover the next day than perhaps he can do this. 

Only time will tell. 

The two of you had gotten lost in thought as Sax lead the way to the hotel entrance. 

You whistled at how absolutely massive the building was. You could almost swear it was leaning forward a bit, looming. 

“This would definitely not pass OSHA standards.” You comment out loud, amazed the building is even still standing. 

Sax snorted at you. “You should see downtown.” 

Before you talk yourself out of going in, due to the rather intimidating presence of the building you surge forward, the thought of a shower and a restroom that isn’t a bucket behind a run down building was your driving force. 

The almost church like glass panes on the door causes you to stop for a brief moment before you open it. You’re greeted by speck of dust rushing passed your face, passed the entrance you see what looks like a run down receptionist desk, it had a big ‘concierge’ sign on top of it. Broken chairs leaned against it. ‘Welcome’ decorations were strung against the walls. 

The walls were decorated by a bunch of paintings of what looked like family portraits, the aesthetic of the building matched the rest of hell. Lots of eye balls, top hats and the color red. Stepping further inside you hold the door open for Sax before closing the door softly behind you. 

You don’t hear anyone until you spot a bar. A large cat like winged being was downing a green bottle simple labeled ‘cheap booze’. 

A twitch of your ear indicated a noise coming from one of the corridors to your right. For some reason you felt like you were being watched by something you couldn’t see or hear. 

Before you can turn to look behind you a loud squeal rips the silence in half. 

“Vaggie we have a guest!” A tall blonde women dressed in a button up shirt and suspenders is bounding toward you. Her face was almost deranged with how happy she looked. “Two guest actually!” She was almost screaming. 

You instinctively moved closer to Sax as she walks excitedly toward you. 

She had to be pushing six feet tall. You felt tiny compared to her, “U-uhh hello. Are you guys open?” Your voice was timid again, soft and unsure as a crazy smile splits across her face. 

“Of course! Here let me sign you in! This means you’re open to rehabilitation yes? Oh I’m so happy!”

You let out a strained chuckle, “Yes? I mean there’s hope for everyone right?” When you spoke those words it was like silence had taken hold of everyone again. You swallowed when three other people walked in the foyer. 

They all stared at you like you had three heads. Well you suppose that’s not odd here. 

Clearing your throat you look back to the women in front of you. Her eyes had a very obvious glassy look, starry and hopeful. “You think so too?” Her voice sounded warbled as if she was going to cry. 

Your shoulders relaxed and you let a quiet breath out of your nose, “Of course.” Stepping forward you grab the pen she was holding and write down yours and Sax’s names. 

“Damn what hole did this one crawl outt’of? I mean there’s bein’ optomistic and bein’ fuckin’ stupid.” A voice with a heavy Brooklyn accent spoke up dripping in disbelief and disgust. “You’re definitely toein’ the line honey.” 

The owner of the voice walked up to you. They almost reminded you of the creature you saw Sax eat, but this one was very much more alive in a sense. Taller than the blonde lady youre forced to look up as They tower above you, why’s everyone so tall now? 

You take in their face. There’s lots of pink and white, their eyes had heterochromia, which was kind of fascinating to look at. You blink away trying not to stare too hard. They had four arms one pair on their hips the other crossed.

“Angel! That’s not nice! She’s not stupid for wanting to be redeemed! That’s the whole point of this place.” The blonde moved from behind the counter. She had grabbed two sets of keys as she was behind it. “Ignore him!”

Reaching her hand out to you she gave you the two keys. “My names Charlie, this is Angel Dust, over there by the bar is Husk. My girlfriend Vaggie is over there-“ She waved happily at her significant other, who looked as bewildered as Angel had. “And then there’s Nifty! I’ll show you to your room! We already had dinner but there is plenty of left overs if you’re hungry!” Her voice was cheery and warm. 

“Be thankful for that, smiles is the only one amongst all’uv us that can cook for shit.” Angel shook his head and moved to the bar. Whatever he said to that Husk fellow pissed him off. You heard a bottle crashing against a wall as it was thrown in Angels direction. 

You tried not to stare again, motioning for Sax to follow. You hadn’t noticed how quiet he had become. 

You suppose not everyone is good at meeting new people, you have an inkling he’s that type. 

Charlie explained the rules to you and Sax as she lead you to your rooms thankfully it was only up one flight of stairs. 

She forbid sinful things and overindulgence of other things. It didn’t sound hard for you but Sax had murdered something not but a day ago. 

On the way to your room you note how absolutely huge the hotel was, there is now way you could find your way back yourself. 

“Anyway if you have any questions or concerns please don’t hesitate to ask me!” Charlie was out of breathe as she encouraged you to open the door to your new room. 

“Uh, no questions so far. But is there any chance you have a map of the place? I feel i may get lost if I don’t have one.” Nervously you push open the door. 

“But of course! Ill get one right now. Feel free to look around!” She almost leaped away, trailing behind her was a rainbow, you suppose you’ve seen weirder things. 

Now back in the comfort of silence you look around the room, a simple but oh so comfortable looking bed sat against the wall. A window placed right beside it, you wonder if the window opens. A small desk with a chair and lamp is to the left of the room against the front wall. There’s a rather fancy looking pen and a small pad of paper on the desk, glancing passed the desk is the door to what you’re assuming is the restroom. Moving further in you gently turn the knob and when you see the beautiful restroom you almost cry. 

You wanted to shower immediately. 

“Sax, thank you. I know meeting all those people made you uncomfortable.” You turn toward said cat. Only to find him asleep, curled up on the bed. He really was a cat. 

A small smile finds its way to your face as you walk over the the feline. Trailing a hand in his fur you gently pat his head. 

You felt the rumbling of a purr start to roll out of his chest. 

Before you could further pet him you heard footsteps coming toward you from the hall. 

Charlie poked her head through the still open door of your room. 

“I got that map for you!” She seems a bit more shy this time as she steps up to you. “I uhm, thanks for believing in this hotel. I really hope we can help redeem you!” A blush bloomed across her face as she tugged at the sleeve of her shirt. “Anyway, thanks. Here.” She hands the sheet of paper to you. 

You felt a bit out of sorts, aren’t the people of hell supposed to be heartless? 

“It’s really no problem, I should thank you. We didn’t have anywhere to stay. The least I could do is follow the straight and narrow for letting us stay here. I think what you’re doing is noble.. redemption isn’t dumb.” You want to encourage her. If what you gathered was true you’re sure she’s getting a lot of heat from people. But she seemed to believe in what she’s doing. 

You had been staring at your hands as you spoke, only looking up when she let out a choke. 

Surprise lit up On your face as you quickly glance up to her. A couple tears streamed down her face when you looked closer. 

“Char-“ you reach forward instinctively trying to comfort her. 

“I’m okay! Thank you.. Thank you.” Her words were choppy as she spoke. Quickly rushing out the door. 

You weren’t sure if you helped or made things worse with your comments. 

Sighing you put your hand down. 

You turn to Sax, who was still sleeping on the bed. You decide to let him be, recalling somewhere in your shared memories he doesn’t get to sleep often. And even when he did it was spotty and filled with night terrors. 

Before you leave the room you jot down a quick note for him, detailing where you went. Moving out of the room as quietly as you could, not wanting to wake him. 

Using the other key card Charlie gave you, you push open the neighboring room. Surprised to see the extra clothes Sax had gotten you folded on the bed. 

When did he? Deciding not to question it you move to the restroom to shower. There was little bottles of hair cleaners and body wash much to your delight. 

The cuts you had were worse than you had initially thought, several deep scratches pepper your arms. You assume you got them from battling the foliage yesterday. The wounds against your scalp were still tender from where the furry cat ears popped out of. You wonder if disguising you was even worth the effort. 

You try not to think about your life above, and if your friends have noticed your absence yet or not. 

Shaking your head, trying to remain positive you finally step out of the shower. Gently patting yourself dry, trying not to agitate your cuts even further. 

You dress quickly, the thought of an actual meal causing you to move a bit faster. 

Slipping your shoes back on you move out of your room. 

With help from the map Charlie gave you, you made it back to the foyer. Stepping down the stairs you notice that no one was there, not even the bartender fellow. It was almost eerily quiet as you make your way to the kitchen. Passing the main entrance you can faintly make out muffled music playing somewhere.

As if someone had the radio on several rooms down. 

Pushing open the swinging doors of the kitchen you’re greeted with a rather fancy looking set up. A large island counter sat in the middle of the room, surrounded it was more counter tops all along the walls, the typical kitchen utilities were spread around the room. With little effort you found the fridge. Stomach growling at the prospect of food. 

As you get closer to the fridge you notice the gentle sound of music from earlier has gotten louder. 

You don’t think anything of it, prying open the door of the fridge. It was mostly empty, except for the large pot sitting directly in the middle of the fridge. 

Testing how heavy the pot was you place hands on either handle and pull up. You’re still not used to seeing a finger missing from your hand but you put it to the side for now. 

Determining the pot was a manageable weight you eagerly pull it out. Placing it on the island counter. You had to stretch to see over the comically tall pot. 

“Jambalaya?” Whatever you had expected to be in the pot was far from this. 

Albeit surprised you’re thankful for such a hearty meal. 

The sound of music was replaced with static, you had noticed the noise was getting louder by the second but your hunger pushed back your curiosity. 

Going through each drawer in attempts to find the proper supplies was a hassle, especially as your stomach grows it’s own voice in protest. Eventually you had collected everything. 

Scooping a moderately filled spoon full of the dish into a bowl you have to stop drool from spilling out of your mouth. 

You’re humming to yourself as you place the bowl down and put away the pot. 

Eagerly you’re grabbing your bowl and making your way to the microwave, mid-step your ears are assaulted by high pitched static. As soon as the noise dies down you hear movement behind you. 

Turning slowly, you’re greeting with piercing red eyes, large and accusing. Your heart leaps into your chest as you jump from surprise. Your voice was caught in your throat. In your moment of shock your arm jerks the bowl you’re carrying, your eyes screw shut as you prepare for the crash of the bowls ultimate demise. 

The sound of static is gentle now, and you finally felt the hand on your shoulder. 

Your eyes open wide as you blink at the individual in front of you. 

Another tall gentleman is standing before you, their dressed rather.. dapper? A robe over a pajama button up and slacks that match. His hair seemed to defy gravity. A deep smile is stretched across his face. 

You silently take in his face as your brain try’s to piece together what just happened. 

“Ahaha! Pardon my intrusion doll. I knew there was a new guest in our midst!” 

You look closer and notice your bowl of food was safely in his clawed hands. 

“Oh my god-“ Wait no that’s not right,”-Oodness! Oh my goodness. You scared me!” Your hand went to your chest, trying to ground yourself. 

“Yes,-“ he removed his hand from your shoulder, ”-well I just came down for a refreshing glass of city juice!” His voice had a very specific dialect, that didn’t match anything you readily recognized. He sounded like a caricature of someone in an oldies movie. His hand gestures are over exaggerated as he spoke. “Then as I walk in, I saw you about to place my Jambalaya in that wretched contraption! Why, I couldn’t allow such an insult.” He shook his head in what seemed like distress.

You blink again, eyes turning to the microwave and back to the person in front of you. 

“I.. I’ll heat it up on the stove then?” You didn’t want to offend him. 

He was holding the bowl heads above you for a moment before nodding in agreement and handing it back to you. 

Right as your fingers felt the bowl pushing against them he was once again in your face, with those intrusive eyes. 

“That’s quite the necklace you have there!” His voice was a bit quieter this time. But not by much. 

And you try not to feel anxious at his statement, up till now no ones mentioned it. Swallowing you do your best to hold eye contact, not wanting to seem suspicious. “It was a gift..” 

The room was quiet for a moment, before he straightened up, bowl no longer in your reach. “Well I suppose I can heat this up for you, since you’re our cherished guest!” His demeanor left no room for protest. And you’re too hungry to care. 

“Well okay.” You smooth down your shirt, feeling out of place again. You decide to introduce yourself. 

“Oh! Look at me gumming up the works! How could I forget to introduce myself. I’m Alastor.” He’s holding his hand out for you for a moment before you catch on. 

“Ah.” You reach out a hand, and before you can claps your fingers around his in a handshake he’s moving his into a different position, his thumb moving across your knuckles as he leans down and left the ghost of a kiss on the back of your hand.

“It’s ever so nice to meet you doll.” His tone was soft as he almost whispered the words to you. Goosebumps scattered across your arm as the static that seemed to follow him danced across your skin. 

Heat blossomed on your face as you watched him stand straight and release your hand. 

You’re blinking rapidly again. Unsure how to handle what should have been a simple handshake. 

“Now give me but a moment and I will whip this back to being darb! The right way!” 

Clearing your throat you nod, even though you’re behind him. 

You’re not sure why he holds so much animosity to the microwave but don’t comment on it. 

Looking around the kitchen you noticed the faint sound of static around Alastor changed its pitch a bit. So faintly you hardly noticed it. 

“Oh, you said you came down for something?” Speaking in an even tone despite your many surprises. 

“Ah yes. A glass of water.” He turned his smiling face back to glance at you. 

The sound of sizzling fills the silence in the room. You’re moving towards the cup cabinet in the moment after he spoke. Reaching, with great difficulty, just like everything else in hell it’s tall and far out of your reach. But with determination you gently coaxed a glass to fall into your grasp. 

An triumphant huff leaving your nose. 

“Would you like ice?” You question Alastor, figuring it’s the least you can do for him. 

“Pardon?” He’s glancing back over to you. 

Do they not have ice in hell? Did you just out yourself? Mild panic is settling in you mind as you try to scramble up a response. 

“I-ice?” Smooth. 

“Oh, no dear. Just water is fine.” If you knew better you’d swear that his tone had a hint of amusement. 

Silently you let out the breath you were holding. Shaking hour head as you walk to the fridge and fill the glass with water. 

Just as you move to place the glass next to him you’re greeted with a mouthwatering sizzling plate. 

Eyes wide from surprise your stomach roars back to life at the sight. 

Another blush settles on your face as you sheepishly look up to Alastor. 

“Trade?” Holding up the glass to him. You noticed his eyes squinting again in what you read as delight. 

He hands you the plate and you place the glass into his open hand. 

To hungry for any formalities you move over the island and sit in one of the bar stools, that.. you don’t recall seeing earlier. 

The fork you grabbed from earlier was quickly in your hand. And in a moment of clarity you throw out a very thankful appreciation to Alastor before inhaling your food. 

He’s leaned against the island counter across from you. Mind running a mile a minute trying to understand why you were here. 

And how he could take advantage of such a rare treat. 

You’re scraping up the last fork full when you notices the hum of music spilling out into the air, looking up with the fork placed in your mouth. The sounds seems to be coming from your company. He wasn’t look at you, while you weren’t aware it was a rare occurrence, he was staring off into space. Nails clicking in rhythm with the music as he was seemingly lost in his head. 

Gently you pull the fork out of your mouth, chewing and swallowing the last of your food. Your stomach finally quiet. 

In the music you heard the distinct static noise you’ve been hearing all night. 

You starting speaking quietly, as if not to startle him. “If you don’t mind me asking. How is it that you control the noises around you?” With your hunger sated your curiosity is now taking hold. 

He hummed, being pulled out of his thoughts. “I hold as much control over it as one does a sigh of relief or a yelp of surprise.” He was a bit perplexed by your question by humored it nonetheless. 

“I see..” You look at him thoughtfully, hell was certainly turning out to be a strange place. 

“Why is that you ask?” He stopped thrumming his nails against the counter, just now taking a drink of the water you served him. 

“Oh, no reason really. It’s just relaxing is all. I noticed the sound of your music when I came down, I had just assumed someone left their radio on is all.” A comfortable smile is on your face as you glance up at him again, before you get up to clean your mess. 

“Don’t mind that doll-“ With a snap of his fingers the mess was gone. As if it had never happened in the first place. You stood stock still as the bowl you held vanished into thin air. “Well isn’t that the bee’s knees! Typically I get comments on how annoying it is! This is quite the change.” He didn’t even take a breathe to explain how he just did that. 

You’re still half sitting half standing with no bowl in hands, an expression of wonder and confusion on your face. 

Blinking at him, your hand palms the air once to ensure that, yes the bowl was not there anymore. You sit down. Still not used to the whole demon magic thing. 

“It’s uh..-“ your mind was still reeling from the reality bending magic, “It’s really not bad. It kind of reminds me of..” Your heads all over the place but your face is starting to warm up at your train of thought. 

It’s okay to compliment people you have to justify to yourself. 

Clearing your throat, you look away, “It reminds me of my childhood. When it would snow so hard they would cancel school, but we would get up so early sometimes it would be hard to go back to sleep. I would open all the windows to see how pretty the snow was. Back then the tv’s would run on antenna and the snow would interfere with the signal. I could sit there and stare at the snow for hours with just the quiet lull of static. The snow ate up all the noises in the world, except the static inside.” 

You rested your hand against your chin at some point as you recall the fond memory. Not even taking note of the predatory expression that was crawling across your companies face . 

“Well, aren’t you cute as a bugs ear.” His voice was smug, but not in a horribly obnoxious way. 

You laugh at this response, “Apologies, I went on a tangent there didn’t I?” You play with a strand of you hair as you sheepishly look up to him. 

“That’s quiet alright! In a show of good will I must say I find your voice very relaxing.” He had closed his seemingly perpetual grin into a closed mouth smile. 

The blood moved to your cheeks again. But you didn’t look away, only smiling back and thanking him. 

Before the either of you could continue your conversation, the door slammed open. Causing you to jolt from the loud noise. 

“Ah! Husker my pally! Here I thought you were out on the roof! There’s no booze here if that’s what you’re looking for!” Alastor let out another laugh, that was followed with what sounded like a laugh track. 

Husk.. or Husker? Just growled viciously at the man. He had only briefly glanced at you, making a question face at something you couldn’t place. 

He was mumbling as he stumbled to the fridge. Pulling out what you’re assuming is the only food here. He’s definitely not as quiet as you when he’s rifling through the drawers and cabinets, loudly slamming them closed in search of the things he needs. 

The noise was grating on your nerves, so you stood. “I can serve you. Please just stop slamming things shut.” Despite being new here in Hell you knew how to stand your ground. You think talking to Alastor and Sax gave you a bit more confidence that they all weren’t going to immediately jump out and stab you. 

Husk had stopped his aggressive handling of the kitchen drawers as he started at you. Once again with the look of bewilderment. 

“Huh?” His voice was as rough as his treatment to the drawers. Gravely and you could smell the booze from where you stand across the room. 

“Sit.” You stand and point at the stool. “I’ll serve you.” 

You remembered where everything was, and figure that you could just pass the favor forward. Pulling out a bowl, you wonder if he’s got a bigger appetite than you. 

“Look at that! How keen! Sit, sit Husker.” Alastors’ voice sounded up as you pull out the pan he was just using to warm up your plate. 

“I guess.” Husk sounded uncomfortable. Voice clipped. You could still feel his eyes burning holes into the back of your head. 

“Is this too little for you?” You question, wanting to make sure the guy has enough to fill him up.

Husk didn’t expect any more comments thrown his way, he looked up at you confused, as if trying to read your motives. 

“There’s bigger bowls in here? How much do you want?” You pulled out the bigger bowl as if to give him a visual on the difference. 

Husk mindlessly pointed at the larger one. And you nodded and began your task.

“It’s only fair.” You spoke quietly, mostly to yourself but both of your guest had very good hearing. They didn’t say much else however. 

You had repeated the steps that Alastor had done as he heated up your plate. He had added something to make the flavor pop more, being what you assumed was last nights dinner. 

“Ala-“ You flinched when you had turned to ask him a question and he was already there. “Shit!” You’re thankful you didn’t lose the spoon. 

“Yo!” He was rather close to you but his response made you laugh a bit. 

Taking a breathe you huff at him, “We may have to put a bell on you or something.” Husk snorted at your comment. “Anyway, could you show me what you put in it to make it.. “ you struggle to explain the flavor, you saw him put something in it! But you’ve had your fair share of left overs and sometimes after being in the fridge the never taste the same as they did fresh off the stove. But his plate tasted as if he had just made it! 

You gesture your hands vaguely, your face contorting as you try to come out with the right words. “Fresh?” 

“Ah, ah, ah! I cannot divulged all of my secrets in one night dear! Where would the mystery be!” His reply was cheeky. 

Before you could protest there’s an incredibly large hand hovering over your eyes, not quite touching your face but covering up your vision entirely. All you can see are the detailed lines in the curve of his palm. His clawed fingers just as red as his iris’s. You can’t help but get momentarily mesmerized by them.

Yet before you can get too lost in your mind the hand is being lifting out of your view. And the dish is sizzling, bright and back to life before you. 

You’re pouting as you literally look up, Alastor shrugs his shoulders, returning to his spot on the island. You shake your head and serve Husk in the rather comically sized bowl. 

Grabbing a fork on your way to him you place it in front of him. 

He huffed, “I didn’t ask, so I’m not gonna say thanks.” Plucking the fork out of your hand he eats without another word. 

He’s rather rough around the edges but you’ve meet worse people before. 

You turn toward Alastor, noting his glass was empty. He was already looking at you as you had pointed at the glass. 

He simply held a hand out as to say no. 

You shrugged, “Well I should probably head back to room now.” Your thoughts went to Sax. The fact that he hasn’t come down to check on you hopefully means he’s still sleeping. 

That makes you happy if he is. 

“I do hope you have a good night, I enjoyed bumping gums with you!” Alastor spoke in his usual chipper tone, despite his words causing you to do a double take. 

Husk choke on some food as well. 

Your face flushed when Husk looked up at you with wide eyes. 

Immediately you raise your hands in defense. 

“You what?” Husk had speck of food flying out of his mouth as he stared between the two of you. 

“T-that’s lingo for chatting right Al?” You turn toward him, and see he looked as innocent as can be. Head tilted to the side with a quizzical look on his face. 

“What else could I have meant?” He really had no idea. 

Your shoulders went down and you cant stop the laugh from building up. Turning away from Alastor your shoulders shake as you cover your mouth. Looking toward Husk through teary eyes you notice he too is struggling to hold in a laugh. 

Albeit he was much better at holding it in as you inhale a deep breath. 

“What ever could be so funny now!” He still had that innocent look on his face as you glance back to him. 

Straighten yourself you smooth down your shirt once more. Holding in a laugh you decide not to be a bully and explain his error. “Bumping gums in modern day lingo means making out.” 

Realization poured over his face, smile still intact but a bit smaller as he looked over your face. Which was probably still flushed. 

“Well I never!” You laughed again at his response. “I died many years ago mind you! I can’t possibly keep up with every term!” 

“It’s okay, it was just a misunderstanding. A funny one. Anyway, y’all have a good night!” You nod to both of them as you make you way to the door. 

Before you left you heard a very quiet thank you from Husk. If it weren’t for your cat ears you’re sure you wouldn’t have heard it. 

The night ended on a really pleasant note you think to yourself as you make your way back upstairs. A gentle tune playing at you lips you reach the top of the stairs and round the corner only to almost run into someone. 

“Oh shoot, sorry.” You hold your hands up as Vaggie looked at you with surprise. 

“It’s ok. I uhm, was actually looking for you?” Her voice was pleasantly normal compared to Alastors broad caster like voice and Husk’s corse one. 

“Ah! What’s up?” For once you’re greatful that she is the same height as you. At least you’re not alone in this tall tall world. 

“What you said to Charlie earlier-“ You feel the guilt stop your happy mood. Oh no she was here to tell you off after you made her girlfriend cry. “Do you really believe in us? What we’re doing?” She sounded defensive, but her posture was strong and willful. 

You almost sigh out, is it that crazy for someone to believe in redemption? “Oh of course! I know some people talk out of their ass, but I believe in being honest. And I hope I didn’t hurt Charlies feelings earlier she had left i-“ 

“Hurt her feelings? I don’t think I’ve seen her that happy in weeks. Ever since the shit-lord showed up we haven’t had any new guests. And next thing you know you’re walking in. I haven’t seen her genuine smile until you were there defending our cause.” She rubbed the back of her head. “Anyway thanks. I hope.. that we can get you to heaven.” 

Vaggie softly waved her hand at you as she turned around and went back into one of the rooms in the hall. 

You stood still, another blush across your face. You didn’t think your words had that much impact on her. 

Mulling over the weird place that is hell you end up at Sax’s door. Knocking gently, to no answer. You push the door open, seeing the cat demon laying on his back, the note you left had been pushed to the floor by his twitching you guess. 

Hell really wasn’t that bad you conclude. At least so far. 

Who knows what tomorrow will bring.


	2. Dizzy, dizzy down the rabbit-hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30’s slang is actually hilarious, I’m trying to use actual lingo from the era and it’s just so obviously outdated lmao

You hadn’t fallen asleep, you surmised that upstairs, it must be day time because you’re wide awake as you stare at the weirdly designed ceiling of your temporary residence at a hotel in Hell. 

Sax had came in to check on you a couple minutes ago. You almost forgot why you had been dragged down here in the first place. But the necklace resting against your chest and the body that no longer looked like you reminded you why you were here. 

You tried not to think too much on what might happen by the end of the week. Deciding on going day by day. You once learned that you can’t worry about tomorrow until you finish today, and you try to stick to those words. 

The people you’ve met didn’t all seem that bad. Rough around the edges would seem the best way to describe most of them. 

In any case you feel a bit bored, deciding to get up and stretch your legs. 

Before doing so you inspect yourself in the mirror. Your sock covered feet padded to the restroom, glancing up to the mirror. 

Your rubbing out the crust in your eye, gently pulling at the bags under them and pushing at any fat you can see. Seeing yourself as a demon was rather odd. The ears on top of your head had a mind of their own mostly. You can’t say they did much. Even your tail was mostly just for aesthetics.

Shrugging at your reflection you throw your shoes back on and creep out of you room. Unsure of when people of hell sleep or wake you decide to just be quiet. Stepping softly down the stairs of the hotel.

Your not sure where Sax went off too either, he just explained he’s got to run some errands and he’ll be back in a few hours. 

When you make it downstairs you’re greeting with Angel and Husk, both by the bar. 

From what you remember of Charlie’s rules you’re sure she asked to not over indulge too much. Just a single beer won’t hurt would it? Too help you sleep. 

You tread quietly toward the bar. Curious what they would even have that you’d like. 

Husk had been the first one to spot you, causing Angel to stop mid sentence and turn to look at you. 

He sneered, “Ah look it’s the darlin’ sweetheart everyon’ luvs so fuckin’ much.” Angels accent was somehow thicker than it was the first time he spoke to you. 

You blame it on the drink in his hands. Finding yourself a seat one stool away from him you nod toward Angle to acknowledge him, “A beer, please?” quickly moving your attention to Husk. 

He grunts, reaching below the bar. Sliding you the dark glass bottle after he popped off the lid. You’re thankful it looks normal. 

He threw the cap haphazardly behind him. Caring not where it landed, which you found rather humorous.

Angel scoffed at your choice of drink, swirling his martini around in the glass. You’re still not sure what you did to piss this guy off but he was laying it on rather thick. 

Rolling your eyes, you turn to him. “What’s up your ass?” Taking a swig of the beer you keep your eye on him. The drink hit your tongue and you’re pleasantly surprised at how good it was. 

“Hah! Wouldn’t you like to know toots! I don’t swing your way tho’,” he plucks the olive from his drink, placing it rather provocatively on his tongue before chomping down on it. 

The entire time he was staring at Husk.

Husk on the other hand was too busy finish off another bottle of booze.

“Charlie and Vaggie were yellin’ at me earlier. Cuz’a you.” His voice was accusing. His eyes cutting away from Husk to you. 

Raising a brow you take another drink, “What’d I do?” 

Husk was busing himself with opening another bottle. Uncaring of the conversation between the two of you.

He threw one set of hands up, the other set swung around defensively, “I’ve been here for  
almost a month and all they do is nag, they finally calm down for a bit and next thing you know my ass is getting chewed for taking a client to my room!” He slams a hand down, “And not in a good way!” 

You blink, trying to fill in what he meant by client. Or what this had to do with you. 

“Charlie was so excited over havin’ another guest. She-she came to my room, the afternoon you got in to.. talk to me? Fuck if I know! And then! My client was walkin’ out right when she wassa’bout to knock!”

He slumped against the chair, shoving the now empty martini glass in Husk’s direction. And while the jaded demon looked at him with annoyance he still refilled the glass. 

One hand ruffled his hair, while he plucked at the lint of his shirt. Dress? Suit? Fashion down here in hell was hard to despiser. 

“S’not my fault. A guys gotta make money ya’know?” His voice got quiet, the anger fading out of his tone. 

He, rather aggressively swung back the newly refilled glass in his hand. 

Your eyes were wide as you look toward Husk, wondering if you should stop him.

Husk once again didn’t look like he gave two shits, shrugging lazily when he met your stare.

You’re only a couple drinks into your own beer when you place it down and turn towards Angel. 

He starts again before you can speak up, “After she tore my ear off, I try to go outside. To cool off and little miss feminazi is going off about how ‘disappointed’ she was in me and how nice you were compared to me.” His hands got more and more expressive. Waving and pointing here and there. 

He threw back another mouth full of martini. You hadn’t noticed when Husk refilled it.

Your brows furrowing as you look over his face, his eyes were watery and the drinks were in fact starting to hit from what you could tell. 

“Are you sure you’re upset with me?” You try to keep your tone light, despite not knowing a thing about the guy you get the feeling something else is going on and he’s misplacing his anger on you.

His head snapped toward you, eyes wild as if he was about to retort in someway. 

“Whaddua mean!” His words slurred together, eyebrows knit. 

“It’s.. it just sounds like you’re making me the bad guy here. I don’t even know you man, and you’re saying I caused them to yell at you. You outta think hard about why you’re really upset.” You shake your head, taking one last swing of your beer, feeling a bit more relaxed with alcohol in your system. “Anyway, thanks for the beer.” You directed the thanks to Husk, figuring that if there was a bill for it it’ll be put toward a tab. 

Despite the weird vibe Angel was putting off as you left to your room, the mood was relaxed. 

But as you walked up the stairs you heard said man, curse out how much of a bitch you were before you made it to the top.

You’re not one to let words effect you, having a couple jobs in customer service has thickened your skin. And you’re relatively unfazed, shrugging to yourself as you make your way to your room again. 

You hadn’t left for very long, only got one beer in and yet you suddenly felt more fatigued then you had all week.

Maybe the beer wasn’t.. normal. 

Your vision tunneled and next thing you know you‘ve blacked out. You didn’t even get to your door before you fell face first into the wooden floors of the hotel.

The dream you had during the period of unconsciousness was forgotten the moment you woke up. You just vaguely remember the feeling of being scared and alone.

Groggily you woke up, jolting up when you didn’t recognize the comforter. 

Your eyes strain to focus, blinking away the blur you look around the room, finally realizing you’re in your hotel room. The sheets were twisted around your legs. 

The sound of paper moving causes you to look away from the sheets and to your left. 

Alastor was seated across from your bed, a newspaper covering his face. But you can see his tuffs of hair poking out from the top. 

You swallow, your throat scratchy and dry. 

“Ala-“ You begin, only to wince when an almost electrifying pain courses throw your limbs. “What happened?” You groan and lay back into the bed, trying to not hyperventilate from the pain. 

Turning your head back to Alastor you notice the newspaper was no longer in his hands, he’s looking over you with an expression you couldn’t place. Maybe this was his neural face. A closed smile laid across his face, his eyes were lidded. 

“Why, I found you sprawled across the floor on my stroll!” His hands where neatly placed over one of his knees. Even when he’s sitting you have to look up to reach his eyes. 

You were still reeling from the sudden onset of pain in your body, but you’re trying to understand what happened. You nod toward him, as if to say to continue. 

“I must say I didn’t take you for the type, but you seemed canned, I could smell the giggle-water!” His tone was almost that of a parent lecturing their child, as he touched his nose to reiterate his point. 

A confused humph left you as you try to understand why one beer would knock you out. “I only had one?” You hadn’t even felt drunk, just warm. 

Before Alastor could begin his sentence the door of your room is slammed open. You jump from the sound of the knob slamming against the wall. And you swear Alastor had sneered for the briefest of moments. 

When you glance back at him his neutral face is back on. 

The door closed on its own, and Sax is standing in the middle of the room, his fur standing up and his ears pushed back against his head. He seemed upset. 

You can hear a hiss starting to come out of his muzzle, as he’s starting straight at Alastor. 

“Why is **he** here?” You can see his lip staring to come up as he glares holes into Alastor. 

Why’s he being so aggressive?

“Calm down Sax, he just helped me. This is my fault anyway, I shouldn’t have drank something so flippantly.” You sigh, rubbing your temples. You had just wanted to relax enough to sleep. 

Sax turned his head to you, still in a defensive stance and facing toward Alastor, who was relaxed as ever mind you. Sax looked over your form, immediately checking if you were whole and safe. You seemed just uncomfortable. But.. 

“ **Leave.** ” Sax wasn’t talking to you when he said that. He was looking over you still but you can tell he was referring to Alastor. 

You can’t help but feel a bit annoyed at him. “Dude, he helped me!” You shook your head, “I’m sorry Al, I don’t know what’s wrong with him. Thank you for helping me to my room and not _leaving me in the middle of the hallway_.” You had turned toward Sax for that last comment, trying to fill him in about what happened. 

“Oh applesauce muffin! I couldn’t just leave you there!” Alastor suddenly stood to his full height, moving closer to the bed, despite the growl coming from Sax, moving his hand to pat your head and squeeze one of your cheeks. “Why, how could I leave such a dish like you in such a vulnerable place! I couldn’t sleep at night if I did such a thing!” Your cheeks heated up at his words, “But, I should take my leave! I do hope you feel better doll.” With a wink to you and a toothy grin to Sax, the mysterious man is walking out of your room. 

The room suddenly felt significantly quieter. The soft buzz of Alastors static leaving with him as the door softly shut closed.

“Why, in the fuck is the **Radio Demon** here!” Sax’s voice sounded disbelieving and rushed, “We need to leave. Now.” 

“Woah! What?” Before you can even defend staying here Sax is ripping the blanket off of your body and shoving the clothes, your only possession, in your hands and attempting to tug you out of the bed. “Sax!”

He’s staring at your body, causing you to look down as well. You’re not in the clothes you had been wearing a couple hours ago. You lift the garment, admiring the sleek material, a black silk pajama set. Little red bows adorned the middle of the shirt and a red silk ribbon was tied in the middle. The pants on the outfit were also silk, the bright red hurt your eyes a bit but you couldn’t help but feel a bit flattered. They fit you perfectly. 

“That’s new.” Your face still warm from when he was here was now renewing the heat as you place a hand over your cheeks to cool your face down. 

Sax sighed, “G-go look in the mirror dumbass!” He was pissed, had he known Alastor was here he would have never agreed to the stupid humans demands. 

You walked to the restroom in a daze. It was you, but very red faced. 

“What am i supposed to see?” You tilt your head out the door, finding Sax unimpressed face looking back to you. 

“Besides an idiot? Your disguise.” He sighed, “Or lack-thereof.” 

Your eyes bug out as you swing back to look at the mirror. “Oh shit!” You touch your ears, and then see your normal hand. Oh you missed having color in your skin. That explains the pain you felt, but that also means, “He saw me.. but-“ you cut yourself off. Sighing into your hands. 

“Listen that guys a fucking psycho, even for us folk in Hell. You shouldn’t be anywhere near him.” Sax was shaking his head. Question himself if you were even worth the effort. “Anyway, I can get us out of here without going through the door. Come on, get dressed. We are not coming back here.” Sax words were final, despite the solemn look on your face. 

You couldn’t really find a good reason to stay either, you blew your cover and just having met Alastor you weren’t sure his motives. Honestly you were more worried about Charlie. She had put so much hope in you. And you wanted to reciprocate. 

You couldn’t even talk to her. 

“Let me at least leave Charlie a note.” You turn to Sax, looking as doe-eyed as you can. “Please?” 

He had reluctantly agreed. 

You tried your best to not give away anything self incriminating but you wanted to give her a good explanation why you’re leaving, or at least a believable excuse. 

Another sigh left you as you straightened yourself. A bad feeling settled in your stomach. Looking toward Sax you nod, he made his way closer to you and before you could even ground yourself you’re puffed out of the room in a black smoke. 

And just like that you’re back in the dingy, nasty building you started off in. You can’t help but feel sad over the loss of basic luxuries. 

Sax was pacing as you settled back on the horrible mattress. 

“I’m going to go talk to Jazz. I might bring her back here. If that bastard opened his mouth about you it’s not safe to have you out all willy-nilly.” He shook his head, mumbling something about time, “ **Stay here.** ” 

You roll your eyes but nod. 

With another puff of smoke the cat demon is gone. 

You resist the urge to throw yourself on the mattress, remembering how gross it was. You end up busying yourself by cleaning the little room. Using your foot to toe all the trash in the corner. You’re disgusted by how many needles you found. 

It’s been several hours since Sax had left, and you’ve about lost your mind. Self preservation was the only keeping you inside. If you were a more impulsive person you probably would have bolted long ago. 

But every time you think about it, your mind supplies you with the image of the demon you had accidentally bumped into. You wouldn’t make it 30 minutes out there. 

Another hour passes and a dark shadowy figure is slithering its way passed the floor. You had been at just the edge of beginning to fall asleep when a familiar figure manifested in front of you. 

“Alastor?” You feel drool escaping your mouth when you sit up, you quickly wipe your chin. 

“Well, look who I found!” He clapped his hands together, “Where ever is your friend?” You watched in surprise as he looks around the room. A very readable look of disgust on his face. 

You can’t say you blame him. 

“Oh, he uh.. went somewhere? He’s been gone for awhile now. How did you find me?” You stand, taking a couple steps closer to the man in front of you. 

“Oh it was a breeze! You were behind the hotel! You could even say it was a walk in the park!” He laughed, causing the laugh track to cut through his static, he was quite the character. 

A small smile tugs at your lips, “Well, why then?” You then remember the pajamas. “Oh maybe you wanted these back?” You go to the single chair in the room, the only half clean thing in the entire building. Your meager belonging folded neatly on it. You pull out the pajama set. 

Facing back to Alastor you look up. 

He’s looking over you and back toward the pajamas in your hand. “No, no. Those are for you! Are they not to your liking?” 

Your face heats, “No! I-I really like them. Thank you.” Your turn away to put them back and try to calm yourself. You’re not sure why his words have such an effect on you. 

“Swell! Now, I’ve come here for our dearest Charlie! She’s been distraught ever since she found the note you left in your room! She asked me to find you. She’s all balled up about you leaving!” His hands moving as if to depict Charlies distress. 

“Oh, I.. I didn’t want to leave.” You sigh, tugging at your hair, and moving away. “It was Sax. He..” 

“Is that young man bleeding you doll?” Alastor steps closer to you, he gently moves a hand under your chin moving your face back to him. You were confused by his lingo, thankfully he picked up on your confusion, rolling his eyes, “Blackmailing?” 

“Oh! No? It’s.. I can’t say. But I think that drink I had last night messed with the potion he gave me. I think he’s trying to go get another one.” You exhale, rubbing your arm. 

“Hmm, well I can help you with a more permanent disguise! Since it’s true what they say! Hell is no place for the living, and you my sweetheart-“ He bent over, his eyes glowing as the room somehow got darker around him. “Are more alive than anything I’ve seen in centuries.” The inflection of his voice got deeper, more intimate. 

Although he was close and the warning from Sax fresh in your mind, you find yourself trusting the man in front of you. Maybe you were just naive. Maybe it was the very smallest of crushes you were developing on him. 

Your face burned. 

“I, uhm. You.. would-“ Your eyes struggle to stay on his, the glowing intensity of his stare causing you to lose your train of thought, “You would help me?” 

“But of course! I’ve gotten many’a people out of hot water in my time here in Hell. Why don’t we make a deal?” 

The breathe you had been holding was released. You nod, “What kind of deal?”

“You’re in need of protection are you not? I can provide such a thing, and in return,” he places a finger against his chin, as if to think. “In return you are to take up a permanent residence at the hotel and if such a thing were to come up in which I require something of you then you will provide! I say that’s rather fair!” 

You tilt your head, squinting. Trying to wrap your head around his rather ambiguous proposal. 

“What does the term protection include?” You’re more worried your soul will be taken by someone than getting punched by a couple street thugs. 

Alastor chuckled, “I see you take me as a grifter! Worry not, I shall protect you from anyone who dare try to harm a hair on your head.” 

“What about my soul?” 

Alastor froze for the briefest of moments, before continuing his wild gestures and loud speech. “Ah ha! You’re a bright one my dear! I shall keep your soul from harm as well! It shall not be forcibly removed for so long as I am deceased.” 

You snicker at the small joke he made, deciding that of all the people you’d be in debt to at least he’s got a sense of humor.

“Okay, just about the favor, so long as it doesn’t go against my morals than I will agree.” You’re not about to become a hit man for the guy or anything. You hope he doesn’t ask anything too weird of you. 

“Of course!” With that he’s holding his hand out. 

You slip your hand into his, enjoying the smoothness of his skin against yours. 

With a burst of green light, he is removing his hand from yours. 

“Now! Let’s see what I can do about your appearance!” With a snap of his fingers and without the unbelievable pain, you’re back to how you looked before. Cat ears and all. 

“And for this-“ his fingers curl around the necklace Sax had given you. He made contact with your sternum, causing you to flush again. He pushed the gem inbetween his thumb and index finger. The green glow of his magic obscuring your view before it dies down and he removes his hand. 

“All set! Well isn’t this just the cats meow!” He nods proudly, quickly turning on his heels to march toward the door. 

You pick it up to inspect it further. It was the same red gem, but with an engraving of a microphone with an eye on it. 

Looking up you see the rather smug face Alastor has as he holds open the door for you.

You’re unsure if you should be worried about it or not. But ultimately decide that it’s too late to back out and there’s no use second guessing it for now. And although you feel a bit safer, now that someone’s watching your back you can’t help but feel you’ve betrayed Sax. 

Yes he was the one that cursed you by dragging you down here in the first place but he had been good to you for the most part. 

With your little stack of clothes, that only furthers your guilt, you leave with Alastor. Hopefully never to return to this dingy building again. 

As the two of you walk, you’re far too in your own head to see the citizen of hell fleeing at the sight of the man next to you. 

Alastor on the other hand was humming an upbeat tone, twirling his very recently materialize microphone. 

Before you know it you’re back at the hotel, and while you feel happy about it you’re still worried about Sax. You know he’ll eventually find you back here and it’s not as if you don’t want to help him. You feel more complete when he’s around as well, it’s not only him who’s not whole. 

Alastor is calling your name when he noticed you came to a stop. 

“Come now sweetheart! Charlie will be so excited to see you back.” 

And just like that you’re facing up again and jogging back to him. You really did like Charlie she seemed so genuine.

Alastor guides you in the door, with a hand on the small of your back. Every time there’s contact with him you feel the soft buzz of his static wherever he touches. 

You softly shake your head as if to stop your train of thought. Moving into the foyer you noticed Husk was still in the same spot, leaning next to the bar sipping on a bottle of alcohol. 

Before you can look around more Alastor is pushing you forward, as if to present you. “Charlie I have returned!” He’s loudly speaking, into the hall. 

“Al, did you-? Oh! You found her!” Charlie’s voice chimes in, her tone surprised as she walks out from the kitchen. 

“But of course!” Alastor flashes a toothy grin. 

Vaggie is trailing behind her, a look of suspicion clouding her face. You can understand her trepidation, the note you had left them was vague. You had wrote that something had came up and you had to leave, but you made sure to write that it wasn’t because you didn’t believe in their cause. 

“What happened?” Vaggie directs to you as she stands next to Charlie. 

You owe both of them a better explanation than you had given them. And you indented to but you have to worry about your safety on top of everything else. 

You mutter to yourself a bit before clearing your throat, “I had to leave for my safety, but I managed to find some help and I was able to come back. I know it’s a bit vague but please believe me when I say I’m staying for good this time.” You step closer, “I hope I’m still welcome?” 

Charlie is nodding moving quickly to grab your hands in hers, “Of course! I had hoped you’d come back so your key is still in your room! And I hope during your stay here we all make you feel safe and comfortable!” 

You find yourself nodding along with her, her smile becoming contagious as you mimic it. 

Vaggie is a bit more standoffish after your little disappearance act. But you think with time she’ll come around. 

But you feel better overall, wondering why it was you felt bad in the first place. Maybe Alastor seeing you without your disguise was for the best. Now that you have someone to make sure Sax doesn’t just devour your soul whenever he pleases you can feel a bit more relaxed. 

You had chatted with the girls a bit before you eventually made your way back to your room, finding the key exactly where you had left it. You almost expected Sax to be there waiting for you but your bed was undisturbed. 

Placing the small stack of clothes on the desk, you settle yourself into the bed after a quick shower, feeling rather drained from the events of today. 

You trace the patterns on the ceiling before you eventually fall asleep. 

On the other side of town is your other half, Sax. He had eventually went back to the building he had left you in, after convincing Jazz to give him another potion and running a few other errands he had popped in only to be greeted with an empty mattress. 

He wasn’t an idiot, he could see how easily Alastor had wrapped you around his finger. Of course you didn’t know what the guy was capable of. He should have given you a better warning. 

Sax could only hope you didn’t make a deal with him. Alastor’s deals weren’t only just for show. He could twist the words of even the most confident of fools, make even the smartest of sinners fall to his schemes and pretty words. 

Sax had recalled a recent deal he had fulfilled, a demon had requested something minuscule, and seemingly innocent. A single meal, as they were starving. And Alastor, ever the man of mercy had agreed. But the demon didn’t specify what the meal would be, and in the end.. 

Alastor had fed them their severed limbs. 

Sax growled to himself, rushing out of the building. He transported himself to the front of the hotel, only being able to jump to places close by with the limited power he has. 

Sax can feel the buzz in the air, Alastor was inside. He should have felt him the first time the two of you stepped up to the building. But maybe it was all an elaborate trap. 

The Radio Demon was the scariest when bored. 

And now with the fresh meat of a innocent soul dangling in front of him, Sax can’t help but feel anxious not being by your side. 

But he knows better. If he stepped into Alastor’s territory.. he wouldn’t win the fight. Not as he is now. 

Dammit if you hadn’t left he could have protected you. Sax hissed at the hotel knowing very well Alastor was listening. 

“This isn’t over you bastard! I’ll be back.” Sax had yelled into the empty air, only to met with silence. 

He shook his head, turning back towards the street and heading home. The feeling of emptiness getting bigger and bigger as he walked further from you. 

The dream you had that night was of an empty room, you kept trying to fill it with things that made you happy but every time you put something down it would drift out of the room like a bad physics game. Eventually you had given up and sat down, only for your body to start to float away as well. 

You woke up feeling sad, missing being back home. Each time you think about going home an ache in your heart flares up. You think about your friends and family, your favorite restaurant and the bookstore. The blue sky. Oh you missed the blue sky more than anything. 

Hell was rather drab compared to that. The single theme being red you had desperately wished for more color in your life. 

You wonder if Charlie would like the idea of a painting session. Did they even have paint in hell? They had too! 

Before you could get yourself too depressed you try to latch on to the idea of painting the sky. Hoping it would cheer you up. 

You dress, moving out of your room your face smushed against something hard and steady. If you hadn’t heard the tell tale noise of static flowing around you; you would have assumed you ran into a wall.

“Why doll you should buy me drink first before getting so up close and personal!” Alastor’s laughing at his own joke as he gently leans you off of him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting anyone to.. be standing outside my door.” You shifted on your heels. “What can I do for you?” 

Alastor cleared his throat, smile ever so present as he holds his hand out. “I came to ask your assistance with dinner!” 

Like a finely tuned engine, your stomach roars to life at just the mention of food. 

Alastor takes that as an answer, grabbing your hand and whisking you away from your room. Before you can even speak another word. The two of you made it downstairs in record time. 

“I have the loviest meal planned but I can’t seem to find anyone willing to help me!” Alastor’s voice was very theatrical, as if trying to convey to an audience what rut he was in. 

“You didn’t even ask anyone fur’help!” Angel Dust’s voice came from the bar. You noticed he was wearing a different outfit today. A fuzzy pink and white scarf wrapped around his neck, the heels he wore somehow even taller than his usual pair you saw him in. 

“Hmm did you say something sweetheart?” Alastor looks down at you. You only shake your head no, deciding it’s best just to go along with it. 

“Ah, fuck you!” Was Angels retort. 

With a spin of his arm, Alastor is almost dancing you into the kitchen. The laugh you let out was light, Alastor palmed at the door of the kitchen, pulling you in after. 

“I must warn you Al, I’m not the best cook.” You chuckled, shaking your head as he moved over to the kitchen counter. 

“You’re on dicing duty doll!” He threw back his head and laughed. Winking at you as he gathered all the supplies. 

He’s organizing all the items and next thing you know with a snap of his fingers there’s various ingredients strewn across the counter. In the middle was a very dead rabbit. Still intact furry body and all . You’d like to say you’re getting used to Alasotor just materializing things like this but it still amazes you. 

Alastor’s counting and moving things around silently humming something or another when the door swung open. 

Angel Dust is sauntering up to you, when he glanced at Alastor an almost flirty appearance took over him, he used his hands to fluff up the hair on his chest, or perhaps those really were breasts, you couldn’t tell. Angel makes a beeline to the chair closest to Al, you’re sitting across from him with the knife and stack of cutting boards in hand. 

When Angel makes eye contact with you his face sours, you see he’s still not a big fan. You’re still unsure how to feel about his distaste for you but try not to think to hard about it. Not everyone can get along. 

“Thought I might _butt_ in.” Angel salaciously smoothed a hand down his backside as he bends to seat himself on the stool. He leans over the counter toward Alastor. “Heard ya need help.” 

You hold in the laugh as you watch Angel almost throw himself at Alastor. 

“Just dandy! Here you can peel these.” Alastor places an assortment of vegetables in front of him. 

“While I start the main dish!” Alastor handled the rabbit with a ferocity you’d never seen in him. You and Angel watched in abject horror as he skins the animal right in front of the two of you, he slipped the flesh of like he was peeling an orange. 

Alastor sang a happy tune the entire time. 

You’d like to think of yourself of someone who wasn’t squeamish but when Alastor used a rather dull knife to chop the head off, causing loud squelching thuds to be let out you couldn’t help but cringe. You’re thankful the rabbit was no longer with you to be feeling this sort of pain. 

With a final swing of his hand the rabbits head was finally severed. 

“It’s too bad the blood was drained, I would have enjoyed the mess.” Alastor spoke in a singsong voice, happy as can be while preparing the meat. Trimming and stripping any excess tissue. 

And for the first time you and Angel had shared an unsettled glance at each other. A silent agreement that, that was indeed weird. 

“I don’t hear chopping!” Alastor’s knife slammed on the cutting board. And you start to dice like you’re life depends on it. Angel following suite by peeling the vegetables in front of him. 

Alastor’s giving out instructions here and there, he’s not one to mess around with while cooking. 

Charlie and Vaggie had wondered in at one point. Alastor put them to work too. 

When Nifty walked in you had stopped to greet her, as you haven’t seen her since you first came to the hotel. But a stray knife flung itself between the two of you before you could ask where she was. Alastor put Nifty on dish duty.

Lastly Husk had found himself in the kitchen, the smell of something wonderful drawing him away from the bar and into the kitchen. He looked on in bewilderment as Alastor was shouting out errands for everyone to do. Angel had taken of the scarf an hour ago as the kitchen got hotter with all the extra body’s. Charlie and Vaggie were babysitting several pots on the stove. You and Angel were gathering dishes to plate and Nifty was battling the mile high stack of dishes in the sink. What in the world did he just walk in to?

You had found yourself enjoying everyone’s presence, feeling a semblances of joy in doing such a task with all of them. Humming along to Alastor’s tune. 

The soft static feeling washed over you again and he’s suddenly standing beside you. “Marvelous sweetheart! This has been like eggs in coffee!” His hand squished your cheek as you giggled at his words. 

“If you weren’t such a great cook this wouldn’t have worked out nearly as well.” You pat his arm, and beam up to him with a smile that is genuine and full. 

You miss the look that crosses his face as he looks back down to you. His eyes glowing and the smile of his curling into something more sinister. Carefully you pour the rest of the stew into the large serving bowl. 

Alastor clapped his hands together. Looking around at his now starved crew of helpers. “Well! I suppose we can eat now!” 

Like a herd of bulls rushing to the feed on an early morning, everyone is pushing their way to the bowl of stew, hearty side dishes being scooped in large heaps next. 

You all made quite a bit of food and you’ll be surprised if there any left overs with the looks of their faces. You guess Al’s the only one who cooks around here. 

You’re looking for a bowl to serve yourself some, after the more rowdy of the bunch finished serving themselves. When a familiar clawed hand is placing a bowl in front of you. Alastor was smiling sweetly at you when you looked up to him. “Go on!” He’s handing you a spoon. Looking at you expectantly. 

Looking down into the bowl you almost were able to forget how rough Alastor’s treatment of the animal was, this dish looked like a labor of love and not whatever the hell he was doing earlier. 

You get a large spoonful, bringing it up to your mouth. Blowing gently before placing it in your mouth. You moaned, loudly. As did everyone else when they took their first bites l. Except Vaggie and Husk. They were both too stubborn to admit they enjoyed the meal. 

You’re about to comment on how well everything came out when a rather loud crash outside draws everyone’s attention. You heard a cracking noise and noticed the gentle caress of Alastor’s static became sharp and loud. 

A familiar voice is shouting out. 

It was Sax. He sounded livid. 

Before anyone can tell you different you’re running out the hotel. Surprised when you see Sax larger than before. Blood dripping from his muzzle and paws. He looked absolutely feral. Fear gripped your stomach. His eyes were black, just a hint of red coming from his irises. 

“Where is **he.** ” Sax voice sounds as if he had eaten rocks. You hardly recognized his body or face. You feel faint. 

“Murder! What a marvelous treat this is!” Alastor spoke up from behind you. You could hear the rest of the residence of the hotel shuffling out. 

Nervously you look at Alastor, trying to gauge his reaction. Sax is starting to growl. You’re not sure what he’s done to get so much bigger but you don’t think he’s here for just a chat. 

“The deals off buddy, let her go and there won’t be a problem.” Sax was speaking to Alastor now, not even glancing in your direction. 

“Ahaha! Nonsense, no deal is off until everyone has paid their dues! And this little sweetheart-“ his hand comes up to pat your head, “is all _mine._ ”

“I suppose we’ve come to a crossroads then. I’m not letting her go without a fight.” Sax flexed a paw, four legs moving to a defensive stance. 

Alastor summoned his microphone, twirling it lackadaisical as if he had no worries in the world. 

“No fights on hotel property!” Vaggie yelled out. You had almost forgotten they were there. The onset of lightheadedness taking your attention. 

You swear the cat demon in front of you was getting bigger by the second. Your vision gets blurry.

“Folks it looks like we got a big boy here! I’ll dance with you for a bit, don’t disappoint now, we have a crowd!” 

You hear a loud clash, yelling and you black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a lot of fluff! Let’s tone it down a bit next chap hmm?


	3. Limbo

Charlie was the one who caught your unconscious body as you passed out. She sighed heavily as she shifted her weight to hold you better. She wasn’t prepared to have, _another_ brawl on their porch. But from the looks of things, this wasn’t instigated by you, you were so surprised, she doubted you had wanted this. 

“He’s already gotten in two fights this month! Charlie! I told you he was bad news!” Vaggie looked over your face with concern, but she was also concerned for the well-being of her girlfriend and the hotel. Sax and Alastor were going to wreck havoc on the neighboring buildings. 

“I mean.. he didn’t start either one though..” Charlie dragged a hand down her face, when car alarms started to go off. The sound of metal crunching breaking through the sounds of nightlife. 

“Who cares who started it!” Vaggie threw her hands up in frustration. “All that pendejo knows how to do is fight!” 

Charlie swallowed nervously, sweat beading at her forehead. “A-Angel, can you put her inside?” Said spider rolled his eyes, seemingly so annoyed by the request. 

“This is the most interestin’ thing to happen _all week_ and now you want my help.” His drawl heavy and his sarcasm loud. 

Black billows of smoke filter Into the air as a loud boom seemingly went off to reiterate Angels point. He complies very reluctantly a loud whine spilling out of his mouth. He’s pouting and dragging your body into the foyer. 

“You know, fights with Alastor don’t usually go on this long?” Niftys high pitched voice spoke up, directing her question to Husk. Who was taking a rather long hit from a joint. 

“Maybe he’ll die.” Husks deadpanned. 

Nifty jumped up and down, clapping a few times, “Wouldn’t that be something!” She giggled. 

There was screaming coming from the center of town. One of Alastor’s tentacle arms came flying into view. 

Everyone stood in a shocked stupor. Like the crescendo of a song, there’s one loud bomb following another. 

And then silence. 

Citizens were still screaming and crying. Fires had erupt in serval patches along the skyline but the fighting seemed to have ceased 

It was a typical Saturday in hell. 

Angel burst threw the front door, a bowl of popcorn in hands. “What’d I miss!” 

He’s chewing a handful of popcorn obnoxiously as he looks on to the remnants of some buildings. 

“It’s over. I think?” Vaggie squints her eyes, trying to find a sign of who won. 

A lithe shadow skirted on the edge of the fence of the hotel, and the Radio Demon appeared. 

Just like that, as fast at it had started it was over. 

Husk and Nifty were quiet when they looked over Alastor, but Husk was visibly disappointed when he saw Alastor strolling his way back to the hotel entrance. 

He seemed in one piece, but his monocle was missing, his hair tussled. And three very thin cuts were across his cheek. 

Alastor was humming, and he merely looked at the bunch with the same amount of crazed amusement he had always had. His hands crossed behind his back. 

“Well! Someone mitt me! While that was most definitely a trip for biscuits I do feel rather, how do you young folk say it now?” He’s taking long strides as he pushes passed the hotel residents. “Pumped?” Alastor’s laugh reverberates, causing the group to cringe. 

“While the young man looked like a Joe he most certainly was not! Dare I say he was plenty rugged! Yes indeed!” Alastor pushes open the door, gesturing for everyone to go back inside. 

Vaggie looked over to Charlie her lip set in an unamused line, all Charlie did in response was shrug. 

“Ugh.” Vaggie stomped through the entrance. Charlie following along. 

“Did you even break a sweat?” Angel walked passed Alastor with a sigh throwing the popcorn bowl behind him, “Next time bring the fight closer yeah? That was lackluster.” 

Alastor shook his head, eyes wide. “It’ll broadcast soon enough!” 

Husk, finally feeling the effects of the hit from earlier, ambled his way through the door. “I’d be happier if you had died.” A laugh spilled out of his mouth. “Oh man, wouldn’t that be some shit?” 

Nifty shook her head at Husk as she pushed ahead of him, “If I have to clean up after your pot induced snack rage I’m going to murder you in your sleep.” The cutesy voice she uses juxtapositions her very real threat of murder. 

Alastor laughed again, “You kids play nice now!” 

Husk had let out a curse in Alastor’s direction as he settled back into the bar. Quickly opening the nearest alcoholic beverage he could find. 

Nifty made a beeline to the kitchen, the mess from tonight’s meal still needing to be cleaned. 

Charlie and Vaggie went to go check on you. Angel had placed you on the couch, in a rather awkward position, honestly it just look like he threw you on there. 

The spider demon himself went to go finish his meal, fallowing Nifty to the kitchen. 

“Al, what was that all about?” Charlie swept a piece of your hair out of your face, worry still etched over her features. “And why is she unconscious?” 

His shoes clacked against the floor loudly as he made his way to the couch, eyes set on your face. You’re sleeping peacefully, earlier your brow was creased and sweat had been building up. But now you are the picture of a sleeping beauty. 

“Something fascinating has fallen right into our laps dear Charlie!” He grabbed your palm, swiping a finger across your knuckles. “Oh I knew coming here would be a bang!” 

He adjusts your slumped body into a better position. Reaching behind his back when he was done, he pulled out a small black kitten. Who was shaking. Fur matted with blood and pulp. It’s eyes were screwed shut but the left eye had a deep scratch down the lid. 

“Is that..?” Vaggies voice was audibly surprised. 

“Ah yes, the dear boy fought his heart out but he was reduced to this state. Such a shame if he was whole I believe he’d stand a chance!” Alastor chuckled, placing Sax’s small body onto your lap. The now small and meager cat demon buried his head in your stomach trying to hide. 

“Whole?” Charlie spoke up.

“My squabble with him enlightened me to our dearest guests’ situation. You see!-“ Alastor stood, releasing your hand. “-they are the same soul!” 

Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other and back to Alastor. Confusion dripping from their faces. 

“I’ve never seen it myself! They’re connected by their soul! Obviously, my dearest over here has the larger portion and Joe has the smaller but! When we were fighting he was syphoning energy from her! Oh it’s all so fascinating!” Alastor balled his fist up and shook it, “That’s why he brought her down here! You see he was planning on taking her soul, but he must have died before her, the drama! The suspense! To be a being of Hell without a full soul must of been... well hell!” Alastor’s laughing at the misfortune of both of you.

“Alastor! What does that mean!” Charlie shouted, trying to get the demons attention. 

“Oh right right-“ He shook his hand flippantly, “-I’ll put this in simple terms! See these two share the same soul, but Joe here died-“ he pointed at Sax, “-and fell. But the other part of his soul-“ he then moved his finger to you, ”-was still on earth! So! He brought her down to consume her soul.” 

“Ah what a crumb, he did _almost_ everything right!” The grin that crawled across Alastor’s face was bloodthirsty, causing Charlie and Vaggie to look back at the two of you with concern. 

“So.. she’s human?” Charlie’s voice was breathy, “That’s why she..” She sighed, “That’s why she was so genuine. She doesn’t belong here!” Charlie’s body slumped, the hope of having a demon genuinely wanting to be redeemed was taken from her. 

Vaggie placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her girlfriend. “Maybe we can still help her? I’m sure she wants to go back home?” 

Alastor burst out in a manic laugh, before quickly covering his mouth with a hand. 

Vaggie just shot him a nasty glare, putting herself in-between Alastor and Charlie. “There’s plenty of people with access to earth we could still redeem her. Maybe not in the heaven sense but.. don’t lose hope?” She moved a hand over Charlie’s solemn face, rubbing her cheek trying to encourage her back to the go lucky girl she knows and loves. 

Charlie’s eyes found hers finally, a small smile pulling on her lips. She swallowed, and nodded her head. “I’m sure my mom knows someone who can help.” Charlie squeezed Vaggies hand, searching her eyes. “A-and we can keep her safe until we get her home!” 

“Yes we can.” Vaggie let out a happy sigh, content that she was able to pull Charlie out of her head. 

Charlie’s smile returned, and nodded in agreement. 

Alastor stood on the side, keeping his comments to himself. No need to spoil the fun now. 

“Well, now that you two got the low down. I believe I should return our guest to their quarters. They ought to doss this off rather quickly.” Alastor went to the couch, placing a hand under your knees and back. Lifting you with the grace he always seems to possess. Sax was still, every so often his body would quiver but he stayed silent. 

When Alastor had left the foyer, Vaggie spoke in a hushed tone, “He’s got something else planned..” 

Charlie looked up to the hallway he left in, “We don’t know that.. but yeah I have that feeling too.” 

“Let’s just keep an eye on her okay? Whatever he’s done can be fixed. We won’t let her be taken by either of them.” Vaggie nodded along with Charlie. Despite their hopes of saving you they both have a feeling that Alastor is going to be their biggest hurdle in saving you. 

They’re both worried about you. 

Angels heels broke the silence in the room, he’s rubbing his stomach with a content smile and glazed over eyes. He caught the eyes of Vaggie noticing her knitted eyebrow and disgruntled face. “What’d I miss?” 

Vaggie just sighed at his comment, nugging Charlie with her elbow. “Nothing, we’re just gonna go finish our meal too.” 

Charlie nodded absentmindedly, trying not to worry too much about what Alastor might have planned for you. 

Upstairs, you were placed in your hotel bed. Sax still cuddling into your stomach. Alastor had left the room. Humming another happy tune, with a mind full of devious plans. 

The static had left with him, leaving the room quiet. 

But you had woken up, eyes snapping open. You expected to see the weirdly designed ceiling of the hotel walls, or even the dingy run down building. But you were met with a pale grey nothingness. Initially you thought you were back at the park. They sky was a similar shade of grey when you had been kidnapped but, as you sit up, you noticed the nothingness continued seemingly forever. 

You were in a blank space with no walls, ceiling. There seemed to be no end or beginning. Moving to stand, you noticed you’re standing on a floor that doesn’t look like a floor either. It’s as if you were literally on an empty space. 

You figure you must still be dreaming.

“We’re in limbo.” A voice spoke up behind you, causing you to jerk around in the direction it came from. 

There’s a young man standing in front of you, black shaggy hair. Dark eyes, and a skin tone that matched yours perfectly. He was wearing a simple outfit, tee shirt, jeans and some converse. Nothing really stood out about him except the large red stain on his shirt, a giant blotch of blood was slashed across the chest. But it looked dried. And the shirt itself was intact. 

You tried to speak, but when you spoke nothing came out. 

Bringing your hand to your throat you try again. You can feel the vibrations in your throat as you speak but it’s as if the room was absorbing your words. 

“You can’t talk here, it’s a.. limbo thing. And since you’re not technically dead, you’re not supposed to be here.” The young man walked closer to you. “It’s hard to explain.”

Something about him looked familiar, you just couldn’t pinpoint it.

You must have had that written on your face because he’s holding his hand out, as if to ask for a handshake. 

“I’m Elijah, but you know me as Sax. This is what I looked like when I was alive.” He huffed, “This is what I wore when I died.” 

You blink in surprise, as that’s the only thing you can really do right now. Gently you take his hand, finding his touch comforting. Grounding you as you literally are standing on nothing. 

“I know you must be a bit freaked out, but uhm. I think we’re here cuz’ I cheated, I took part of your soul when I was fighting Alastor. But even that wasn’t enough.” He sighed, releasing your hand and running it through his hair, he ended up sitting down. Legs out and looking up. 

“He was just too strong. He told me you two made a deal? I guess that’s my fault too, I didn’t specify _why_ you should be wary around him. Well I kind of did, but if you’re as stubborn as I am then it wasn’t enough.” He looked up at you, a forlorn look on his face. 

“Alastor is one of the most powerful beings in Hell, during his crusade he broadcast his take down of thousands and thousands of souls. For days on end all you could hear was his irritating static and the screamed of sinners being burned alive or taken apart piece by piece. It was all entertainment for him. The fucker is like hells personal reaper, but instead of doing it for population management he’s just bored!” 

Sax grunted and shook his head, it’s not as if he doesn’t understand why Alastor is the way he is. Hell Sax was sure he’d be the same if he as strong, but that’s not the point right now. He’s trying to keep you out of trouble. 

“He has single-handedly taken down several overlords that have been ruling hell for longer than any of us have even been a thought. Of course I wasn’t there to see that particular day, but I’ve seen my share of his carnage. You can’t trust him.” 

Sax slumped further into the not floor, feeling a bit annoyed all he’s been talking about lately was the deer demon. 

His hand patted against it to gesture you sit next to him. 

You wish you could speak you have so many questions. You do however sit obediently. 

He let out a humored breath out of his nose at your complacency. “You see? You really don’t belong in Hell. You’re too nice. Too trusting. Aren’t you mad I dragged you into this mess?” 

You roll your eyes in response. You’ve always been non confrontational. Even when you wanted to fight for something, you just never had it in you. 

He sighed, shaking his head at your lack of anger. 

“Maybe I took it all hmm?” Sax spoke softly, glancing at you but quickly returning his gaze up.

You tilt your head in question. Cursing your ability to only use nonverbal cues to talk. 

“Maybe I took all the confrontation from you. All the fight, moxie whatever you want to call it.” 

Well that would explain a lot of things, it’s not as if you can’t stand up for yourself. However when it comes down to it you’ve let yourself become a doormat, in many occasions even when you did want to fight back you hadn’t. Simply because you thought it wasn’t worth it. Too much time or too much energy, you had always been able to justify your complaisance. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then. Well it makes sense for me too. I’ve only known how to fight, argue or defend. That’s what got me stabbed.” He lifted his shirt, several scars were peppered across his chest, the worst one being a vertical cut across his stomach. “Got the wrong person mad.” 

He put his shirt down, eyes glossy as he thought about his death and his life. ”You ever wonder how different things would be if we hadn’t been split like this?” 

He laughed bitterly and you felt the pain in it. You reached out to touch his arm, trying your best to convey your feeling of sympathy and understanding. His eyes began to water before he shook his head, trying to regain control over his emotions. 

And here you thought he was supposed to be unfeeling. 

“Anyway, i think we’ll be stuck here until our souls regulate. I kinda fucked up the balance and now we’re in limbo until they go back to normal. Begs the question of what’ll happen if we merge our soul completely.” 

You look into his eyes, catching his attention and you just shrug because really you hadn’t the slightest idea what was going on. He pat your head and snorted. 

“You and me both kitten.” 

The two of you sat in silence, looking around the room of nothingness. You had wondered what would happen to you if Sax did take over you. Wouldn’t that be easier? He had the worse life, wouldn’t that be the best thing to do? Let him be a peace in Hell? Despite the contradiction you’re sure there’s peace there. 

Vaggie and Charlie had found each other, they seemed happy. 

“Even if you wanted to give me your part of our soul it doesn’t matter now.” 

You turn to him, eyebrows raised. 

“You made a deal with a devil remember?” 

Alastor? The deal you made.. you shook your head. How did you forget about that you just made it. 

“He made it plenty clear to me what his intentions were.” He scrubbed his face with a hand, groaning at the thought of the humiliation he felt while fighting the Radio Demon. “You just.. I can’t blame you. I hadn’t given you the best impression. But if I knew combining our souls would mean losing ourselves I wouldn’t do it.” 

You hadn’t known that at all, you had figured you had no choice, that he would take it without even considering you. 

This is what happens when you’re non confrontational. It’s already gotten you into so many issues upstairs why would hell be any different. 

Your shoulders slump and you smack yourself softly as if to say ‘I’m a dummy.’ 

“Eh, we’ll figure it out. I’m sure they’re some sort of loophole.” 

Sax ended up slumping all the way down, sprawling out like a star fish. “If not it’s whatever. I’m already dead.” He let out a sarcastic laugh. “You on the other hand. Good luck with that!” 

You deflated even more, sighing silently. 

Who knows how long the two of you sat in limbo, it felt like hours. Neither of you moved, somehow comfortable in the nothingness. 

Then your eyes snapped open, an abrupt movement on your lower half waking you from your sleep. You can feel something heavy being removed from on top of your legs, sharp nails clawing into your sides until they’re ripped off. 

You hear Sax complaining. 

“Now that’s just improper.” The staticky jovial voice tells you it’s Alastor. You blink the sleep away, rubbing away some blur with one hand as you sit up. Alastor is holding Sax by the scruff of his collar. 

You noticed Alastors brow was furrowed and he held an almost distasteful look on his face as he dangled Sax around as if he wasn’t a fully grown man, and more so an ornament. 

Sax looks different. His physical appearance completely different than earlier, he looked more like he did when he was sitting with you in limbo. You’re surprised you remembered. He’s got a humanoid form, still with the fuzzy cat ears and tail. 

Something had happened in limbo. You’ll be damned before you know what happened, but he must have kept what he took from you during the fight. Or you assumed anyway.

Sax hadn’t even realized it yet himself, hissing at Alastor who was still holding him up. 

“That’s no way to court a lady, Joe.” Alastor tsked him and quite literally tossed him out of the room, Sax had of course landed on his feet, but he flipped Alastor off as he stomps to the room next door. You wonder how long it’ll take him to realize his own appearance. 

You’re still a bit groggy, rubbing your face with a hand, you scoot off the bed. The sheets were far too hot now. 

“Darling! You’re looking refreshed!” Alastor turned to you, arms behind him, chest out in his ever so regal posing. “How did you sleep.” 

Finally you fully open your eyes and look up to him, you noticed his smile twitched a bit and his head craned to the side. 

“Okay. I’m glad you two didn’t kill each other.” Your words were slow as you noticed his attention went to one side of your face and not the entirety of it. “Is- is there something on my face?” You lift a hand to touch the left side of your face. 

“Quite peculiar, take a peak dear.” He, magically, produced a mirror. Holding it up to for you to see. 

You see your nose at first, and can’t help but snort softly at the angle. You move the mirror with a couple fingers to see your face better, a small gasp escapes your mouth. 

Your eye was no longer yours. The sclera was all black, your iris now a ruby red. It looked like Sax’s eye. Alastor is humming as you inspect your eye.

“Hmm kippy, I suppose you can say it was an eye for an eye! During our squabble I gauged Joes eye out, but now he’s fine and you my dear are sporting a new look!” He laughed as the mirror vanished into thin air. 

Your faced scrunched a bit, you’re glad you didn’t see there fight. “Yeah.. uhm so what do you need?” 

“Ah yes, I came to check up on you. It’s been several hours since you knocked out, and I also brought you a meal! The one we were all enjoying until we were dreadfully interrupted!” He’s pushing you back into bed, setting up a space for you to eat. You swallow feeling a bit trepidatious. After your heart to heart with Sax in limbo you feel like you shouldn’t trust Alastor so much. Despite the warmth you feel that he took the time to check on you and even bring you food, you need to know what his intentions are. 

But.. as you look up at him, his face _seems_ readable but in reality you know nothing about him and he’s been entirely too vague with you for you to know anything at all. 

A bit of courage was all you need, you’re an adult. Maybe you could just voice your concerns. 

“Darling, your going to twist yourself into a ball right in front of me with that look on your face!” Alastor trailed a finger under your chin, causing more butterflies to swarm in your stomach. Your eyes reach his again. 

The dull red holds something that you can’t place, it’s never bothered you before, but you’re finding yourself annoyed that you don’t understand this man. 

“Do you like me?” 

Your eyes widen and you’re face is burning, you hadn’t given what you’d said a second thought, just blurted it out. Panic was taking over as Alastor’s eyes bounced around your face, perhaps trying to read your intentions now. 

“It what manner?” His tone was the same, the static still calm in his voice. 

“Uh-I just.. I just don’t know what.. -“ You stutter, stopping to collect your thoughts, trying to rationalize just being upfront, “-what are your intentions with me?” 

Your eyes struggle to stay on his, something about his stare causes your confidence to go out the window. 

“My intentions with you?” Again his face is unreadable. He’s still standing tall. 

You only nodded dumbly. 

His smile curled further up his cheeks, “Well my dish, for now, I will say that I find you utterly entertaining.” He steps closer to the bed, running a hand up your cheek, which only worsened the heat in your face. “My dear you’re like a dazzling firefly in a cesspool off trash. A bright light like you should be cherished. Lest the demons of Hell snuff your light out.” 

He’s watching your expressions and body language very intently, you’re unsure how to respond to his words. He never outwardly said what his intentions were yet. 

You swallowed, tugging at a strand of hair trying to gather yourself. Up to this point talking to Alastor has been fairly smooth, dare you saw natural to you. But now with the looming thought of Alastor being the one to take your soul, you’re not sure how to proceed. 

“I see something is eating at you, please do share.” Alastor finally sits down, his leg grazing yours as he crosses on over the other. 

“Sax.. he-“ You shouldn’t trust him with everything, but.. “-he said.. I shouldn’t trust you anymore.” Your face took on a sour look as if you had just eaten a lime. Alastor up to this point has done nothing to you for you to justify a lack of trust. Sax on the other hand had been the reason you were here in the first place. 

It’s all far too grey right now, no one has been cruel to you or even hurt you intentionally. 

“I see. Well dear I cannot control your trust in me, but may I show you what happened during the period you left the hotel? When _he_ left you?” Alastor once again conjured something out of thin air, another mirror but this one wasn’t like the last. For lack of a better description it was more evil looking, pointy sharp corners, and eye was engraved in a red metal on top of the glass. 

You had nodded, at some point, as he placed the mirror in your hand. 

“I followed him after you left, as.. insurance.” 

As you’re looking at your own reflection the surface bubbles red before smoothing out again, you see Sax in his previous form, walking away from that disgusting abandoned building he left you in. 

Sax followed the path back to Jazz’s place, you recognized it only because the body that you had stepped over was still there. Once he made his way inside, back to room you had met Jazz in you immediately noticed a change in his posture. He seemed aggravated. When Jazz had spoke to him she seemed equally annoyed. 

_“I need another one.”_

_“That was fast, what happened?” Jazz’s voice was nonchalant._

_“She drank something that counteracted it’s effects. I thought you were better than that.”_

_“Excuse me! My science is perfect! It doesn’t just fail.” She went on the defensive, her tone pitching higher at what he was implying._

_“Just give me another one.”_

_“No! Fuck you! I told you we were even! I don’t owe you anything anymore.” Jazz turned on her heel, throwing a hand out in his direction as if to shoo him away._

_“How much for another one then?” Sax was getting increasingly more annoyed with her but he seemed to have no other choice._

_“I’ll only give you another one if you give me a couple hours with her soul.” Jazz wasn’t facing him still, but Alastor was seemingly able to move around the room without being noticed and you could see her face contorting into something sinister._

_“No, no you would break her within minutes. Let alone hours. When I would get her back her soul would be tainted beyond belief.”_

_“They say the more tainted the soul the more powerful you become, why is it that you’re so insistent on her remaining pure?” Jazz turned back to him sharply. “You want to get stronger do you not?”_

_Sax was silent._

_“The weaker she is mentally the better chance you’ll be able to absorb her part with no resistance.”_

_“Now what happened to the man who put me in my place? Surely being around such a pure concentrated soul hasn’t effected your rationality has it?”_

_She stepped closer to him. Her grin turning devilish._

_“You haven’t gone **soft** have you?” _

__

__

_Shes being pinned down the instant the words left her mouth. Sax had his teeth around her neck, a savage snarl threatening violence._

_She grunted, a sick groan spilling from her lips, “There he is.”_

_Sax tensed his jaw, causing blood to dribble from his teeth piercing her neck._

 _“Half an hour. That’s all you get. He remained on top of her, teeth still in her neck._

_“Deal.” She laughs maniacally._

____

__

__

__

Your throat was dry. 

“Take what you will from that darling, I am but a messenger.” Alastor stood, the mirror still in your hand. You’re staring at it until the bubbling red comes back and you’re once again looking at your face. 

You can see the shock on your face, Jazz’s potion had been the only thing in hell that actually felt like it. What would 30 minutes of whatever she had planned be like. 

“Just keep that in mind, now come! Let’s go out on the town! Clear your mind?” Alastor held his hand out to you with a closed smile. 

You let out a breathe, still unsure who you can trust and who you can’t. 

Licking your lips you decide that you’ve over thought it enough for one day. 

You slid your hand into Alastor’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chap this week, works got me whipped! Anyway thank you for your support! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter lol. Also a side note Al calls Sax Joe cuz he thinks he’s basic just for some context lol


	4. Bloody Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratings going up but no smut yet my darlings! Warning for blood stuff here*** lol

Time works different in Hell, you’re unsure what day it even is, or if there is even a night and day cycle. You’ve heard some comments here and there to give you a hit of what time it was but you couldn’t really use it as a point of reference when the sky’s always the same shade. 

The looming pentagram in the sky always motionless. You can’t help but be marveled at the design, you wonder if you went close enough to it what would happen. Would it be like clouds or would it be a touchable structure. 

Your curiosity had gotten the better of you, as you walked away from the hotel with Alastor. Charlie and Vaggie had been downstairs, when you walked by they had asked if you were okay and a couple other questions about Sax. Apparently he’s still in his room, or maybe he transported somewhere else. In any case they didn’t see him. 

You’re sure Sax would be annoyed by hearing their concern. 

While you had your faults their uneasy looks toward you and Alastor didn’t go unnoticed. You had waved them off and said you really did need some fresh air. Being stuck in the hotel was making you a bit antsy. 

Alastor’s content hum pulled you out of your head for a moment, blinking away your train of thought you focused on your companion. The more you spend time with him, the more you learn about him, just furthers your confusion. You’re not completely dumb, you’ve seen the reaction people give him whenever he’s near. Like right now for instance, you can see the various faces people send in his direction, anger, disgust, envy, the list can go on. 

But you still feel like you’re in limbo, an uncertain fog stuck in your head. No one’s given you a straight answer, you’re walking around with a blindfold on and everyone’s leading you around by the nose. You don’t know where you’re going and who’s taking you where. 

This is all so frustrating, you can feel the anxiety start to trickle into your spine. Sax could very well be lying to you, waiting for you to put your, albeit low defenses, down and let him just take your soul; Alastor had pulled you, again with little resistance from you, into a deal that was so open ended he could ask you for anything and you had to comply. Speaking of which had he really even fulfilled his end of the deal? You hadn’t been in danger this entire time, that you’re aware of anyway. 

You’re having an argument with yourself in your head, completely unaware of the amused glances in your direction. 

Alastor had continued his humming, only getting more merry as he watched your face go through all the stages of grief. This was all so very entertaining for the man. Who would have thought being nice of all things would be a better torture than anything else. He was fully aware of your inner turmoil and had purposely been pleasant to you, directly contradicting everything everyone was saying about him. 

You hadn’t even seen the fight! It was all working so perfectly. He was almost disgusted how well it was all coming together. It wasn’t even a challenge getting you to trust him. He supposed that was because you weren’t a sinner, most damned people put up a fight, argued or even offered some sort of payment to leave them alone. But here you were practically throwing yourself at him. 

You follow him like a lost puppy, it was repugnant to him. But he kept his facade up. 

“Where are we going?” Your voice was finally broke the silence between the two of you. Even with the sounds of the crowds of demons and sinners you can still hear the static that follows Alastor as he cleared his throat. 

“I thought you might enjoy a walk around the apple dearest, get to know the denizens of Hell and what not!” Alastor had to slow down his usually pace to keep you at his side, you were ever so small. 

“Ah, well this is nice. I don’t think my head is cleared yet but I appreciate the change in scenery.” You smiled up to him before turning your head forward again. 

The hush came back over the two of you, both lost in each other’s head. You can appreciate the silence, it was peaceful. 

Taking in your surroundings you’re taken in by Hell’s design, it really looked like a parody of earth. You couldn’t stop the snort that came out when you saw a ‘McDevils’ and a ‘TacoHell’. 

“This just proves puns are so bad they belong in Hell.” You spoke mostly to yourself, with a humored tone. 

“You don’t find them _punny_?” Alastor replied, completely serious. 

You huffed, another snort coming out, “They’re cheesy as all _hell_.”

It was Alastor’s turn to chuckle he looked down at you, ”You must not have _gouda_ taste then.” 

A disgusted groan fell out of your mouth, you shook your head at him. “You _feta_ stop this!” 

“I must say you’re rather _sharp_! But I _brie-lieve _that I’ve won this.”__

__Your face scrunched up, and you tried to not laugh at the situation._ _

__“Okay! You win! No more puns please!” You hold your hands up in surrender. Laughing at his triumphant face._ _

__Alastor’s face softened, in a moment of genuine enjoyment he smiled down at you, taking in your laughter._ _

__“I didn’t see you as a pun guy!” You huffed when you caught his staring._ _

__He shook his head for a brief moment, trying to reel in the comfort he was feeling._ _

__“I am a man of mysteries my dear!” He lifted his shoulders, clearing his throat again before taking a step ahead of you. “Now, follow along! This is our stop.”_ _

__You look forward curiously, you thought there was no destination in mind. You noticed you hadn’t the slightest idea where you were, or how you would get back to the hotel if you lost Alastor._ _

__The tall buildings had slowly faded behind you, as the paved road you were walking on turned into wooden planks. From where you walk now you can see a large body of water in the distance. Sure it didn’t look like the water you knew and loved, the color a dark black. It still looked beautiful, despite the color scheme, you could see the lights of the city bouncing around the reflective surface. Small waves crashed against the pier._ _

__You find yourself walking a bit faster the nearer the two of you got to the edge of the dock._ _

__The sound of water filled you with a sense of home._ _

__You had eventually fastened your pace enough to walk in front of Alastor, your eagerness to see something so calming taking over you._ _

__When you finally make it to the edge of the board walk, you feel so much smaller as the lake took the entirely of the horizon up. You could see water from end to end. In the distance was a wall of dead trees._ _

__The calmness of the scene cleared your head, you sat at the edge of the pier._ _

__Alastor had joined you, sitting close enough to you that you can feel the static around him tickling your arm._ _

__The two of you sat in silence._ _

__You didn’t feel the need to say anything, thoughts of the last couple days spilling around your head like a swarm of angry bees you can’t help but feel relief at this moment. As you blankly stare into the murky waters ahead._ _

__Alastor was in his own thoughts as well, for once not feeling the need to speak up, a rare moment for him he admits. He’s used to being such a chatty individual, always trying to produce more conversation, controversy, drama, anything that stirs things up._ _

__But with you, right now, sitting on the pier he didn’t feel the need. Alastor was a man of many moods, but he rarely felt a wholesome peace. He’s felt overcoming rage, the unstoppable amusement of watching another sinner fail, the all consuming pain of being completely bored. But at peace was not on the list. Not very often anyhow, he’s beginning to realize he may be putting his guard down too much around you._ _

__As you are the weakest soul he’s ever encountered here in Hell. He could easily put an end to this little game before him. You’re so very very defenseless. Even with your little cat demon half defending you, he could end this all without so much as a thought._ _

__But where would the fun in that be, you’ve yet to squirm once. Not even a tiny bit. It was almost infuriating how nice you were._ _

__It could take one moment of him showing his true self to you to break that. It would be so easy._ _

__He moved his eyes to your profile, you seemed to be lost in thought as well. Ever so open, if so wished he could drown you in the water you’re so enamored with._ _

__The lights reflected off your eyes causing them to look like little stars. You exuded innocence, and how oh so badly he wanted to tarnish it. To see the blood run from your face, watch as your expression contorted into pure horror._ _

__But it would all be too easy._ _

__Breaking you would be like stepping on a snail, the crunch would be satisfying for the briefest of moments, before the relentless feeling of boredom would take hold of him again._ _

__He was teetering on a fine line of absolute folly and the rapturous sense of lucidity._ _

__Who knows where the ball with drop._ _

__

__You had been staring at him for a few minutes now, the soft static he exudes caressed your skin softly, you take in his long face. His eyes always drew you in so much, whenever he looked at you, you couldn’t help but feel like the only person in the room._ _

__His sweet words warmed your heart._ _

__You look at his mouth, his lips were thin but smooth and pulled into a relaxed smile. His red hair shifted as he turned his head, you can’t help but wonder what it would feel like. It looked so soft._ _

__You pull yourself away from his face, trying to collect yourself, you wonder how you allowed this crush to develop so much._ _

__“Such a lovey night is it not?” Alastor chimed up, the first one to break the silence._ _

__“Yeah, it’s nice.” You hummed along, feeling content. You had skipped a blink for a moment when you realized he said night, nothing looked like nighttime, but what do you know. “Hells not so bad, if it has such a thing as a nice night anyway.”_ _

__

__Alastor chuckled, “Oh your innocence knows no bounds my dearest! Be careful where you tread, even in Hell the most idilic places harbor great evils.” He twisted a finger, a small rock appearing in his palm. With a upward toss he threw the rock into the middle of the lake._ _

__A buzzing screech tumbled below the surface, gradually getting louder and louder as the rippling of the water indicated it’s ascent. The surface broke, a large fish like abomination leaps out into the air. It had far too many teeth, no eyes and it’s bones were displayed on the outside of its body._ _

__You were more so fascinated than scared. It’s anatomy was like nothing you’d ever seen. Looking forward in awe as the gigantic fish creature fell back into the water._ _

__An exhale left hour parted lips, “That was beautiful.” You turned back towards Alastor, face set in amazement._ _

__He looked back at you with a bewildered face, a tiny knot inbetween his eyebrows. “You are an oddity amongst man.”_ _

__“Why do you say that?”_ _

__“That was no normal fish my dearest, it’s consumed many souls over the year’s. It feeds off of decomposing bodies, it’s own kind, even the creatures of the forest if it’s hungry enough. It’s, by all means, horrifying! And you’re here, a human soul, entertained by it!” He huffed, “Why it could very easily eat you up without a second thought. Have you no sense of self preservation?”_ _

__“I didn’t jump in the water did I? Just because I find something fascinating doesn’t mean I can’t be cautious. Is it not beautiful? In its own way.” You rubbed your hands together, the mist from the lake drifted across the pier. A cold dampness settled into your bones._ _

__“I suppose I see your point! But you’re as helpless as a baby deer out on the range, it could very well get the slightest scent of you and come your way.”_ _

__“As could anything else around here. Where’s the fun of being scared of everything around me? I’m going to die no matter what, be it of natural causes or from someone taking my soul. I can’t spend the rest of my time worrying about what could happen.” You shrugged, shifting your hands between your thighs._ _

__Alastor huffed, shaking his head, “You must not spook easily then! But I can see you’re cold darling so we should head back now.” He stood, brushing his pants down with a hand before helping you up._ _

__“Thank you, for this. It was really nice.” You squeezed his hand once you stood, your cheeks warm despite the cold in the air._ _

__“I.. I-“ He cleared his throat, it’s so unlike him to stutter! “Of course, you are a valued guest after all!”_ _

__He relaxed his hand in yours before releasing it, the warmth in the connection now gone. You shove your hands in your pockets in an attempt to warm them up._ _

__As the two of you are stepping off of the pier, you take the last step off the wooden structure, only to fall into a hole. The world around you now black._ _

__Your scream clipped off once your body fell into it as well._ _

__Alastor, shook his head with a sigh, turning around to see where you once were. The hole you fell in was actually a portal, someone had conjured right in front of you. “Well I suppose things were going too smoothly!” Alastor summoned his microphone, twirling it like a baton before stepping into the portal after you. “No time like the present I always say!”_ _

__The portal split the two of you up, Alastor had been aware of course where you were at all times, his symbol on your necklace allowing him details of where you were at any given time or distance._ _

__It humored him to think someone would be allowed to take one of his toys away so easily._ _

__His smile curled up, the promise of violence sparking bloodlust into his cold dead heart._ _

__You had been ungracefully deposited onto a hard metal surface, falling through the tube like structure caused you to bump your head a couple times. You felt disoriented. Your eyes were fuzzy making it hard to see your surroundings._ _

__Before you could clear your eyes you felt a leather like texture wrap around your wrists and ankles. With a hard jerk you’re strapped down into whatever you landed on._ _

__“W-what’s going on!” Your voice was warbled in worry._ _

__A laughter broke out from beside you, a high pitched voice that you somewhat remember._ _

__Before you can question anything they’re standing next to your head, and although you’re vision is still a bit blurry you can see the long black hair and the yellow eyes that you’ve only seen one person possess._ _

__“Jazz?”_ _

__“Oh ho, you remember me? I’m flattered.” She placed a cold hand on your cheek, caressing it in something that was almost affectionate._ _

__“What’s.. what’s going on?” Your vision was getting better, the blur finally leaving your eyes. When her face became clear you noticed the maniacal look that it had taken on. Her yellow eyes seemed to glow as her touch became rough on your face._ _

__“Well you see, I had made a deal with your counterpart. His goal was to hide you again, but the more I thought of it the more I figured.” She shuffled away from you, the sound of something with wheels got closer to you. The loud bang of metal against metal caused you to jolt, looking to your side you see Jazz holding a metal trey with various medical tools. “Why hide you anymore, why help him anymore. I could have you all to myself.”_ _

__You held your breath as she picked up a bladed tool. Moving the tray out of her way, she moved closer to you._ _

__“You should know I died from the electric chair, I was sentenced to death for my crimes.”_ _

__She slammed a hand over your head, causing you to wince. She held your head down as her other hand brought the blade closer to your collar bone._ _

__“You want to know what my crimes were?”_ _

__You didn’t, you really didn’t. Despite the fear you weren’t able to close your eyes or even look away. Her round yellow eyes boring down into yours._ _

__“I like to preform autopsies on things that are alive.. and while I managed to find a couple _volunteers_ , I was never able to keep them alive long enough to get to the good stuff.” _ _

__You felt the knife dip into your skin, you started hyperventilating._ _

__“They always died before I could show them their own heart. Sometimes I could keep them breathing long enough too see their own intestines. But the heart was always the one thing they never got to see.”_ _

__She dipped it further in, cutting into your skin with the ease of cutting butter._ _

__You held in the scream. Your hands balled into fists as you breath heavily from the pain._ _

__“It’s no fun if you don’t scream.” She pushed down harder._ _

__You only whined, a quiet sob coming from your throat._ _

__You felt blood start to pool over the wound. Your head throbbed from the stress. You can’t think straight._ _

__She made another cut along your neck, this one not as deep but just as painful. Your breathing stuttered._ _

__“While I mostly studied science I found myself so very interested in anatomy. It started off innocent enough. Frogs and birds. Then it went to cats and dogs.” She finally moved away from your neck once she finished, going down to your bottom half._ _

__In fear of making the wound worse you refrained from trying to see where she went. You can feel your shirt dampen from the blood._ _

__“Then I found a homeless man, oh he was the sweetest. I pretended I was lost and I couldn’t find my mother. He was oh so happy to help, but when I got my hands on him.” She sighed, almost as if she was remembering a pleasant dream._ _

__“He was my first. But he too died before I could get to what I really wanted.”_ _

__You wanted to cry and scream at this women, to tell her she’s crazy to run far away from this. But you held your tongue, allowing her to go on her crazy tangent._ _

__“Oh you’re so obedient! I don’t think I’ve ever had a subject be as docile as you.” She ran the knife up your leg, cutting the fabric of your jeans. Her face came back into your view, there was a heavy blush on her cheeks. You can hear her panting. “I’ll be gentle when I’m breaking your ribs okay? Maybe you’ll even live long enough to see what your insides look like. Wouldn’t that be fascinating?”_ _

__Tears began to pool in your eyes as you turn your head. Not wanting her face to be the last you see._ _

__She went to go cut your other pant leg._ _

__She’s moving around the room once she finished cutting your jeans off. You can hear things clanking and bumping into other things as she’s looking for something._ _

__“I’m jealous of you.” Jazz had been mumbling the entire time she was rummaging through her things. But she turned to you after finding whatever it was she needed._ _

__Your eyes found hers again._ _

__“No matter what I did for him, he never cared for me.” She stepped closer to you, holding something that looked like the jaws of life. A large metal wire cutter like tool was placed on your chest. “I’ve never seen him _care_ for anyone.” _ _

__She placed a hand over the bloody cut from earlier, causing you to wince._ _

__“Anyone but you.” She shoved a finger into the wound._ _

__You finally screamed._ _

__Just as you’re about to black out from the pain, a loud explosion goes off somewhere. You can’t tell where from, there’s a buzzing in your ear far too loud._ _

__She’s looking away from you, finger still in your wound. Wiggling like a worm._ _

__“He shouldn’t be strong enough to do anything right now!” She finally removed her finger from inside you. Wiping the blood onto your already stained shirt. “Didn’t the Radio Demon fight him?”_ _

__She was searching your face, her eyes coming down to the necklace that had fallen to the side. She yanked it off, causing more blood to flick onto your face._ _

__“This.. this symbol..-“ Her face paled, she looked down at you with horror. “ **He’s coming.** ” Her voice quivered, and while she said it as a statement you can tell she means it as a question as well. _ _

__You lifted your head, still dizzy from the pain. “Al.. Alastor..” your voice was broken and weak._ _

__“Why is **he** coming for you?!” Her voice was shrill, fear clearly taking over her body. The door slammed open before you could say anything else._ _

__“My, my! What a mess you’ve gotten yourself into!” The static in his voice was more high pitched than usual, but it was him._ _

__Jazz was frozen in fear, as Alastor ducked under the frame of the door and waltz into the room._ _

__Your hand tugged against your bindings, you wanted to reach out to him._ _

__“ _Al._ ” _ _

__Alastor hummed, looking over the bloody mess around your neck. The hairs on his body stand on end as the smell hit his nose. The static around him started to crackle, your blood smelt divine. As he got closer he swore you smelt like fresh peach tea. His mouth watered. His eyes glossed over as he traced your bloodied neck over with his eyes._ _

__A sharp breathe took him out of his reverie._ _

__With a snap of his neck he’s facing, what he assumed was your captor._ _

__A weak demon, he had only seen once before when he followed Joe._ _

__“You must be responsible for all this?” Alastor’s hand gestured toward your body._ _

__Jazz was still frozen in fear._ _

__“Well? Speak up now!” His static was heavy in the room, you can feel it in the air._ _

__“Yes!” Jazz was sweating, trying to think of a way out._ _

__You were fading in and out of consciousness. Focusing on Alastor’s face, you so desperately wanted to touch his face right now. Watching as his expression changed, his smile turning into a crazed one. While part of you knew he was probably only saving you to hold up his part of the deal, you’d still like to think he would do it either way._ _

__You let out a pained breath, “Al.. can we go home now?” You tried to lift your arm to him again. Only to fail again._ _

__He looked down at you, a pretty smile on his lips. “But of course my dish.” With a wave of his hand your restraints are removed. He’s placing his arms under your body. Lifting you with ease._ _

__As he turned the two of you could hear the sigh of relief coming from Jazz._ _

__You didn’t say anything._ _

__But Alastor flicked his wrist and the sound of bones breaking and flesh tearing danced off the walls._ _

__Jazz cursed both of your names before her body fell._ _

__You curled yourself further into Alastor’s chest. Trying to hide from what just happened._ _

__In another moment, you’re in a completely different room. You can hear the sound of crickets and water. Alastor placed you down on what felt like a bed._ _

__“You’re bleed quite a bit dear.” You felt fingers move your chin to the side, his eyes inspecting your wounds._ _

__His static from earlier hadn’t gone down any, still heavy on your skin. You’d argue it’s even more erratic._ _

__You swallow, “Maybe Charlie has a first aid kit.” Your voice weak still, you spoke quietly. Allowing Alastor’s hand to graze over your skin._ _

__You closed your eyes, the pain was still there but it was beginning to become numb._ _

__Alastor took a deep breath in, leaning closer toward you. “No need for Charlie dear, I can help.” His words were breathy and clipped. Far from the usual jovial tone he had._ _

__Before you realize what’s going on he’s on top of you, pushing you down on the bed._ _

__Your blinks are slow, as you look up to the demon on top of you. Despite being in pain your body still provided you with embarrassment, a blush coming over your cheeks_ _

__“Al? What-“ before you can question him further his mouth is sealing over your collar._ _

__Your body jolts from the mix of pain and shock._ _

__A deep moan that seemed so out of character for the usually composed demon tore from his throat._ _

__“You taste like peach tea my dearest.” His words slurred as he lapped at your shoulder._ _

__Your mind was in a hazy from the immediate change in environments. Your hands were at your side, twitching every so often as his tongue prodded at the cut._ _

__You felt his teeth scraping along your skin. You were breathless. You lift your hand to his shoulder, moving it across his suit to his neck and up to his jaw, with little coaxing you move his face up to yours._ _

__His expression makes heat ripple through your stomach._ _

__His eyes were glazed over and lidded, his smile still present but small and covered in blood._ _

__You lick your lips, ignoring the pulsing pain from your shoulder. You finally realized how weak you are for this man. As if you weren’t weak already, this would just be the final nail in your coffin._ _

__His eyes glow brighter before he’s removing your hand from his face and placing it down next to your head._ _

__He can’t think coherently with your blood on his tongue and under his nose. What with your big bright eyes staring at him with such an emotion he’s never seen directed at him before._ _

__He’s curling himself back into your neck before either of you could say anything._ _

__His tongue chasing any rivulets of blood that had strayed from your cut. In took him a few minutes to clean your neck of blood. And it took him even longer to resist the urge to make it bloody again._ _

__It would be easy. But he sat back on his legs, looking over your flushed face. You were panting, squirming under his watch._ _

__Who knew this would be what made you squirm._ _

__Alastor tried to come back down from the high your blood gave him. But you had tasted like home._ _

__He felt alive again._ _

__Alastor struggled to pull back this feeling, watching with an awakened fever as your lips parted into another pant. You had allowed him to do that, and from the way you were posed it looked like you’d allow much more._ _

__He grunted to himself as he leaned back over you. He used his magic to mend the broken skin, only to turn your neck to the other side and sink his teeth in again._ _

__And try as you might you couldn’t stop the moan from pouring out of your mouth._ _

__Alastor swallowed your blood eagerly as it seeped from the bite._ _

__This time he didn’t heal them with magic. Finding a sick pride in seeing your neck marred with his teeth marks._ _

__You had eventually passed out, your face peaceful despite the pain he had just inflicted upon you._ _

__Alastor removed himself from you, trying to get control of himself back._ _

__You had so much skin exposed to him, it was driving him mad. With a simple snap of his fingers you were dressed in a full pajama set and covered in a heavy blanket._ _

__Alastor shook his head and left his room._ _

__The sweet taste of your blood still lingering in his mouth._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm didn’t think I’d ever write blood play but here I am!


	5. Filler? I hardy know her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a short filler chap my lovelies! Been so busy this month!!!

Sleep held you tight for a full day, blissfully unaware of the world around you as you rest soundly. 

That is until you feel something heavy settle onto your midsection, an almost smothering weight woke your once peaceful slumber. 

When you finally wake you’re peering at yellow eyes. You startle into full awareness when you noticed they were eyes of an alligator. The reptile starting back at you blankly. 

You feel the urged to scream and run. But the damned thing was so heavy it took a couple, carfully placed, shoves to remove it from your body. As you’re fumbling off the bed, tripping over the carpet, your foot lands in water. 

Just where were you?! Swing your head around you find the room to be.. outside. Yet inside? Half of the room was a nicely decorated bedroom, beautifully neat and tidy. Aside from the.. bloody bed you slept it, it was almost picturesque . But you turn your head slightly to the right and you’re in some sort of swap. Water, trees and bugs. The whole shebang. 

You step back onto the carpeted floor, the reptile from earlier hissed at you before scuttling back into the water. 

You were beyond befuddled, the last thing you remember was turning around to walk back to the Hotel. And now you’re here. Wherever that was! 

Before you can inspect the strange room further there’s a knock behind you. As you turn toward the noise a very familiar colored door was in front of you. 

It was the same door of your hotel room. Were you in the hotel? 

You shook your head as you move to the door, the knocking getting more insistent. 

Before you can even open it all the way, Angel is busting through. 

“Al! Is Fat Nugget in here again?!” He’s looking straight forward, only to notice there is no on in front of him. You clear your throat. 

He moves his eyes down, surprise clearly on his face. 

“Woah, why are you in here?” He does an up and down take of you, eyes settling on your neck for a brief moment. He’s gasping, ducking his head to get closer to you, “ _Did you fuck him?_ ” he whispered. 

You scoff, “Alastor?” 

“No Fat Nugget-“ He flicked your head, “-YES ALASTOR! You’re in his room!” He jumped into the room, dancing around you. “You’re in his room, disheveled hair. A shirt that is _way_ too big for you. And look at your neck!” He’s shoving you to stand in front of a standing mirror in the bedroom half of the room. “Look at you!” 

Your hand goes to your right shoulder, poking around, only too feel scars that are healed. You don’t remember ever having those. You sigh turning around to take in your appearance in the mirror. 

Well it certainly _looked_ like you got laid. A baggy striped shirt covered your naked body, who knows where your undergarments went. Your left shoulder had the telltale blotchy bruises along your clavicle and neck. But there was a very distinct bite marks that were still in the process of healing. 

You’re staring into your own eyes, as you try to recall what in the fuck happened last night. 

There was bags under your eyes. 

“Ew, the beds all bloody.” Angel pipes up as he’s rummaging through Alastor’s things. “Not that I’m surprised!” He snorted to himself. 

“I.. I don’t think we did anything?” You groan, moving back to glance at the bed you cringe at the sight of all the dried blood on the sheets. Was that all yours? 

“C-come on we should leave.” You had to physically drag him out of the room pulling the demon by one of his many arms. 

Slowly you shut the door. Let out a deep sigh as you turned away from the door and began walking to your room, while your stay in Hell hasn’t been horrible. You sure wished something _wouldn’t_ happen for a day. 

It’s been nonstop ever since you woke up in this place. 

“So, really? You can’t remember anythin’?” Angel was surprisingly chatty with you right now as you walk down the hall. 

“Last thing I recall is walking away from the pier and that’s it.” You groan, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. 

Angel is following after you. The sound of your bare feet and Angel’s heeled shoes against the carpeted floor of the hallway echoed through the walls. 

You never took a moment to realize how eerie the hotel was, such a big building with so many empty rooms. 

There was only a handful of residence but the rooms seemed almost endless. 

You wonder how many rooms are actually furnished. The hotel still had that run down vibe despite being open, boards and broken things were propped along some corners. 

Lost in thought you only noticed you’d arrived at your room when your hand turning the door knob. 

Angel had thrown himself on your bed, seating himself cross legged without your say so. 

You quirked you head in his direction, “You’re still here?” 

“You remember what his dick looked like?” Angel laced is fingers together and innocently placed them under his chin. Blinking up at you expectantly. 

“No.” You groan, going to close your door when you realize he was not going anywhere. 

Before you can succeed however, your doors getting pried open again by Sax. 

He did a double take at you, pushing his way in, “What the fuck!” Your unamused as he pushed the neckline of the pajama shirt away from your neck, reveling the multiple bite marks. 

“I. Don’t. Know. What. Happened.” You push his hand out of your space. Shoving the door closed, moving passed the peeved cat demon to the closet. 

“Why is he here?” You couldn’t see Sax but you’re sure he’s pointing at Angel. 

“Tryin’ to get dirt on Al. I heard a rumer he’s a virgin! Maybe you popped his cherry last night eh!” Angel laughed obnoxiously as he’s slapping his own knee. 

“You two fucked!?” Sax screeched. 

You grunt, getting more frustrated with the pair. “I don’t remember anything!” You growled at the two, slipping out of the silk night shirt. 

“She ain’t got no underwear left so, I’m guessing he ripped’em or somethin’!” Angel prodded, probably on purpose. You could almost feel your blood pressure go up. 

“Dude what the fuck!” Sax is just standing in his own sense of befuddlement. 

You dressed yourself. Feeling a headache coming on from being in proximity of these two. 

“Fuck. Off! I don’t remember shit! What is wrong with you two! Get the fuck out of my room!!” Your teeth clacked together as you barked at the two males sitting on your bed. 

They both stared in silence, you aren’t one for yelling. Or really any intense emotion, but here you were. 

“Hah! Look at that! She does have some fire in her yet!” Angel rolled onto his side, “Maybe gettin’ some dick loosened you up?” He snorted at his own comment again. 

Sax smacked Angel’s arm, “No!” 

“Hit me again and I’ll make you regret it babe.” Angel glared up at Sax. 

Sax raised an eyebrow, lifted his own clawed hand to smacked one of angles hands, glaring back at him. 

Angel lifted a hand and slapped Sax across the face. None too gently. “Do it harder, you hit like a bitch.” Angel sent him a sultry look. 

Sax hit him harder. “Like that?” 

“Harder.” Angels breath got heavy once Sax stood above him. 

You’re awkwardly standing in your own room, the feeling of anger quickly being popped as you watch as the two men started a weird tension filled smacking session. You promptly exited your own room when Angel began to moan. You’re unsure if the two are being serious or playing a very weird game of chicken but you can’t say you expected any of it. 

As you’re walking down the halls you’re running a finger over the bite marks that marred your skin, trying to recall what happened last night. 

You end up wondering the halls for a bit before you eventually find your way downstairs in the kitchen. Warming up left overs. Without Alastor over your shoulder to lecture you, you use the microwave. 

You wonder where he was, it was unusual for so much time to go by without seeing him. He was always lingering around. You can’t seem to go a day without chatting with the demon. 

Gently you blew on your meal, trying to cool it down to a reasonable temperature. As usual you’re getting lost in your head, thinking about the strange gap in your memory, your thoughts on Sax selling you out too Jazz. Eventually your back to thinking about Alastor, he always seems to be the center of your thoughts nowadays. 

How long had you been down here anyway? It only felt like a couple days, but time doesn’t work the same down here. It all blurs together, even your feelings and thoughts are starting to become this grey mush. You hadn’t even thought about wanting to go home, to your own bed. Your job, hell you had a cat! She must’ve started to eat at the food bag by now. You hope she’s okay.

Did anyone even notice you were gone? 

Voices murmured through the walls of the kitchen, getting closer until the door swung open. Charlie and Vaggie stopped their chatter once they spotted you leaning against the counter. You had a far off look on your face, somewhat sullen and confused. 

Would you be here for the rest of your life? 

Vaggie was the one to break your thoughts, coming over to pat you on the back. “Hey, how are you holding up?” 

A sigh fell out of your mouth before you could catch it, “I’m alright, just-“ you still had to uphold your secret, “-a little homesick I suppose.” 

Vaggie had shared a look with her girlfriend, before pulling a chair up next to you. 

“Listen, we know about you.” Vaggie spoke in a hushed voice, leaning on her arms as she looked you in the eyes. “We can help.” 

Charlie stood next to Vaggie, a hopeful smile on her face as she nodded her head to you.

“Y-you guys know? How?” You can’t help but feel worried, did your disguise slip again? Was the charm around your neck no longer working? 

“Alastor told us, about everything? How you came to be down here and why. We just want to help.” Charlie’s voice was soft as she tried to comfort your very obvious distress. 

“He did? Everything?” You were still tense, shoulders raised and the grip on your spoon tight. 

“You’re safe here! Really, relax!” Vaggie laughed softly at your expression, you put down your shoulders but your face was still scrunched in between relief and concern. “I think you managed to find the safest place for a human in the entirety of Hell so, relax.” 

You searched their eyes, trying your hardest to read their intentions, not that you are good at that. But you felt they were being honest. And you let out a breath. 

A sad smile on your lips, “I have the best luck huh?” 

They both looked at you with sympathy. Vaggie patted your back again, “Don’t look so down, we’re gonna try to get you back up top okay? There’s so many sinners who have access to earth it is ridiculous.” She smiled confidently at you. 

“Now getting them to help us will be the hard part.” Charlie sighed, slumping over Vaggie, “My mom and dad definitely know how to get access to the surface but I don’t know it they’d help much.” She scrubbed her hair, “Being Hell’s Princess has shut so many doors for me.” 

Vaggie pat Charlie’s head, “Come on mi amor, cheer up, we will find someone!” 

“I know I know!” Charlie nuzzled her head into Vaggies hand. 

You sighed softly at the display you can’t help but feel their joy whenever you watch these two interact, they rely on each other so much. It made your heart yearn for that type of affection. 

“I uhm, I should probably mention.-“ you groaned internally, knowing how Sax had reacted, “-I uhm, sort of made a deal with Alastor, before I knew what Hell was like.” You put down your spoon and pushed the bowl away. “I thought I’d have a harder time than I have, so I figured I needed some form of protection. And he offered to keep my soul safe.” You hesitantly looked at the two in front of you. 

Vaggie looked at you with pity now, shaking her head. Charlie was a bit nervous, but neither seemed angry at you. 

“You didn’t know.” Vaggie rested her hand on her chin, “What was your end of the deal?” 

Your mouth opened and promptly shut, you felt as if you were about to be lectured but it wasn’t as if you had known like Vaggie said. “He said, I just have to do a favor for him later..” 

“A favor?” Charlie looked a bit doubtful. 

“What did he said word for word?” Vaggie continued. 

“Gosh, I can’t remember word for word.. something about staying at the hotel permanently, and when the time comes he’ll ask me something and I have to accept.” You visibly shrunk as each word left your mouth. 

You hadn’t thought you left it so open ended. But you suppose you didn’t think at all, you were so worried about being exposed and someone taking your soul or doing some other horrendous thing to you, you hadn’t even thought it through. 

Charlie and Vaggie gawked, Vaggie eventually pulling out of her chair and started pacing the room. Mumbling about something or another. Charlie had taken her place and put it over your shoulder, trying to comfort you. 

In her effort to stroke your shoulder blade she tugged at your shirt a bit, causing the very viable, purple-bluish bruises along your neck to come into view. 

“W-what happened here!” She didn’t pry down your shirt like Sax had thankfully respecting your space enough.

Vaggie has ceased her pacing at the sound of Charlie’s shock. 

You rolled your head back, groaning as it felt like the hundredth time someone’s asked what happened. 

“I don’t know, I woke up in Alastor’s bedroom like this.” You tugged the shirt down further, so they can see the circular pattern of bite marks that scattered down your shoulder. “These are new too.” You turned and displayed your scarred shoulder, while they were healed it was obviously some sort of cut marks. Most of them were clean like you had been cut with a knife or something. Thankfully they hadn’t hurt but your other shoulder was tender and painful. 

“You woke up in his room!” They yelled in unison. 

“Okay, okay, we need to take this somewhere else. Someone can eavesdrop here.” Vaggie shook her head and gestures to you to follow. 

You ended up in their room, telling the whole story from start to end, how you met Sax and how he got you down here, or what you remember anyway. 

They ended up giving you a better warning about what Alastor was about, and just overall what Hell was like. They had made it clear that they weren’t sure how long it’d take for them to find a way to get you home but that they’d do their very best. 

Sitting on their shared bed and finally being able to let out all the things that had been happening around you was a weight off your shoulders. You finally felt like someone was listening to you, aside from Alastor. 

Which you’re still surprised he hadn’t popped up anywhere. You wonder where he went off to.

“You really can’t recall anything after the pier?” Vaggie was cuddling a pillow as she pulled gently at a couple strands of Charlie’s hair. 

You shook your head with a sad sigh, “I don’t..” Try as you might you can’t remember a thing. 

“Well, it’ll come back soon enough!” Vaggie nodded up to you. 

“Of all the things I have in this hotel, I don’t have a seeing orb.” Charlie lamented out loud, “I had one when I was a kid but I think I lost it.” 

You looked over her fallen face, and like a light switch turning on you jolt up, startling the two girls next to you. 

“Alastor never took back the mirror!” You’re running out of the room before the girls could question you. 

You had told them about Alastor following Sax and showing you a vision of what happened but you forgot to mention the mirror he had used. 

You’re thankful all the hotel residence rooms were so close together, your room only being down the hall from theirs. 

With a hesitant opening of your door, you have expected to see Sax and Angel still on your bed, you’re greeted by silence. The mirror still placed on the desk across the bed. 

You’re back into Chairle and Vaggies room before they had a chance to stand up and go look for you. 

“He used this-“ you held up the ornate mirror, “-to show me what Sax was doing when he left the hotel.” 

Charlie sat up, holding her hand out for the mirror. 

“Hmm.. maybe it could work! I haven’t done this in so long though, give me a moment!” She’s sitting cross legged, closing her eyes and breathing evenly. 

Your eye went wide as you watch her face change shape, sharp horns appeared on her forehead. The sweet face of Charlie morphed into a more demonic form, an orange flame engulfed her hands. 

Vaggie just waved her hand to get your attention, “She’s fine, but uh, what else has he given you?” 

You tilt your head, not having given much thought to the little gifts you had gotten from him. 

“Uhh, he gave me a new set of pajamas first. Maybe he was the one who filled my closet with clothes, I thought it was Sax at first but.. “ You fiddled with the corner of your shirt. “I guess he upgraded my necklace too, and the mirror. That’s it.” 

“Why?” You looked back at her, trying to understand what it mattered. 

“Hmm. No reason, just curious.” Vaggie looked as if she wanted to say something else but Charlie had broken the conversation. 

She asked for you to touch the mirror and think about the pier. 

Despite the unknown, you complied and placed your hand on the glass.

You watched in just as much amazement when Alastor had done it, as the red bubbles came to the surface. Only to clear within a second. 

Charlie opened her eyes, the red in her iris blazing. 

She held the mirror up, so you all could watch it play out. 

“Don’t let go of it.” She told you, and despite the crazed look on her demonic face you don’t feel scared of her, you just nod along. 

The three of you watch as you and Alastor strolled away from the lake. As you fell into the portal on the ground. 

And during the entirety of you being tortured by Jazz. From the look on your face then, and even now your unable to understand what was going through Jazz’s mind as she sliced open your neck. 

The whole scene played out like a shitty horror film. Complete with the awkward intimate moment Alastor and you had shared on his bed. 

The mirror stopped playing the scene after the alligator had crawled onto your stomach and fell asleep. 

Silence enveloped the room, as you try to wrap your mind around what you just saw. 

“You think he has a thing for you?” Charlie bluntly spoke up. Looking at you for answers. 

You stuttered, “No! No that’s not possible!” 

“Maybe he wants to eat you. I heard he was a cannibal.” Vaggie lifted her hand as she gestured to the mirror, “He literally drank your blood.” 

“I.. can’t imagine I taste good, but.. I’m not a..” you groan and smeared your face with a hand, “I’m not a cannibal so what do I know.” 

You slumped back onto the bed, feeling rather tired of this whole day. You guessed that the blood loss and trauma caused your brain to just forget what happened, you only wished you could forget again. 

Even if the sight if Alastor’s teeth sinking into your shoulder caused a flutter of butterflies to dancing around in your stomach. 

You’re still feeling rather lost as you bid your farewells to the girls, not sure where you should be standing with really anyone but them. 

Sax had gone and tried to sell you out, but now that Jazz was, literally in pieces, your at least safe from her. 

Alastor was about as predictable as guessing the weather without being a meteorologist, sure it looked sunny and bright now but who know what’s going to happened in a few hours. 

Overall your left with a feeling of uncertainty, maybe Charlie and Vaggie can’t get you out of here before your find yourself in deeper trouble. If you haven’t already dug your own grave that is. 

You settle in your room, under the sheets of your hotel bed, trying not to let yourself get lost too much in your own mind. 

Tomorrow is always a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slowish chapter, i was struggling with what direction to take it and ultimately decided to just add some fluff. Anyway! Thank you again for the continued support! Next chapter will be a bit more lively hopefully! lol


	6. Groceries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chap my darlings!! Life keeps me away from my fics :c but I hope you enjoy!!

Your unspoken hopes of having a couple days of nothing happeing was heard, as you’ve been aimlessly inhabiting the hotel for the passed few days. You feel almost bad as you’ve surely missed a couple weeks of work by now. 

Being in Hell for this long you still have nothing to show for it except the stir crazy boredom of being in the hotel for so long. Alastor still hadn’t shown his face anywhere during the last couple days. 

You haven’t even so much as heard someone mention his name, some of the residence actually seemed delighted he wasn’t there. You on the other hand, feel as if your missing something. His cheery mood always brought a smile to your face, despite the negative things people say about him. 

You’re also not sure where Sax went off too either, seemingly he disappeared into the night, who knows. You’re glad to be away from him for a bit though. Still not comfortable with the fact that he almost sold you off to a madwomen. Sure she got to poke at you for a bit anyway but that was only for 10 minutes, who knows what would have happened if Alastor hadn’t saved you. 

Your mulling over the last couple days in your head, but currently you’re helping Charlie clean up one of the bigger ball rooms on the third floor of the hotel.

You offered to be an extra set of hands just because you were dying for a change of environment. 

The two of you were a couple hours into cleaning the room when Nifty had passed by, only to watch as she back tracked and walked through the open doors of the room. 

“Wow! It looks almost decent in here!” She chimed up her voice as chipper as ever. 

“We still got a long way to go but thanks!” Charlie smiled in response, handing you another broken plank. The windows of the room were rather large, the stained glass was beautiful but it was covered up by nailed in boards. Nifty ended up staying around and helping the two of you clean up. 

Overall the day felt rather fulfilling, you just enjoyed being useful.

You’re washing the dirt and dust off your hands in the kitchen sink when you hear Charlie’s voice rise in volume. 

While you can’t quite place what she’s saying the deep voice speaking back must have been Husks’. 

You snap your head back to facing away from the door once Charlie charged into the kitchen. 

She called your name in her usual upbeat inflection, “Could you go grocery shopping for us? Husk will go with you for protection!” She claps her hands together in a pleading fashion. 

You quirk a brow as you turn to her, noticing how very reluctant Husk looked standing next to her with his comically large eyebrows furrowed. 

“No one else wants to go, and I’ve got to run some errands on the other side of town.” She sighed explaining herself before you even asked, “Alastor usually buys the groceries.” 

You huffed in mirth, “Yeah, sure.” 

“Awesome! Thank you! You two can get some extra stuff for yourself too huh? As a treat!” She’s grinning ear to ear before she places down cash and a list. “Just uhh, don’t go too crazy!” She laughed nervously before waving her goodbye and leaving the kitchen. 

Casually you pat your hands dry on a towel, moving to the list to see what is that was needed. 

You whistled, eyes wrinkling in amusement as you glanced over the different types of font scribbled across the paper. You wished you could say you knew them well enough to guess who’s writing was who’s but you can’t help but find it cute that Charlie had everyone write down a couple things they’d want. 

Husk didn’t say a word, swiftly exiting the kitchen, you followed along. A pep in your step as he leads you out of the hotel and across the street. 

The streets and inhabitants of Hell never cease to fascinate you, and despite the rather warm weather, the breeze was nice. 

“You look too happy, stop that shit.” Husk growled in your direction, his mood always seemed sour. 

You snort, “I haven’t been out of the hotel in a couple days, sue me!” 

“Ain’t no one chaining you up in there, you can leave anytime! Unlike some of us.” His expression somehow getting even more downtrodden. 

“I’m chained in my own way-“ Looking back to him you take his face better you hadn’t spent all that much time with him, but you had to say he had such an interesting vibe around him.  
You wonder if there’s a story behind the  
playing card suits on his wings. “-And you?” 

His red eyes swiveled to your, the indifferent look on his face ever present. “Ya, that shit head Alastor’s got me on a tighter leash than a middle-aged mom’s cocker spaniel.” He spit out his words like venom. 

The imagery was vivid, “You make a deal with him too?” 

“Ah, he got you too eh? Guess I ain’t in the shit show alone then.” He laughed humorlessly, abruptly taking a turn down a different street. 

How far away was this place anyway? You two must’ve passed by two or three blocks of stores by now.

“I’d like to say ignorance is bliss but everyone keeps telling me I’m screwed.” You sighed, facing away from Husk and glancing up at the pentagram in the sky. Finding some weird sense of comfort in its presence. 

“Screwed is an understatement, you’re fucked.” He snorted at his own sense of humor. 

“Yeah well I was fucked the moment I got here, if I hadn’t made that deal with him I’d probably be dea-“ You slipped up, trying to cover it with a sneeze. “Uh- I’d probably be dealing with even more shit.” You cleared your throat. “So, uh, how far is this place?”

“What place?” He lifted an eyebrow in your direction. 

You blinked. 

“The grocery store” 

“What grocery store?” 

You stopped in your tracks, looking up at the ridiculously tall demon in front of you with an incredulous look on your face. 

Husk just looked at you with the same disregard as usual. Holding your stare for a whole minute, as you wave your hand in frustration. 

Before, he doubled over in a laugh. 

He wiped imaginary tears from his eyes as he peaked back up at you, finding your dumbfounded face so very amusing, and began laughing even harder. 

“You!” You half yelled half laughed as he shook his head and continued walking on the street. “You tricked me!” 

“You’re so easy kid!” He huffed as he readjusted his hat, and ruffled your hair. 

“I’m not a kid.” It was your turn to huff, sharply smacking his hand away from your head, as you fix your now frizzy hair. 

“In Hell years you’re an infant! Now come on, this damned place is around the corner. I want booze!” His shoulders become slack as he stayed in step with you to the front of the building. The two of you had arrived at the store with no further incident. The list of things was short and thankfully it hadn’t taken but 30 minutes for you to gather everything and pay. 

Husk had taken most of the bags in hand before you could offer your help. 

During the way back you managed to coax him into sharing the burden with you, although he gave you the lightest bags to carry. 

The walk back to the hotel was a bit longer than when you two had left, both of you just enjoying the walk and each other presence. 

Despite being sinners, you can’t really see all that much wrong with some of the people in Hell. You’re not even sure why some of them are here! Husk didn’t seem all that bad, although from your casual chat with him on the way back to hotel you can gather he has a thing for gambling. 

He was a bit crass and had a dark sense of humor but he wasn’t outwardly evil or cruel. 

Husk is telling you a rather long winded story about how one time he managed to win the clothes off of someone’s back once, and how they didn’t even notice they were naked until Husk had all their money. He had gone on to explain how he was just fucking with them initially, but the person didn’t even realize they had no clothes on until they completely lost. 

In the end he left their clothes but took the money. Later he had heard that was the last straw for that gambler and how they stopped showing up to games afterwards. 

His clawed hand pushed open the door for you as you laughed at the story, still unbelieving that’s someone wouldn’t notice undressing themselves in front of an entire crowd of people. 

“I bet you’ve got a lot of stories like that huh?” Your face was lit up in amusement, finding comfort in the very human story telling that Husk narrated. 

“Ya, I guess I do.” He shrugged, scratching his cheek sheepishly as you’re beaming up to him. 

Your face is warm from the content feeling of being with good company and the fresh air you’ve gotten. Turning toward the kitchen, you spot a very distinct tuff of hair before a blur of red is barreling toward you from the right. 

“Hey!” Husks clawed hand wraps around your chest, pulling you back into his hold, you can feel the hairs of his chest poking through your shirt as you jolt from the abrupt movement. “Watch it!” His deep voice traveled through you, your eyelashes flutter open and closed as you try to gather what just happened. 

The red blur barreled back toward you and Husk, only to stop in front of you. 

“Oh gee! Excuse me! Next time I’ll go around you!” Nifty held a bag of what you’re guessing is trash, her face not looking very apologetic. She’s running away again before either of you can speak again. 

Husk grunted, still holding his arm around your chest, holding you tightly enough that when you breathe your breasts push against his arm. “You okay?” He looked down to you. Being so much taller than you it was no surprise how much he towered over you. 

Looking up at him you nod, your face a bit red from the close proximity. “Y-es! Thanks!” 

Husk only cleared his throat, he looked as if he was about to say something else when the tell tale feeling of static, harsh and unwavering, is bristling across your skin. 

Your head swings in the direction you feel it coming from. 

Alastor stood near the entrance of the kitchen, his hands placed behind his back neatly. Everything about him was the same as it always was, but at this time his smile seemed tense and unnaturally stretched across his face. 

His eyes were glowing a bright red. His stare facing toward you. Or more so behind you. 

Was he glaring at Husk? 

Husk flinched, probably just noticing the harsh gaze of Alastor. He pulls his arm off of you, shaking his head as he pushed passed you to the kitchen. 

You’re opening your mouth as if to say something to Husk, but Alastor walked inbetween the two of you before you can speak your mind. 

His smile still strained, and his eyes trailing across your body. He stand in front of you in a heavy silence. 

The crinkle of the plastic bags in your hand breaks up the tension as Alastor glares at you. 

“Alastor! It’s been awhile!.” You’re a bit nervous, his stare unnerving you. But you give him a gentle smile, you half wanted to tell him you missed his constant presence. 

“Yes, I’ve had some things I needed to attend to! But, I have returned! And I can see you’re getting _acquainted_ with the rabble!” He placed a hand over your shoulder, the shoulder that was covered in _his_ bite marks. 

You’ve been wearing high necked shirts and sweaters to cover the marks from everyone. 

Not like half the hotel inhabitants didn’t know about it already. Alastor squeezed his hand, leaning down closer to you, his other hand coming up to cover his mouth as if to whisper you a secret. “Be careful around Husk my dearest, he’d sooner bet you off for some booze than befriend you.” 

You held his gaze in uncertainty. Shrugging off his comment and his hand. You just laugh it off as a bad joke, “Uh, yeah.” Before you can make it halfway to the kitchen Alastor is pulling you back, he pulled the bags from your grasp. 

“Hey-“ he tuts you with a wiggle of his finger. “No need darling!” He drops the bags and right before they hit the floor they’re disappearing into a bright flame. “There all done!” 

He twists you around, you forget how much this guy likes to manhandle people. 

“Now we have some things to discuss, in a more..-“ he gestures around the hotel, a look of distaste danced across his features, “-tasteful environment.”

And just like that you’re being pushed outside again. 

You’re expecting to feel the warm breeze again but the smell of books and leather hits your nose as you step out of the hotel entrance. 

In front of you is what looks like a study, the lighting in the room dim and warm. There’s a question stuck in your throat, before you’re turning around to see if the hotel was still behind you. 

Instead of the glass paned doors of the hotel, there’s a large glass window, in the shape of an eye. The glass was various shades of red, and it obscured anything behind it. But you can tell there’s city lights and buildings, or at least the hint such. 

The window felt like it was two or three stories high, you could barely make out the figure it was making. Your mouth open wide in amazement. 

“Where are we?” You finally voiced your question to Alastor. 

“A better question is, where _aren’t_ we.” He snickered at you. He gestured to two chairs placed across from each other, a small coffee table with books and such scattered across it. Really it was the only place in the study that was unkept. 

As you’re walking to the chair, you only just noticed the various mounted heads of animals, demons and some things you couldn’t even think of a name for. They were placed with much care, in a manner that spelled out their importance. 

You’re not one for taxidermy. The way their eyes seemed to follow you, caused an unpleasant shiver to travel up your arms. 

Taking a seat on the chair you try to hold your comments back, as you settle into the plush upholstered cushioning. 

Alastor sat himself, his hands placed neatly over a knee. His gaze almost smoldering you. 

“Dearest, I have a question for you. Please take care to answer is wisely.” He ended his sentence with a closed smile. 

“O-okay.” You shifted in the chair. 

His smile pinched into a curl at the end, as he leered at you. 

“I’ve found a way to allow you to take the rest of your soul back!” He leaned forward, taking in every movement of your face. “It’s a fairly easy for someone of my caliber to do such a thing. It would take mere seconds in fact!” 

“Oh.” You were surprised, and not sure really what to do with the information. 

“So what do you say?” His eyes squinted at you now. 

Something tickled behind your back, causing you to jolt and look behind you for a brief moment.

When you saw nothing you relaxed your shoulders, clearing your throat you turned back to Alastor.

“I’m-“ you sighed, “I’m really not interested in that. Sax is a person too, he’s lived a hard life. I wouldn’t feel right doing such a thing.” You held your own hand, you’re aware of how easy it would be to just go along with him, but you just couldn’t. Sax had his problems but he wasn’t all that bad. He doesn’t deserve an end like that. 

“Even if it would benefit you?” Alastor sat back, eyes still glued to you as if you were the only thing in the room. 

“I can’t do that.” You muttered quietly, shaking your head. 

“You’re aware he’s been able to take you home anytime he pleases correct?” His eyebrow lifted. 

Your face fell a bit, saddened but not surprised by his words. “No.. I didn’t know that.” 

“Indeed, he is rather capable on his own. For a Joe.” He rolled his eyes, “Darling if he had any redeeming qualities he wouldn’t be here!” 

“I just..” You exhaled loudly. “I just want to go home.” Your eye was drawn back to the giant window. Finding some sense of comfort in the natural lighting coming out of it. It bathed the room in red. 

“That will never happen darling.” Alastor spoke this like a statement. No room for any arguments. As if your fate was already set in stone and no powers on earth heaven or hell could alter them. 

You didn’t even turn back to him when you heard those words, something deep in your heart had told you that long ago. 

A sad smile slowly danced across your face, “Why do you say that?” You were still staring at the window as he stood. Walking up to you with silent foot steps. 

There was a click and the sound of music started to drift around the two of you. The melody was melancholy but upbeat, as if someone was stuck in the rain but they could see the clouds ahead of them, the sun. But right now they were stuck and couldn’t be free. 

Then again maybe you’re projecting onto the music. 

You only gave Alastor your full attention when he was standing directly in front of you. 

Despite you already looking up at him, the red glow of his eyes casting over your features, he placed his hand under your chin. Rubbing your bottom lip with his thumb before focusing his attention on your cheeks, he rubbed it, dare you think, affectionately? His eyes finally drifted up to yours. His hand still over your cheek. 

“Because darling. You are to be mine.” 

He spoke so easily. 

“W-what?” Your held your breath, confused at his change in demeanor. 

“That is my request.” His grin became open now, the pointed peaks of his teeth gleamed in the light. 

“ _You’re mine now_.” 

His eyes slowly became more round, the grip he had on your chin became almost painful as he flexed his hand. The static around him became piercing and loud. 

The air around you began to warp into noise, you felt fear bubbling in your heart. Alastor’s smile becoming impossibly large. 

A single flame manifests inbetween the two of you. Alastor tugged at your chin, causing you to follow and stand, he’d somehow gotten taller. 

The once small antlers sitting on his head began to branch out further, as the red from his eyes began to glow even brighter. 

“A-Alastor.” Your hand came up to touch his in attempts to pull away, his hand only pulled you closer. The clawed tips of his nails trailed down to your neck, almost piercing the skin.

“Fighting this is futile.” His voice didn’t sound normal, the static loud and distracting. 

The flame went closer to you, the heat rolling across your stomach.

Before you could react, it engulf everything. Your skin felt as if it was boiling, you wanted to scream but Alastor had squeezed his hand around your throat.

He watched as you burned. 

Not as if you’d die from this, no it was only his magic ensuring he had complete control over you in every aspect. From head to toe. 

You would be his until the end of time. 

Eventually you had passed out from the pain, and Alastor had caught you. Placed you on one of the lounging couches next to the window, which you had seemed to enamored by.

He’d felt a twing of jealousy at the damned thing, making him feel wholly irrational. First Husk and now the cursed window.

Whatever you had done to him, he’d get to the bottom of it, but for now the aching in his chest had subsided. 

He watched you as you slept soundly through the night.


	7. Mambo Number 5

Hell was experiencing a rare weather change, most of the time it teetered the line of uncomfortably hot or dreadfully muggy. A type of weather that sticks to the skin, no matter how little you wear you can’t escape from it. Some denizens are privileged enough to afford luxuries such as air condition but for the majority they’re left to suffer in silence, or sometimes very loudly, depends on the situation really. In any case, there was a change in the wind, causing the temperature to drop faster than Hell’s population every new year. 

The bitter wind picked up trash and debris in a harsh dance. The sudden chill caused most of the warm blooded sinners to hole up in their homes, dens, rat ways or gutters. That also meant that the ones that ran cold came out of hiding. 

Cold air froze any residual water on the streets and side-walks, the land was throw into a bitter winter of sorts. 

You’re currently cozied up in sheets finer than anything you had ever even dreamed of. The blankets that cover you are softer than humanly possible, resting your head on a pillow stuffed with the finest of fillings. Of course you are gone to the world around you, still stuck in your dream world. Blissful unaware of Hell literally freezing over in a matter of seconds. 

It’s not entirely rare to see such a thing, it happens every so often. Not often enough to predict such occurrence, but enough to where most people have plans in case it does happen suddenly. 

All the inhabitants of the Hotel were huddled around the fire, which hadn’t gone out since Alastor had came to help out all those weeks ago. The crew never questioned it, just chalking it up to more of Alastor’s weird hoo-doo-magic. 

Unfortunately, Charlie was one of those unlucky souls who didn’t have the hotel fit with any type of central heating. She just couldn’t find the spare money to get it installed.

And so the majority of the group was huddled around the fire. Some reluctant to be in such close proximity of the others and some feeling content by the pure romance of the situation. Being stuck in the hotel, and being force to spend time with each other. 

Charlie was tempted to find Alastor and ask if he could conjure up some s’mores for the occasion. But ever since he waltz back to the hotel with you, very much unconscious, in his arms. She had been feeling rather trepidatious about bothering him at the moment. 

Something about him was way off, putting her and everyone one else in the room on high alert. 

His magic was cracking around him like the air before a lighting strike, and his smile seemed an inch away from splitting his face in two. 

Charlie and Vaggie had desperately wanted to pry you from him, in hopes to save you from whatever he had planned. But the intense aura radiating from Alastor’s body caused them to hold their tongue. 

They justified not stepping up by reminding each other they can’t help you if they’re no longer _alive_ to do so. 

During your time with Husk, and even while Alastor whisked you away, Charlie had finally set up a meeting with someone who could help get access to the surface. 

The individual was up for helping them but the price they demanded to preform such a thing was far too steep. And now Charlie and Vaggie are trying to brainstorm ways to make enough money to pay for it. 

Angel had suggested scamming the guy, saying that if they help you, then fucked the other guy over, their sins would balance out like nothing happened. 

They ignored him, going back to their original plan of throwing a benefit at the hotel. 

Charlie’s mother had been the one to gift her daughter the Hotel, finding her daughters dream, humorous at best. Charlie won’t admit but deep down she knows her mother only gave it to her out of pity. But, familial issues aside, the hotel had a lot of old antiques. Some older than sin it’s self. How they got there, she surely didn’t know. But she’d used them to her advantage. Not being desperate enough to ask for her parents for money, yet. 

Plus if they hosted something big they may even get more occupants for the hotel. They couldn’t see a down side really. Make some money and get some good representation for the hotel. 

Angel and Husk had supplied their opinions, albeit they completely contrasted each other. Husk complaining, saying he’d never be a bartender to some frumpy party for wannabe losers who believed in redemption. 

Angels’ was one of excitement, finally agreeing to something Charlie and Vaggie had come up with for the first time ever. Mainly because he wanted to dress up and dance around.

While the girls, plus Angel, came up with a detailed plan on how to decorate and categorizing the things they were going to auction off, you had finally began to stir in bed. 

Your body ached faintly, a small groan pulled your chapped lips apart. You roll to your side, finding your bed a lot bigger than it usually was. 

With a pat of your hands, the very fine sheets underneath your finger tips are not the typical sheets you’re used to feeling. Nor were you able to spread yourself out so far on your usual bed. 

The memories of what had just occurred caused you to jolt up from the bed, you had been on fire. You remember the searing pain in your stomach as Alastor’s flame had branded itself into your flesh. Your had goes to your skin, only to find no pain, lifting, a shirt you don’t remember owning or ever seeing in your life, over you find your skin unmarried and healthy. 

You put the shirt down, looking up as you’re trying to take in everything that happened with Alastor. A familiar scene is before you, the half room half swamp fills you in before you even need to look any further. 

You’re in Alastor’s bed. Again. 

As you’re swinging your legs out of the sheets, attempting to untangle yourself from the most comfortable bed in the underground, soft muttering draws your attention across the room. 

Alastor sat at a table, reading what looked like a newspaper, the writing was a bunch of symbols, something you couldn’t decipher even if you wanted to. His face was neutral as it could be for someone who has a permanent smile on their face. 

He looked relaxed as he flipped the page, in so causing him to catch your eyes. Or more so your bed head. His eyes crinkled in joy at the sight of you. He stood, and you noticed that he no longer had his top coat on. The sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows, your eyes taking in the details of his skin, something you’ve never had the privilege too see aside from him face and some of his neck. 

The red hue of his hands stopped at his wrist bone, like creeping branches around his wrist and some on his forearm, the rest of his arm was the same grey tone as his face and neck.

Alastor had allowed you to inspect him, his smile pushing further up his face, before he made his way to you. 

“I suspect you slept well?” His words bathed in a cheeky lilt. 

You nodded your head dumbly, had you imagined being lit on fire? Things had move a bit too fast for you to keep up. 

He pushed up his monocle briefly, as he stared at your groggy state. 

Alastor glanced at your body, feeling content that he satisfied the badgering voice in his head that was so insistent on keep you in his clothes or something he picked out.  
It’s why he gave you an entire wardrobe after all! You hadn’t thanked him for that yet, but he’s a patient demon. 

In your disheveled state the shirt, which really was far too large for you, began to slip to the side, reveling the still healing bite marks across your shoulder. 

A violent shiver traveled up his spine. 

Before he could stop himself he finds the space between the two of you scarce. He desperately wanted to taste you again, his desire clouding his rationality. 

Instead of listening to whatever it was that was plaguing his thoughts, his hand came to smooth down your hair. 

You had been silently watching his face as he almost robotically fixes your hair, he’s a bit stiff as he does so. 

Unintentionally three of his clawed fingers gently scratch across a particularly sensitive spot on the back of your head, you leaned into his touch a pleasant shiver running down your back. And although there was still confusion plaguing your mind, your eyes closed on their own when he repeated the gesture once more, his eyebrows furrowed at your reaction. 

You had _leaned_ into his touch, with such clear intention that he almost flinched away. He can’t recall if anyone’s ever willingly wanted his touch, and one so trivial at that! It was almost pathetic, such a gentle gesture on your part. 

His smile parted, his sharpened teeth starting to peak out. His expression still confused, he removed his hand from your hair and hovered it over your cheek, which still radiated heat from being under the covers. 

Your eyes slowly flutter open, you somehow still look sleepy despite sleeping for so long. A blush formed across your cheeks and your expression held such lazily affection it caused something disgusting to blossom in Alastor’s stomach. 

Butterflies. 

You glanced at his hand, oblivious to the sinfulness that was swarming around the head of the man in front of you. With your own hand you gently put it over the back of his hand, it had looked like he was going to cup your cheek, all you did was encourage him. 

The touch of your hand was soft and warm, only furthering the insufferable feeling in his body, his smile felt like it was going to crack. His mouth twitching, despite the warning signs he allowed you to move his hand closer to your face, until it reached your cheek. 

The smile you flashed at him would put the sun to shame. 

Alastor’s isn’t even sure if he can remember what the sun looked like, he had been in hell for so long. But, he’s sure you were shining just as brightly as it had, when he was alive. His thoughts were spiraling as he looked over you, the way you leaned so trusting into his touch. 

You _nuzzled_ into his hand.

He wondered if you’d still look so enamored by him if he cut open your stomach, allowing your intestines to spill across your body like a poorly designed Halloween costume. Just the thought of being surrounded by your intoxicated smell drives him further into the most deprived corners of his mind. 

He flexed his hand around you cheek, his eyes almost closing in a blissfully crazed look. 

Would you still smile at him if you’d see him skin someone alive? 

Would the lovely hue of your cheeks still remain if he broke open his ribs and handed you his own heart? 

Alastor’s mind was in a fog, being so close to you now wasn’t the best idea. Oh, but he’d love to taste your blood again. 

To see you squirm in the only way he could manage. 

He wanted to break you so beautifully. 

In his haze, he had moved his hand that was once on your cheek, around your throat, the sharp point on his clawed thumb digging into the soft spot underneath your chin. 

Your eyes weren’t filled with fear as he expected however. 

A stuttering breath escaped between your lips, which Alastor had immediately zeroed in on. His eyes following your tongue while it quickly darted over your lips as you take another deep breath in. 

He quietly laughed at you, tightening his hold on your neck. His eyes squinting into a glare. 

He moved forward until his mouth was at the shell of your ear. You couldn’t escape him, you were utterly surrounded by him. “Darling, do stay still. It’s in your best interest after all.” 

“You haven’t the slightest idea what you do to me.” He was whispering, as his voice traveled softly to you, the static he always carried in his voice caused even more goosebumps to scatter across your exposed skin. Any sense of your self preservation has been thrown out the window.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter, the less you know the better.” He spoke humorlessly, quickly removing his heated presence off of yours leaving you a bit breathless. His hand finally releasing your neck from the almost vice like grip. 

His touch was hot, it felt as if you had a slight sun burn where his hand had been. It only pulled your thoughts back to being on fire. You shifted in the bed feeling a bit antsy. 

“Now,! You’re to sleep here for the rest of your nights. I’ve already moved your belongings into the closet!” He smiled innocently, placing his hands behind his back again. “We’ll be like two peas in a pod!” 

“What?” You blinked in confusion. Finally gathering the feeling back in your legs, you stood. 

“Did I say something confusing?” He mimicked your expression. Eyes wide head tilting to the right. 

“I’m just.. lost is all. You never did clarify what you meant by being _yours_ -” you put air quotes around yours, to emphasize what you were confused about. “-that and I don’t remember agreeing to that.” 

“I’m still upholding my side of the deal sweetheart, I was merely cashing in on your half.” He rolled a hand out to empathize his words.

“I didn’t even say I agreed.” You huffed.

“Oh, ho! Dearest, you didn’t have to!” He moved further away from you. His smile curled up at your words. “Your soul did! And now you’re bound to me!” 

“It’s quite simple really. Elementary darling!” He laughed again. Going back to his seat with the newsprint back in hand. “You didn’t resist at all.” 

He flipped open his newspaper again. Eyes on the page. “You could say it was almost pathetic how easily you said yes!” His laugh slowly died down into an obnoxious chuckle. 

You grunted, your face returning to the blushing state he always seemed to put you in. Tentatively you looked in his direction, “D-Did, did you set me on fire?” You pulled at a couple strands of your hair as you struggle to keep your eyes on him. 

“No.” Alastor flipped another page, not even glancing to you. 

“Well, I remember being on fire.. “ You hummed, biting at your lip. Not sure if your mind really just imagined that whole thing up. 

“Must have been a dream darling! After your soul gave me permission, my magic overwhelmed you a bit and you passed out! It gave me quite the fright! But you’re unharmed so I’d say it was successful.” He flicked another page of his paper, looking up to you with a complacent smile. 

You shook your head, and hummed out loud. Feeling a bit unsure how you’ve gotten yourself wrapped in this web that is Hell. 

You’re sure Alastor only wanted you for your soul, remembering what Sax had said about how valuable it was. You can only hope that Charlie and Vaggie can come up with something to get you out of here before you end up literally digging your own grave. 

You’ve already got the shovel in your hands.

You felt the constricting complacency starting to seep back into your veins, the feeling of just allowing whatever was going to happen to just be. Wouldn’t that be easier? 

Alastor would keep you safe wouldn’t he?

Just how far could you justify your naivety? Would you just allow anyone to pull you down the road to your demise? 

Without consciously knowing, you had left Alastor’s room, walking aimlessly around the hallways. 

Maybe Hell wasn’t like in everyone says it was. Fire and pain. Perhaps it’s just the gradual sense of going down a slope that you’d never be able to climb back up. When you squirm it makes your decent faster. Even if you stay still you eventually get so fatigued that you let go and slide down further. No matter how badly you want to go back up you’re stuck in the never ending uncomfortable slant. 

You’re trying to get yourself out of the funk you’re in, unsure why your mood took such a dark turn. 

You had slept soundly, more soundly that you ever had in Hell. You’re still alive and for now you’re free from harm, these were all things you’re grateful for as you try to grasp the things that are keeping you afloat. 

Mindlessly you had found yourself downstairs.  
The sound of glasses clinking together pulled you from your head. 

Glancing up, your eyes spot Husks wings. He’s behind the bar with a blanket secured around his shoulders. He’s sipping on another bottle of alcohol. 

From where you stood you could see the majority of the hotel Inhabitants huddled around the fire. They chatted amongst themselves, and usually you’d want to join them, but at the moment you want to be around as little people as possible. 

With the sound of your bare feet against the tile Husk pulled his eyes in your direction. 

His face twisted as he took in your attire. 

“You ain’t cold?” He pulled the blanket around him, as if he was getting second hand cold from seeing you. 

“Huh?” You sat on a barstool, the one directly in front of him. 

He gestured to your attire. 

Glancing down you just now realized you had left Alastor’s room in just a sleeping shirt. 

“Oh. Nah.. I’m actually warm?” You scratched your head. Shrugging in an answer. 

“Ah. Well, what’s up with the long face?” He almost took a double take, he slammed a hand down. “Not that I give a shit.” He coughed awkwardly in his hand as you looked away from you. 

Was.. was he trying to play that off?

A small smile pulled at your lips. You sighed at him, resting your chin in your hand. 

“I’m finding my situation would be less shit if I was an asshole.” You worded it as best you could. Still not feeling like you expressed yourself correctly. “I mean, it would be easier.. if I stood up for myself?” You squint your eyes still not feeling as if that was accurate. “I don’t what’s up or down anymore.” You slumped further down onto the wooden surface of the bar as you said every word. 

“Well fuck, forget I asked.” Husk chuckled at you, moving around the bar to fix you something to drink. 

You snorted at him. “Your overwhelming concern fills my heart with joy, Husk.” 

“The only joy down here is how much booze there is, doll.” He slid a glass in front of your face. A lopsided smile on his face. 

You sat up, “I can drink to that, I guess.” Not even glancing at what he even poured you. 

Eventually the alcohol managed to bring you back to your usual self, coupled with Husks stories and the general nice atmosphere of the room. You were laughing away at anything Husk was saying at this point. Your face red from the alcohol in your system. Husk was, once again recalling a funny gambling story to you, half way through his tale the fimilar sensation of static ran up your arm. 

Husk had stopped his tale, once Alastor made his presence known. With his usual loud entrance. 

“Oh lookie, aren’t you all so quaint! Hobbling together like a pack of wild rabbits trying to stay warm.” Alastor spoke to everyone, yet only you and Husk were really paying attention. More so you, than Husk really. 

You could hear Husk cracking open a fresh bottle of something as your eyes find Alastor’s. 

He’s glaring again. His eyes trailing between you and Husk and back again. 

It’s only when he began to step closer, and he took in your still, pajama clad body, he snapped his head toward you.The shoulder was slipping further and further. Exposing a surely indecent amount of skin. 

Husk had no doubt been on the verge of taking advantage of you! You’re such an innocent soul there’s no way you could have known such a thing was occurring. 

He was in front of you in the mere time it took you to blink. 

You all but jumped out of your skin, causing the shirt to ride further up your thighs. 

“Al!” Your hand went over your heart in surprise. 

“Sweetie.” He glanced down at you innocently. 

He interrupted your shocked stupor as his hands went about adjusting your shirt, he buttoned it up to the neck. “Presentation is just as important as personality!” 

He was fussing over you like a mother hen and it was a little bit goofy to watch, his clawed fingers pulled the shirt down your thighs, in attempts to cover them more. 

You giggled at the feeling of his nails against your sensitive skin. “I’d argue that personality beats presentation.” You hiccuped, before taking another drink of your beer. 

Eyes still very much on Alastor’s. 

He had removed his hands from your body, and sat next to you. Quirking an odd look in your direction. “Nonsense! They’re both important darling!” 

Alastor waved his hand in front of him, a rather fancy looking glass of, what looked like a Bloody Mary, materialized in the wake of his hand. 

“Oohh, I love those! Can I have one?” You glanced up at Alastor, face set in a pleading pout. 

“Are you not spifficated enough?” He raised a brow in your direction. He still waved his hand in front of you causing an exact replica of his drink to appear, a teasing smile on his lips. “I do believe you’ve earned this however, for being such a good sport!” 

“Why don’t you join us Husk? Let us have a toast, if you will.” 

Husk grumbled, taking the drink Alastor had intended for himself. It only caused the radio demon to chuckle. 

He held his empty hand up in toast, you had happily joined in on the toast, too drunk to care that Alastor didn’t even have a drink in his hand. 

As you leaned your drink into the air the clinking of glass draws your attention up. A glass was snugly held in Al’s hand. His look smug. Sober or drunk you’ve always found his magic amazing. Like a young child seeing someone make something appear from behind thier ears. 

You leaned forward, trying to see if maybe he had been hiding something underneath his chair or something. “Still so crazy to me.” You blinked slowly as you shook your head and sat back into your seat. 

Husk mumbling something about him being a bastard, he didn’t partake in the toast. He looked like he was about to leave. Causing you to slump in his direction, “Husk! Wait, don’t go!” You slid yourself half over the bar, your hand outstretched to the demon. 

He groaned, eying Alastor. Who was just innocently sipping on his drink. He then looked down at your pathetic form.

“Finish your story please.” You urged, trying to put on your best begging face, even going as far to clasp your hands together and shake them in a pleading manner. 

Husk groaned, and leaned closer to you. “Next time, okay?” He shook his head at your puppy eyes, they were pretty convincing and he almost gave in. But his hate for the shit show sitting next to you was more convincing. 

You whined, as Husk crossed his arms, he stayed in the bar at the very least, not moving from in front of you. 

“Husker sure can be a bluenose at times!” Alastor’s jovial tone butted in. Still taking small sips of his drink. 

You’re still slumped forward on the bar, looking toward at Alastor. You rested your chin on your arm as you take the man in. His eye were probably the most fascinating about his appearance. His eyelids must just be that color naturally, and the dark red of his cornea just caused the lighter red of his iris to really pop all the time. He’s just such a character, in personality and presence.

“Darling, stare any longer and I may just pluck your eyes out of your skull.” His eyes narrowed in warning but the smile on his lips made it, not so serious of a warning? 

“Do you think I’d still be able to see if you didn’t sever the optic nerve?” You hiccuped again, but remained slumped against the bar. 

Alastor snorted at your question. “Should we test it?” His face relaxing and returning your curious gaze back to you. 

“Like, could I see inside my eye cavity? If you did it perfect. And like, I didn’t just immediately pass out from pain or shock.” You hummed, turning back to face Husk. 

Who just looked down at you with curiosity as well. “You’re weird.” He laughed as you pouted at him. 

You heard Alastor’s clothes rustling. Husk’s face fell as soon as he looked toward him. 

As soon as you turned to look as well, you jumped at first glance. “Al! Holy shit!” His eyes were dangling from his sockets, like a scene from a shitty horror film. 

“Are you okay!?” You had straightened your back, hands waving in attempts to see if he was even conscious. 

Alastor laughed in delight, finding your worry of his wellbeing, befitting of you, and even a bit endearing. But the slightest look of fear that initially peaked out of your expression is really what intrigued him. 

“ _No eye-deer_ , darling!” He snickered.

You could almost hear the sting. 

Husk just groaned.

“ _Eye_ hate that joke Alastor! Are you okay?” You huffed in laugher and concern as his eyes were still dangling from his face. He didn’t seemed fazed at all! 

“It’s a bit _cornea_ but _eye_ thought it was a good joke!” He handled one of his eyes in between his fingers, as if to make a visual punchline as well.

“Well, you sure made a _spectacle_ of yourself. Now put them back!” You waved your hands around again, feeling uncomfortable watching them dangle around precariously. 

“I _see_! Well I suppose my further statement that presentation is just as important personality stands! _Iris my case_!” With a snap of his fingers his eyes were back in his sockets, causing you to lose the tension in yours shoulders.

“That was _eyeconic_ , but please never do that again.” You snorted at his pleased face. 

“No promises darling!” 

“There’s not enough alcohol in the world to erase those jokes from my mind, you both suck ass.” Husk bitterly choked down the rest of _your_ drink trying to escape from the puns. 

“You could say that was, _pun-ishment_ for not finishing your story!” You laughed at your own joke, only feeling even more self satisfied when Husk groaned louder and slammed his head down on the bar. 

Alastor had joined in and the two of you were trading puns at random. It was a rather nice evening overall. 

You had almost completely forgotten why you had been so down in the first place. 

But, the evening was still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff in my life,  
> A little bit of angst by my side,  
> A little bit of teasing is all I need. 
> 
> I do not know why i thought of this song when I posted this chapter lol. Plz ignore my cringe and enjoy the chapter! Lol as always thank you for the wait! Works been so busy since I changed positions =_=; so updates are random!


	8. Fragile

By the end of the night you had gotten pretty tipsy, you’re usually aware of your own limit when it comes to drinking, so thankfully you hadn’t gotten stupid. But your body was relaxed and your words came out more freely than usual. 

Angel Dust had eventually joined in on the fun, and for the first time the two of you got along, he still made some shady-ass comments toward you but he seemed to be warming up. 

The four of you chatted until late, you had noticed that the girls had all fallen asleep by the fire, Charlie and Vaggie were cuddled up on the floor, Nifty had been curled up like a cat by their legs. 

You had stared into the flames for a couple minutes, before the soft flickering caused your eyes to drop closed for a brief moment. You yawned, stretching your back, which caused a couple joints to pop. 

You had bid the guys a good night, excusing yourself. 

You hadn’t even noticing Alastor following after you until you got upstairs. The sound of another set of feet stepping behind you, had caused you to pause. Turning around you’re greeting with the tall demon towering behind you. 

In your drunken state, you simply smiled up to him. “Al.. are you following me?” You sniffed and blinked lazily. 

“You made tracks darling! I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” His posture was neutral, his hands resting behind his back. 

“Oh, I’m ok.” You shrugged simply, a small smile still resting on your face. 

“Let me walk you to the room.” He stepped up your side, holding out his arm for you to hold. 

You take him for face value, too gone to read into his motives. You gently take his arm in yours. Finding the warmth from his body comforting. 

You felt even sleepier as you leaning into his side. You hadn’t even been paying attention, as he walked you to his room. 

“This isn’t my room.” You looked up to him, your words drowsy. 

“Go on.” He leaned over and opened the door for you. He removed his arm from your hold only to move his hand on your lower back, pushing you into the room. 

You only resisted a bit, feeling hesitant to enter the room but Alastor’s large hand pushing against your back was insistent and you eventually allowed him to lead you in. 

He followed you in. Moving to the open closet in the room. 

You stood awkwardly in your own drunken stupor, trying to resist the urge to wring your hands together. The last time you were in here, something that you’ve been trying your very best not to think about, had happened. You still can’t remember it, but the flashes of images that reflected through the mirror streamed through your head. Just that left you a hot mess. You wondered what his lips felt like against your neck. Did you enjoy it? It sure looked like you did. 

The sound of rustling reminds you that you’re not alone right now, jerking your train of thought off it’s tracks. You fiddled with the edge of your shirt, looking down at your bare feet. You figured you should shower, you probably stink. 

The layout of the hotel room was nothing at all like your own. Gathering courage you made your way to the only other door besides the entrance. 

As you turn the knob you’re half expecting something to jump out at you, thankfully the door opened with little to no surprises. 

The room before you was the most extravagant restroom you’d ever seen in your entire life. Stepping on the tiled floor, you take in the room in a single glance. It had the same old-timey feel that the rest of Alastor’s decor has. Finding the mirror, you lean in to look at yourself. 

Pleased to see your face wasn’t as red as you had thought, your hair was settling nicely on your shoulders, you think it’s gotten a bit longer. 

There’s darkness under your eyes, the same bags you’ve always had. As you’re staring at your reflections your mind eventually wondered back to the reason you’re down here in the first place. You hadn’t seen Sax for awhile, you’re curious as to what he’s been up to. Where he’s at, or what he’s been doing. 

He hadn’t even come to check up on you at all these passed couple days. You suppose it’s for the better, you’re still not sure what to do with all the new things you learned about him. 

As of late you’ve been just going day by day, not really thinking too much about what’s going to happen in the long run. 

A sigh escaped your lips as you stepped into the shower, your thoughts run around your head. Would this whole deal with Alastor prevent you from going back home? And why is that you haven’t thought about home at all? You feel like you should miss it. 

Sure you miss the sky, clouds and the animals. The food down here was just as good however, and you’d say the people were pretty much the same. Some of them were horribly corrupt and evil but the surface had plenty of those too. 

You’d argue the only difference in Hell would be that no one had to lie about being shitty. They could just be shitty in peace. 

You were far from perfect yourself, never one to be religious, you certainly weren’t a virgin or saintly in any aspect of the word. The fact that you fit so well down here must speak something of your character right? 

Maybe Sax had a point, maybe no matter how you lived your life, since he was part of you, you would have ended up here regardless. 

What’s the point in fighting anything, really if you were going to end up here anyway? Was the surface worth fighting for, really you couldn’t give yourself a decent answer. 

You suppose there’s no use overthinking things, you’ll see where the pieces fall. It’s not as if you had much say in what happens. The more you think of it Hell’s pretty much the same as the living world. Most of the things that go on around you are out of your hands, and all you can control is how you react to it. 

You step out of the shower, pulling down a rather large plush towel from a pile of towels on a shelf next to the shower. You had wrapped yourself up, feeling comfortable after the hot shower. 

Little did you know the rest of the hotel guests were taking showers in cold water, something that usually is a blessing, was now a curse. Of course you were none the wiser. 

In your haste to shower you had forgotten to grab clothes to change into. Finding yourself reluctant to go out in just a towel.

But the thought of going back into the other shirt didn’t seem so appealing either, the smell of booze and one of Angel’s cigarettes was woven into the fabric. It needed a good wash before you could wear it again. 

You held your chest out and lifted your head up, and left the bathroom. Eyes immediately scanning the room for Alastor. 

You found him in bed, a rather thick book in hand. He was wearing a shirt similar in style to the one you had just been wearing. His long legs were under the covers of the bed, his hair a bit disheveled.

He looked comfortable. 

Your heart was in your throat, as you quietly made your way to the closet, trying your very best not to alert him. 

Casual, you were walking casually. It’s not hard to walk to a closet half naked. You’ve done this walk before! Your confidence deflated halfway to the closet. 

You made it with no incident, taking a sharp intake of air in before searching the closet for your clothes. Dropping the towel you find underwear and pajamas. Trying very hard not to think about Alastor shopping for your underwear you dress quickly. 

You doubt he bought them anyway, he probably just conjured them from thin air. Does that mean he had to imagine you in them? 

Heat douses your face, no, no that’s not the way you want your thoughts to go right now. 

You hang your towel through one of the bars for clothes in the closet. Shyly making your way out of the small room. 

When you walked out you shut the door behind you, the hairs on the back of your neck began to stand immediately as you stood in the open. 

Slowly turning your eyes find Alastor’s. You usually don’t feel timid when he looks at you, but at this moment you felt more exposed in front of him than you’ve ever been. 

He doesn’t look at you with a particular expression, when you step closer you think he looks a bit sleepy. Which was far too cute right now, small lines under his eyes and his drowsy smile hinted at his need for sleep. 

You try not to prolong the inevitable longer, using whatever bluffing confidence you have to walk to the other side of the bed. You’re about to ask the man if he wanted you to turn the lights off before you got into bed, but as soon as your hand touched the bed, the book in Alastor’s hand disappeared and the lights dimmed. 

Alastor looked at you head on, the seemingly perpetual blush returning to your cheeks. You cleared your throat, but proceeded to situate yourself under the sheets. This felt way too intimate. 

You feel into the bed like your body was full of bricks, and the mattress carried your body in such a way that you felt like you were drugged, you hated how comfortable his bed was. What the hell was this mattress made of? Nothing above ground has ever felt this heavenly, you didn’t miss the irony in that thought. The tension in your body soon fled as you relaxed. 

The alcohol in your system caused you to fall asleep harder and faster than you normally would.

Alastor had watched as you dozed off the sound of your breath had became even. As you fell deeper into sleep you had let out the occasional noise, mumbling or snoring. 

He thought he would find the sounds repulsive, annoying and something he couldn’t drown out, but strangely enough he found a semblance of comfort in the sound of your snoring. He really couldn’t place what exactly you were doing to him, these feeling of comfort and peace we’re not normal, not in these contexts anyway. 

He’s not one to just allow people in his bed. Let alone his room! He’s far from the type. No, no Alastor was pretty sure he had never allowed anyone in his bed. But he’s been deceased for such a long time, he can’t possibly recall everything he’s done over the decades. 

As the demon picks apart his own mind, trying to pin-point when exactly his thoughts of you began to take such a wholesome turn. Now don’t get him wrong, he still has the right mind to pick you apart if you make any semblance of a mistake, even the smallest thing could tip him over the edge. Like when he asked you if you’d like to take Joe’s soul. Surely someone of a more selfish nature would have very easily and eagerly done so. They would be justified in wanting to as well. Joe singlehandedly ruined your life. And you were so young! 

No one would have batted an eye if you had taken the rest of your being from him, but just that single act of justice. Would have corrupted you beyond redemption. The rules of Hell are fickle, the don’t care about circumstances, fairness and justice. There is no grey. You are or are not. It’s very simple. And something Alastor had learned very fast when he met his untimely demise. 

If he were to put his soul in this spectrum of analogy, he would be so black that he absorbs any light around him. In a selfish enjoyment, anything that even slightly shined would be corrupted and devoured by him. Oh and you would be the sun, burning brightly, so bright that eventually. Eventually, it would become so unstable it would envelope everything around it in a light so blinding and bright everything it would touch would burn. 

The two of you were similar in many ways. 

Alastor felt as if his thoughts were running far faster than he could keep up with, he tried to wrap his head around the anomaly of a soul being split in such a manner, how either of you survived at all without the other half, how one part could die and the other could live. 

Oh there were so many questions swarming madly around his head it caused tenseness in the demons jaw and body, in attempt to settle down he had relaxed his muscles. Closing his eyes he allowed his shoulders to slump, taking a deep breath, unintentionally taking in your smell. You had used his bathing products in the shower, but the underlining smell of you was still very much present to him. 

He took another deep breath. 

At some point Alastor had fallen asleep while listening to the sound of your breathing. 

The night was going by slower than usual, the blizzard outside seemingly raged harder in an instant. Flurries of ice pieces had gotten so violent that they pierced through some windows over night. The wind strong armed through weaker homes and buildings. It was a particularly brutal winter this year. Some sinners had died in the cold. They would be found the next day, some would be burned, some would be tossed in the trash. Some would be left there until the stench of their decaying corpse attracted various creatures to come pick away at the remains until nothing was left but the vaguest notion that, maybe someone, somewhere, had noticed they were gone. 

Maybe. 

As the morning began to claw it’s way back to Hell, the violent storm hadn’t let out in the slightest. The wind was beating against the hotel, causing a stray board to bang repeatedly against the wall outside of Alastor’s room. 

He had woken up as the banging had gotten more and more insistent. The repetitive and annoying noise, caused him to bristle and tense. His claws sinking into the sheets of the bed. 

The sheets jolted in response. 

Wait, what? 

Alastor snapped open his eyes, finding himself face to face with your clothed chest. One of his legs had somehow slid up in between yours, his arms were around your sides, causing your own arms to wrap around his shoulders. 

He followed his hands in surprise, finding that his claws had indeed sunk into your flesh and not the cushioning of the comforter. 

The smell of your blood had hit him a few moments after your eyes fluttered open. 

“Al?” You were groggy, body still waking up. You hadn’t noticed it yet. 

His first reaction would have been to pull away, but his eyes found your lips, finding them far too inviting. Coupled with the smell of you blood, he found himself in a rather compromising position. His body stilled, his claws still buried in your skin. 

Alastor wasn’t one to crave _this_ kind of intimacy, not as if he was ignorant to intimate relationships. Far from it, he’s had his fair share of relationships, alive and dead. Most felt as they were a chore. Had he ever eagerly participated it such an act? He can’t remember. 

But it had been so long since someone so alive was before him. Some one innocent. He had been in Hell for so long he had forgotten entirely of the face of someone innocent. 

Your soul was entirely free of sin. Such was your nature. The world had made you perfect for him to defile in every sense of the world. 

His hands squeezed harder, causing the already pooling blood to break away and dampen your shirt.

For some reason the pain hadn’t hit you, although you could feel his nails digging further into you, leaving you breathless. Your eyes searched Alastor’s, his pupils changing shape, one contracted the other expanded. His smile was small and tense. The usual carefree expression was replaced with a furrowed brow and confusion. 

The static he emitted crashed against your skin in a hard wave. You stuttered out your breath as he leaned closer to you. Your name spilled out of his lips in a whisper before he sealed them against yours. 

Heat slammed into your gut. 

Alastor was treading slowly yet aggressively. The moment his lips yours he began to pry open your mouth with his tongue. 

He wasn’t sure what he was trying to accomplish with such an invasive move, finding himself unable to supply his motives with logic. 

He traced over your teeth with his tongue finding himself ever enraptured by your expression. 

Your eyes were the epitome of submission. Glossy and lidded. 

This just threw more fuel onto his growing curiosity. 

He withdrew himself from your mouth, not missing the soft whine that had followed. He would have laughed at your feebleness, if not for the sudden onset of hunger that boiled inside his gut. 

He pushed at your shoulder, causing you to roll onto your back. He followed until his limbs had all but caged you in place. 

Alastor didn’t allow you to breath for a moment, ripping at the shoulder of your night shirt to get to your skin. He trailed his blood covered fingers across your neck, his eyes were hooded as he felt your pulse quicken underneath his finger tips. “You’re so weak darling.” He smirked at your hazy face. 

His lips replaced his fingers, a full smile wheeling across his face as you shuttered. His words drifted across your skin in a hot wave. 

“Frail.” 

Your hands clenched at the sheets below you, as your trying to piece together how you ended up in this position. 

A whimper exhaled from your lips when you felt Alastor’s lip seal around the cuts his clawed hands had left behind on your arm. 

You felt him suck hard against your skin, the man above you was eagerly cleaning any lost blood from your body. Looking down at him caused more want to trickle up your spine, his eyes were burning red and tongued at the wounds on your arm. 

His teeth seemed sharper than usual, his face was taking on a more menecing appearance as he moved to your other arm. He looked drunk when he lapped at the blood that had trickled down your other arm. 

You’re staying obediently still, fingers sore as you squeeze them around the sheets in restraint. A daunting feeling of unease and want paralyzes you to the bed. Sweat began to bead on your skin as his hot breath fans across your body. 

He moves to your neck, the tips of his teeth scraping against it in a tantalizing dance, as if you’re dancing on a razors edge. You screws your eyes shut, not trusting yourself to look into Alastor’s eyes. 

You feel as if you’d give him anything he’d want at this moment, if he were only to ask. 

“Come now darling, watch me as I break open your pretty little neck.” His voice was terse, as he trailed a single clawed fingers up your exposed chest. Your breath was labored as you whined quietly. You shook your head, denying yourself and him of your inevitable submission. You knew this was a game you’d lose, but you fear yourself more than him at this point.

His finger stopped its blazing trail on your sternum. Only for his hand to raise from your skin and be placed over your breast. His hand was so large, he softly rubbed a thumb across your nipple. 

“Why won’t you look at me sweetheart.” He laughed at your silence. “I can read you so easily.”

You felt him return to your neck, his mouth hot as he opens his jaw around it. He pressed his teeth down, the barest of touch caused several pricks in your skin. His static became almost mind numbingly loud as he began to bite down harder. 

Your about to open your eyes when a loud explosion barrels through the hotel. It sounded as if it came from the entrance. 

Alastor stilled, you could feel his ire radiating from him as he lifted himself from you. He tsked, and the weight above you had left the bed. 

You hadn’t even heard him leave the room, but the overbearing feeling of him had left your shoulders and you exhaled a ragged breath as you try to gather your sanity. 

Your body was shaking as you stood. 

You had spent the rest of the morning in your hotel room. 

Pacing back and forth, in attempts to erase the imagine of Alastor’s heated faces. 

You were ashamed of yourself, for falling so easily for the demon, and even more so for allowing him so easily to worm himself into your personal space.

Frustrated tears fell from your eyes, as you recall the very thought that came across your mind as he was above you. 

_You were going to let him devour you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chap! Sorry darlings! I kinda got stuck on this chapter for some reason, but it turned more into lengthy internal monologues than anything else. Anywho! Enjoy


	9. A Brief Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I’m back. I only have a really short chapter for you, But I promise I haven’t given up on this fic, life is just a hurdle sometimes lol. I got like really bad writers block for the passed few months. ANYWAYY I hope you stay tuned! I am forever grateful for your patience and understanding during this time lol!

You had tucked yourself in your sheets, a feeble attempt to hid away from the world. 

Dare you say you were almost successfully as you had ignored the continuous explosions from outside. 

You shoved a pillow over your ears in attempt to drown out the angry thumping of music that streamed through the walls. 

But alas your best was all in vain, you knew he would eventually come back. Or at least someone would drag you from the safety of your sheets. 

A frustrated groan poured from your throat, as you ripped off the blanket. 

You stood to your feet a bit too quickly causing your vision to spin. You wonder if your lightheaded-ness has something to due with your recent blood loss. 

Scrubbing your face with your hands you shake your head and go to find your shoes. You needed some air, some clarity and a helluva lot of space. 

Despite your initial hesitance to wander around hell by yourself you find yourself anxiously wanting to get away. 

Maybe you can retrace your steps and find that little waterhole Alastor has taken you to. Before the events transpired you were actually really enjoying yourself. 

And before you can really think about the consequences of wondering Hell by yourself, you’re tip toeing passed the ridiculously loud group of hotel inhabitants as they’re in the middle of what looked like a musical number. 

You hated musicals. 

As you exit the hotel the last note of Vaggies’ rant slash chorus was cut off by the door being closed shut. 

Only when your feet hit the pavement of the road do you finally feel free. Despite the fact that you’re even more vulnerable now being by yourself, you can’t find it in yourself to care. The passed couple weeks you’ve been under some kind of watchful gaze. It’s nice to be by yourself for a moment.

You find yourself almost gliding your way across the streets of the city. Happy to be away even if it’s just a walk down a busy street.

You aren’t used to being near such tall buildings, growing up in small towns and such; these large towering sky scrapers really humbled you and you find yourself lost in thought. Wondering just who was in those tall, tall buildings. 

The cold air was bitter, the initial adrenaline of sneaking passed the crew finally wearing off as goosebumps flush across your arms, your meager shirt failing to keep you warm. 

A bright neon sign pulls your eyes to it, it’s a literal flame, pulsing a bright blue. You find yourself drawn to it, not missing the irony in the symbolism. Your feet pull you inside before you can even read the name of the building. 

The heat from inside the building immediately covers your skin, causing the cold to flee from your bones. Glancing around you notice that it looks like a cafe of some sorts. It’s quiet with only a few customers. 

There’s a squid like beast at the hostess stand. They didn’t have any eyes, and you couldn’t despiser any type of body language as they almost pulsated. 

A disembodied voice whispers into your ear, “come on in.” It was so quiet you could hardly make out a tone, it just sounded like a vague whisper, with no distinguishing lilts or inflections.

Not wanting to cause a scene you nod, the voice continues. “take a seat anywhere.” 

You find yourself at a window seat, enjoying the rather mundane and familiar sensation of sitting at a cafe. Staring out the window aimlessly gazing around the street. 

Dare you say you’re relaxed, as the waiter places a cup of something—glancing down to the muggy brown liquid— you nod your thanks. Briefly wondering how you’re going to pay for it. 

“you don’t pay with money here.” 

You pause, unsure if that statement was a direct reply to your thoughts or just wildly lucky timing. 

“you’re a pretty loud thinker.” 

Your head snaps behind you, in attempts to find the owner of said voice. 

“relax kid. you’re safe here. just enjoy the drink and go home.” 

A pout pulls at your lips, but you follow along. Drinking the liquid which turned out to be tea. 

You’re not sure how long you spent in your seat, at the quaint cafe in hell. But it didn’t feel all that long until a nagging voice in your head tells you to go home. You have half a mind to argue with that voice, as your home was currently in a realm far away from you. 

Hell was a strange place, full of strange people and things. Strange happenings and strange hotels. 

Demons and spirits with cruel intentions.

You wouldn’t be surprised if one day it actually began to rain cats and dogs. At this point you feel like you’ve seen enough to last a lifetime.

You ended up wondering the city for a few more hours after you had another cryptic conversation with the voice from the cafe, once you had left the voice became silent, and you began to wonder if it was ever there at all

With little motivation you eventually found yourself back at the hotel wondering what exactly awaited you inside those glass panel doors.

A dry laugh escaped your lips, as you question who will kill you first.

Hell or Alastor. 

With a deep breath you’re pushing open the doors, half expecting the devil himself to be there waiting for you, but to your absolute surprise you’re home. 

You felt your jaw open as you stare at what is unmistakably your bedroom. You hadn’t even looked back as you surge to your bed. Throwing yourself on your sheets, the familiar scent of your laundry detergent and your cat filled your nose. 

Tears began to pool in your eyes as you hug your bed. 

This was too good to be true. 

A distinct patter of soft feet against wooden floors makes you gasp and jump. 

Sure enough as your eyes hit the floor the distinct green eyes of your cat peer back to you. 

The tears fell freely now. 

Your cat jumped up and began kneading your comforter. 

Before you could even gather your thoughts, you broke. Words spilling from your mouth like an overflowing sink. 

You told your cat what happened to you, completely spilling how badly you wanted to be home and your desperate wish to make it all be some bad dream. 

Maybe it was a dream. After all here you are, no doubt you were home. 

You had fallen asleep, your mind and body completely exhausted. 

You slept for what felt like years. The vague sensation of being surrounded by jelly was hardly your first priority, what with being in your own bed.

If you strained your ears you could hear hallow thumping, screaming and a sick squelching noise. 

Static tickled your legs but you remained asleep. Far too mentally exhausted to be awoken by someone picking you up. 

Far too gone to hear them whisper sweet nothings into your ear. 

Far too comfortable too notice the blood and gore that settled all over your body and the once white walls of the cafe. 

The cafe you swore you had left. 

A dark voice teases you for your naïveté. 

Sleep took over you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader-Chan can never get a break can she

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is my notepad app so plz forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes! Thank you for reading! And thank you for your continued support! Y’all’s comments keep me going! 😊


End file.
